Au Cœur d'un Kirin Impérial
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: "Servir. Combattre. Aimer." On dit que les Kirin sont les Servants des Purs, qui s'allient aux Empereurs afin de faire fleurir leur Royaume. Mais toi qui es le Kirin aux Ailes d'Or, le Maître d'entre Tous les Purs, trouveras-tu une âme à qui t'attacher ?
1. Le Mystère du Palais des Songes

**« Au Cœur d'un Kirin Impérial » **

_**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying (Lordess Ananda Teenorag)**_

* * *

Titre : **« Au Cœur d'un Kirin Impérial » **

Auteur : _**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying (ou Lordess Ananda Teenorag)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Masters, Beyblade Métal Fusion.

Genre : Aventure, épopée, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance. Incursion dans la « Terre du Milieu » (中国 _Zhongguo_)… la Chine.

Résumé : "_Servir. Combattre. Aimer."_

_On dit que les Kirin sont les Servants des Purs, qui s'allient aux Empereurs afin de faire fleurir leur Royaume. Mais toi qui es le Kirin aux Ailes d'Or, le Maître d'entre Tous les Purs, que viens-tu faire dans ce royaume corrompu ? Se pourrait-il que tu y cherches un protecteur de ta justice et un amoureux de ta vertu ? Trouveras-tu une âme à qui t'attacher, afin que ton cœur heureux disperse ses bienfaits autour de lui ? _

Personnage principal : Wang Dashan 王大翔 (_Wang Daxiang_)

Personnages : Li Chi-Yun 李赤云, Chao Xin 周星 (_Zhou Xing_), Mei-Mei 美美.

Autres personnages : On verra probablement passer les traditionnels de Beyblade ! Ginga et compagnie.

Pairings : De tout. Shonen-ai, hétéro, shoujo-ai.

Notes : Des liens avec les fanfictions « Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » et « Twin Blade Legacy ».

* * *

**…**

**Chapitre 1: Le Mystère du Palais des Songes**

**…**

* * *

子日："克己復禮 ，為仁。"

_Le Maître dit : « Accordez vos désirs à la pratique des rites, vous réaliserez ainsi la vertu d'humanité. »_

"為仁由己 ，而由人乎哉？"

_« Cette vertu émane-t-elle de moi, ou dois-je m'appuyer sur autrui pour la pratiquer ? »_

論語, 孔子

_Les Entretiens, Confucius_

* * *

…

**?**

**?**

…

Un chant incantatoire monta, emplissant la vastitude de l'espace.

« Kirin d'Or ! Kirin d'Or ! Kirin d'Or ! »

Eût-il un ciel, que la musique n'aurait pas retenti si merveilleusement. Cette acclamation résonnait jusqu'au septième ciel, là où se rendent ceux qui visitent la félicité.

« Honorez les pas de l'être céleste, qui foule le sol de notre terre immense ! »

Où était-il donc ? Au septième ciel, ou plus profond de ses ténèbres ? La lumière baignait cet endroit, et pourtant, on l'appelait le Palais des Ombres, aux Fleurs de Chrysanthèmes.

« _L'incarnation de la divine justice et de la vertueuse puissance _

_Offre le cadeau de son existence au monde. _

_Le Kirin aux Ailes d'Or nous honore de sa venue, _

_Chantons sa vertu pour la prospérité du monde ! _

_Il est venu s'unir au Fils du Ciel_

_Pour la prospérité de notre nation _

_Et le bien-être de notre peuple ! _

_Accueillons-le,_

_Comme il se doit !_ »

Assis à genoux sur la Place des Emblèmes Divins, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais et d'or était au cœur de la cérémonie. Devant le Paravent des Légendes, la Cérémonie des Unions Célestes et des Mariages Terrestres battait son plein.

'_Si je n'étais pas ici… si ce n'était pas moi, qui voyais cela de mes propres yeux… je traiterai celui qui m'en parlerait de fou.'_

Ses yeux émeraude emplis de sagacité parcouraient la salle, vaste comme ses pensées qui exploraient les créatures du monde. Car, il en faisait partie, et marchait sur la route de son existence avec tant d'autres à ses côtés.

« Kirin aux Ailes d'Or, le Vertueux ! »

Au cœur de ces orbes profondes, on pouvait lire une légende : la Légende du Vertueux, qui ne connaissait pas encore ses propres secrets.

« Il est venu, il est venu ! »

Ces yeux reflétaient le calme absolu de son esprit : car, en cette heure, le jeune être avait accepté sa destinée. Celle qui parlait dans ses désirs, qu'il avait si longtemps refoulés.

'_Et pourtant. Je dois être fou, de me trouver ici, de mon plein gré.'_

« Incarnation humaine du Kirin d'Or, approche-toi de ton nouveau Maître ! »

Et, de gracieusement se lever au centre de la place, sa longue chevelure de jais et d'or épousant le ciel. Alors la foule acclama son bienfaiteur, venu d'ailleurs, dont elle admira la beauté dans un cri, et loua la vertu dans un espoir.

'_Alors, que ma folie soit récompensée. Et que ce monde de justice et d'harmonie se révèle à moi.'_

金麒麟。

Le Kirin d'Or.

Le Symbole de la Justice des temps anciens, réincarné dans un simple homme. Mais un simple homme n'était-il pas l'incarnation des Esprits de la Terre et des Êtres du Ciel ?

« Notre bien-aimé Fils du Ciel accepte de recevoir le cadeau de existence. En échange de sa protection et de son amour, tu lui dévoueras ton cœur et ta vertu. »

'_Mon cœur. Ma vertu. Je pensais… que ce n'était qu'un idéal, que je devais de toute mon âme offrir à autrui. Maintenant je sais… que c'était mon propre choix, né de mon désir, et… de ma propre personne.'_

Jadis, lorsqu'il servait l'Empereur des Songes, de l'Ere du Grand Changement, une légende lui avait été transmise par les Devins du Temple des Prédictions :

« Tu consacreras ton âme à servir ton maître, mais la pureté de ton intention ne touchera une cible que très loin à travers les ombres. Au moment où tu renonceras à la foi en ton propre royaume, les ténèbres que tu redoutais t'envelopperont de leur protection, et l'être que tu serviras te chérira pour la vie durant : et s'accomplira la justice dont tu rêvais en ton cœur. »

Les paroles de ce grand général restèrent dans le fameux Livre des Odes :

« Mon Altesse n'a point le cœur noir que vous décrivez, comment osez-vous proférer tel propos ? Son serviteur ne saurait souffrir cette infamie : je consacrerai ma vie à effacer ce mensonge ! »

Ces mots s'accomplirent bel et bien, mais ne virent jamais le jour dans la terre où il naquit. Les empires ne sont point toujours justes, mais dans l'ombre des mystères, des refuges du cœur accueillent des êtres vertueux pour faire éclore leur propre âme.

« A présent, noble être. Tu ne quitteras plus ton nouveau maître, que pour répandre la vertu à laquelle tu crois. »

Des légendes d'amour et de vertu existent au cœur même des ténèbres, c'est ce que ce noble être apprit au cours de sa pérégrination sur la terre.

« Ô Mon Empereur. Le plus profond désir de mon cœur est de remettre la plus infime parcelle de mes sentiments au fond de votre âme. Que celle-ci ne se perde jamais dans les ombres, ou s'aveugle dans la lumière. »

Le Palais des Chrysanthèmes.

Fleur de joie, promesse de désir.

Ce palais des ombres, où reclus par un mystérieux tour du destin, il fut envoyé par le ciel qui, après lui avoir offert son incarnation, lui indiqua également sa route. Là où régnait un empereur au cœur de ténèbres, qui s'accorda pourtant à sa propre lumière pour donner naissance à une nouvelle couleur.

« J'entends tes paroles, Noble Kirin d'Or. »

Celui qu'il servait, aujourd'hui.

« Se pourrait-il que vous ayez espéré ma venue ? On m'appelle Kirin, mais je ne suis qu'un être humain. Alors, par quel biais aviez-vous prédit mes pas ? »

« Un Kirin ne peut errer seul… ils ne peuvent que vivre aux côtés d'un Empereur vertueux. Mais, toi, chère incarnation du Kirin d'Or, Maître d'entre tous les Kirin et Souverain des Purs, à quel Empereur te livreras-tu ? Tu es trop entier pour souffrir le mal, mais ne peut vivre sans servir les siens. Alors… me donneras-tu ton cœur, noble être ? »

_Je serai ton Empereur et tu seras mon Servant. _

_Tu seras mon Aimé et je serai ton Protecteur. _

_Partout où tu iras, mon regard protègera ta liberté,_

_Et l'envol de ton être emplira mon cœur de fierté. _

_Tu es le Grand Envol*, _Dàxiáng 大翔_, celui dont l'élan insuffle le désir de la justice et la vertu du sentiment. _

_Quiconque t'aime et te chérit recevra le trésor de l'émotion, dans un palais d'harmonie. _

_Et la nuit de l'espoir se mêlera au jour de l'amour_

_Dans une éternité de vie. _

La silhouette majestueuse, sur l'immense trône aux fleurs de jade, tendit sa main pour toucher le cœur de son élu. Et à travers la différence de leurs mondes, une âme éprise de justice toucha le secret des ombres pour aimer la lumière : car celui qui portait un flambeau de vertu ne se déroba point à l'amour d'une terre ténébreuse.

« Votre Altesse, que votre cause soit juste, et mon cœur sera vôtre. Si nulle infamie n'envahit vos désirs, mon épée ne saurait détrôner vos ambitions. Je consacre mon ardeur à poursuivre la justice et mon âme à épouser vos souhaits. Veuillez m'accorder votre bienfaisante protection et je vous honorerai de toutes les vertus. Votre royaume resplendira dans la force de la vérité, et dans la chambre de vos désirs, votre cœur sera comblé. »

Et, alors qu'il s'inclinait devant son nouveau maître, des doigts caressèrent sa joue en signe de serment.

'_Ma place… est là. Vous, mes amis et compagnons qui avaient tant donné pour moi… pardonnez-moi, je dois rester près de Lui.'_

Comment celui que l'on nommait 大翔 _Dàxiáng_, le Grand Envol… en était-il arrivé là ?

…

**Six ans auparavant.**

**Temple de Beilin.**

…

Le Temple de Beilin, sur la Montagne des Valeureux, abritait mille secrets. Mille secrets de quatre-mille ans d'histoire, dont la légende avait peut-être retiré quelques siècles.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Les préparatifs doivent avancer. »

Aujourd'hui, ceux qui l'habitaient ne vivaient que pour le Beyblade, et la grandeur de la Terre du Milieu.

« Transportez ça là. »

Un cri, à l'unisson, répondit à ces mots.

« Oui, jeune Maître ! »

D'un œil critique, un petit garçon surveillait les allées et venues de ses pairs, au sein du Temple. Si minuscule était-il, que seule sa tenue élégamment brodée et son expression sérieuse révélait son ascendant sur les habitants du Temple.

« Jeune Maître, que faisons-nous ? Ce mur va nous empêcher de monter les tables pour le banquet. Il semble tellement lourd, qu'il ne sera probablement pas déplaçable… »

« Abattez-le. »

Sa voix était stricte, son ton ne marquait pas la moindre hésitation. Les yeux des autres moines s'ouvrirent grand dans une expression interloquée, mais le jeune garçon ne plaisantait pas.

« Mais, comment… ! Il est si solide, et… »

« Appelez les Esprits de vos Toupies, et envoyez vos plus puissantes attaques. Puisque ce mur nous gêne, il faut l'abattre. Tout doit être prêt pour la cérémonie du Grand Maître, est-ce clair ? »

Pourtant, en dépit de sa petite taille, il ne fut pas un homme pour contester ses ordres. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi : mais, à présent, celui que l'on connaissait comme le strict Maître de Lacerta avait fait ses preuves.

« Bien ! »

Tous les moines obéirent à l'ordre donné, dans un cri de ralliement, et préparèrent leur Toupie, qu'ils éjectèrent ensemble violemment.

« Attaque du Flot des Mille Tigres ! »

Le mur vacilla, mais ne tomba point, en dépit de la férocité de l'attaque. Dans son élégante tenue de sous-chef, le jeune garçon soupira, avant d'armer son lanceur.

« Bon, je vais devoir intervenir. Mais, que ceci ne vous dispense pas de pratiquer l'entraînement ! »

Li Chi-Yun était son nom : un nom, qui ne pouvait qu'imposer le respect, désormais. Lacerta – l'Esprit Lézard des Profondeurs – était puissante. Une puissance, née d'années de travail acharné, fruit d'un labeur infini.

« Lacerta ! Viens à moi, et aide nos frères en détruisant ce mur ! »

En réponse à l'invocation de son maître, l'immense Esprit Lézard jaillit de la Toupie qui tournoyait sur le sol, rapide comme une vrille mécanique, mais puissante comme un char d'assaut. Et frappa violemment, sans plus attendre.

« Attaque du Sabre Ouragan de la Tempête ! »

L'attaque déferla, dans un flot de tempête qui n'était pas sans évoquer une immense arme tranchante. A côté de Lacerta, les esprits des autres toupies paraissaient insignifiants, et leurs Bladers ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un cri d'admiration devant celui qu'ils connaissaient pourtant bien. Le mur s'effondra sans plus attendre, sans pouvoir résister à cette charge impressionnante.

« Jeune Maître ! Merci, c'était superbe ! »

Autrefois méprisé par ses pairs, à présent, il régnait sur ceux qu'il avait depuis longtemps dépassés.

« Mais, le Grand Maître a dit que vous n'étiez pas remis de vos blessures. Cet assaut de brigands était féroce, et vous étiez seul face… »

« Ne vous souciez pas de cela. Ces préparatifs ne vont pas se faire tout seul, et il faut de la puissance pour détruire ces murs. Au suivant, donc. Lacerta, Sabre Ouragan de la Temp-… »

Mais, comme le grondement du tonnerre, un orage d'or tonna dans le ciel, et une tempête bien plus puissante déferla dans l'enceinte du temple. Surpris, le jeune Maître de Lacerta stoppa son attaque, alors que les autres moines ouvraient de grands yeux. Sa Toupie avait été repoussée par un flot d'or, mais…

« Mais, cette attaque… ! »

« Zurafa ! C'est… Zurafa ! »

« C'est le Grand Maître ! »

Dans un nuage d'or et de blancheur immaculée, une majestueuse silhouette émergea, ses élégants vêtements volant au rythme d'une longue chevelure de jais et d'or. Puissante comme dix-mille tigres, c'était elle qui avait inspiré le nom des _Wang Hu Zhong_ 王虎众.

« Eh bien, que d'agitation. Je vois que vous ne ménagez pas vos efforts… »

Il ne restait plus rien, plus rien devant eux. Alors que l'attaque de Lacerta avait détruit un mur, celle du nouveau venu avait pulvérisé l'ensemble des obstacles : seule une fine poussière se dégageait encore de ce qui avait gêné leurs travaux.

« Merci à vous. Bon travail. »

Car il était un autre, que, bien plus encore, on ne pouvait mépriser : c'était le véritable maître des lieux. En dépit de sa force, Li Chi-Yun n'était le plus puissant Blader du Temple des Beilin. Le plus fort, et celui qui dirigeait tous les autres, n'était autre que ce calme jeune homme au regard émeraude profond, qui perçait leurs ennemis du haut d'une allure impressionnante.

« Petit Frère. »

Mais lorsqu'il parlait, sa voix était grave et bienveillante. Car jamais – et jamais encore – le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong n'avait brutalisé les siens, qu'il chérissait profondément en dépit de son apparente sévérité.

« Oh, Dashan ! »

Une lueur d'amitié naquit dans les yeux du petit garçon, à la vue de son aîné. Peu importât qu'il ne fût pas le plus fort, si ce dernier n'était d'autre que son ami. Celui par lequel il avait grandi, et pour lequel il grandirait encore.

« Dashan, que fais-tu là ? Je peux très bien m'occuper de tout ici. Tu n'as besoin de te déranger… »

Avec une grâce qui s'alliait parfaitement à sa puissance naturelle, le Chef du Temple de Beilin sauta à côté de son cadet, tout en rappelant sa Toupie – Rock Zurafa.

« C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question, Chi-Yun. N'étais-tu pas censé te reposer ? Tu as durement combattu pour repousser ces bandits. »

« Je prépare ce qu'il faut pour ta cérémonie. Comme tu vois, ces murs nous gênaient et… »

Mais Wang Dashan – le nouveau venu, et Maître de Zurafa la Vertueuse – le coupa, avec ce mélange de fermeté et de douceur qu'il adressait toujours aux siens.

« J'avais fait en sorte que tu aies un moment de repos après ta dernière opération. Et voilà que, quand je rentre, je te retrouve en train de travailler. Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable. Est-ce ainsi que doit se comporter le Maître Adjoint ? »

« Mais, Grand Frère, tu as toi-même durement travaillé ! Parcourir je ne sais combien de _Li_ pour te rendre à la capitale, et protéger nos habitants… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te surmener. Ne me fais pas te donner l'ordre de te reposer, tu sais bien que ni toi ni moi n'aimons cela. »

Le jeune garçon parut contrarié, mais rappela sa propre Toupie – Thermal Lacerta. Et de contempler la fine poussière qui s'éleva des décombres, l'air un peu boudeur.

« Hum… »

Mais soudain le jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais et d'or s'approcha de son ami, et posa une main sur sa tête avec une expression bienveillante.

« Ah, Chi-Yun, tu ne changeras donc jamais. Toujours aussi sérieux… je te suis reconnaissant pour ton dévouement, cela me touche beaucoup. Mais, pense aussi à toi, veux-tu bien ? »

A présent, le jeune garçon souriait aussi, de son expression plus discrète tant elle irradiait le sérieux.

« Oui, Grand Frère. »

Le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong, une fois encore, sourit avec bienveillance. Il parcourut la place en examinant les préparatifs, avant de soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Mais, dis-moi, Petit Frère, où est Chao Xin ? »

Le jeune garçon eut une grimace, que son aîné jugea très éloquente. Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer, alors que l'autre paraissait en proie à une crise d'estomac particulièrement tenace.

« Très bien, finalement, ne me réponds pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je me doutais bien qu'il faudrait compter sans lui… »

« Grand Frère, tu es bien trop tolérant ! Il est vraiment inconvenant. T'abandonner, à la préparation de ta Cérémonie Officielle de Départ du Temple ! Alors que tu vas recevoir une importante charge au Palais, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que… ! »

« Chi-Yun, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je _suis_ strict lorsqu'il le faut. Particulièrement avec ceux dont j'attends le meilleur. Mais ici… ce n'est pas un cas ordinaire, et… je pourrais presque le comprendre. »

Alors que le jeune Maître de Lacerta darda sur lui un regard suspicieux, en dépit du respect qu'il lui manifestait toujours, le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong reprit simplement.

« Oui, il est assez peu poli, je te le concède. Mais c'est notre frère, ami et coéquipier : de plus, en dépit de son manque total de tenue, il reste quelqu'un d'intelligent. Pourquoi je ne le sanctionne pas, pour cette fois, c'est que… je crois que c'est sa façon de ne pas vouloir me dire adieu. »

Le plus jeune se contenta de renifler de mépris.

« Hum, tu veux dire que _chaque fois_ que quelque chose lui_ déplaît_, il se venge en enchaînant inconvenance sur inconvenance, oui ! »

« Pour cette fois, passons. D'ailleurs, tu auras toute l'occasion d'être sévère avec lui quand je serai parti. »

Wang Dashan avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec humour, comme s'il espérait voir son ami en rire, mais contrairement à ses attentes, ce dernier n'eut pas le moindre sourire.

« Dashan… »

L'air du jeune Maître de Lacerta parut si grave, que pendant un instant, son aîné craignit d'avoir dit quelque chose d'irréparable.

« Je dois… je dois vraiment devenir le chef de Beilin à ta place ? »

« Qui d'autre le pourrait ? A moins que tu préfères que ce soit Chao Xin ? »

« NON ! Je veux dire… c'est vrai que la responsabilité est importante, mais… »

Le Chef de Beilin le coupa avec douceur.

« Tu t'en sortiras à merveille. Je te connais. »

Une fois de plus, il avait parlé en souriant, comme pour dérider son jeune coéquipier. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas changé d'expression, la tête baissée.

« … »

« Chi-Yun ? Ça… ne va pas ? »

Le jeune garçon gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, sans mot dire. Mais, soudain, à la lueur d'un rayon de soleil, Wang Dashan s'aperçut qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure furieusement.

« Pour être honnête, Grand Frère, je… j'ai beau ne pas être d'accord sur les manières de Chao Xin… je… »

Et de détourner les yeux, vers l'envol chaotique d'un grillon sur la terre.

« …je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, moi non plus. »

**Tu es pour nous le seul… et l'unique Chef de Beilin. Tu es notre Capitaine, le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong. **

C'était les paroles, qui parlaient au-delà du langage des mots : ces messages si subtils que leur puissance pouvait renverser les préjugés, et leur délicatesse toucher le plus fermé des cœurs. Mais Wang Dashan était en peu de chose un homme de préjugés ou un être insensible, et en dépit de son air sévère qui avait impressionné plus d'un ennemi, il ne put s'empêcher de montrer son émotion.

« Chi-Yun… »

Et, au plus profond de son propre cœur, le Maître de Zurafa fut si touché, par cette émotion à la fois si délicate et puissante, qu'il choisit de la laisser s'entremêler à un nuage d'humour, qui un jour porterait la pluie de sa tristesse.

« Ha ha, cela m'étonne de ta part, Chi-Yun. »

'_Merci… à toi. Mais je dois… faire mon devoir.'_

Son Petit Frère parut avoir l'air surpris, devant ce brusque changement de ton. En effet, son Capitaine avait soudainement pris un ton sévère – puisque l'humour n'avait pas marché.

« Douterais-tu des habiletés de ton Grand Frère à assurer la charge impériale ? A moins que tu ne penses que… »

Wang Dashan le savait fort bien : rien de tel, pour embarrasser son Petit Frère par Amitié, que de lui faire croire qu'il manquait de déférence à son égard : chose d'ailleurs aussi probable que de voir les moines du Temple de Beilin mépriser le Beyblade. Et, comme souvent, il vit juste.

« N-non, n-non ! C'est que… ! C'est que… ! »

'_C'est que je ne veux pas que tu me manques.'_

Le jeune garçon s'étrangla, devant ces mots qu'il ne put prononcer. Avec un sourire bienveillant qui montrait toute la douceur qu'il avait à son égard, le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong posa une main sur la tête de son jeune ami.

« Alors assiste-moi pour la cérémonie de départ. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je puis demander cela, Mei-Mei ne saurait pas prononcer un discours sans inverser la moitié des mots, et quant à Chao Xin… je ne préfère pas l'imaginer en cérémonie officielle. »

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune Maître de Lacerta eut un regard vide, comme s'il avait du mal à imaginer quelque chose.

« Mei-Mei… prononcer un discours… Chao Xin… en cérémonie officielle… »

Soudain, ses yeux cuivre rencontrèrent ceux de son ami, qui paraissaient amusés : et ce fut alors, que l'étincelle d'humour qui vivait dans le cœur de Wang Dashan, embrasa un feu de rire dans l'âme de son jeune frère.

« Non, non… Grand Frère, ne redis _jamais_ cela. C'est trop… traumatisant. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air tellement traumatisé. Moi je dirais… que tu as plutôt envie de rire. »

« … »

« … je me trompe ? »

Ce fut au prix d'efforts monumentaux que le jeune Maître de Lacerta put empêcher sa poitrine de se secouer, et ses traits de se contracter.

« …Grand Frère… tu ne… pouvais pas te contenter d'être… un excellent Blader ? Il faut toujours… que tu lises… les expressions des autres, et que… »

En effet, le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong avait ce petit sourire en coin, qui, du haut de sa majestueuse stature, montrait qu'il avait percé à jour les défenses de ses adversaires. Mais seules des personnes qui le connaissaient très bien, comme sa Famille – et peut-être certains Bladers de Beilin – étaient capables de comprendre ce signe sur son visage.

« Ha ha ha. Alors, tu vois bien que tu es _le seul_ à qui je puis confier cette tâche. J'attends donc de toi que tu t'en acquittes avec soin. »

Devant lui, malgré sa petite taille, Li Chi-Yun s'était légèrement incliné devant lui, son air redevenu parfaitement sérieux.

'_Comme toujours, en fait.'_ Pensa son interlocuteur. _'Mais j'admets… que je suis mal placé pour te le faire remarquer.'_

« Alors je m'en acquitterai avec soin, Grand Frère. »

Wang Dashan était également redevenu extrêmement sérieux, lorsqu'il fixa de ses yeux profonds ceux de son ami.

« C'est un honneur, d'être mandaté par Sa Majesté, pour servir à la Cour du Palais. Notre Grand Temple de Beilin se verra reconnu par le Fils du Ciel lui-même, et tandis que j'œuvrerai à répandre les fruits de son travail, à sa tête mon Petit Frère montrera le cœur vaillant de nos frères et sœurs bien-aimés ! »

Fier de tous ces compliments, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire – chose rare, quand on sait son sérieux. Car si son Capitaine veillait à toujours encourager ses hommes, ses paroles valaient tout de même de l'or.

« Je te laisse, à présent, Chi-Yun. Je dois aller superviser les préparatifs de l'aile ouest. Occupe-toi de tout ici. »

« Très bien. »

Alors qu'il s'en retournait là d'où il venait, une voix l'arrêta : c'était celle de son jeune ami, qui l'avait appelé, une dernière fois.

« Dashan. »

« Oui ? »

Peut-être une toute dernière fois.

« Mais même si je m'occupe de toutes les charges à ta place ici, tu resteras pour nous le seul Chef du Temple de Beilin. Quand bien même tu serais loin dans le Palais des Songes à plus de dix-mille _Li_, tu resteras notre seul et unique Capitaine. »

L'espace d'un instant, la voix manqua au Maître de Zurafa, pour répondre. Et, pour la première fois depuis leur entretien, il ne sut que dire, ni même que faire : juste rester planté là, sans pouvoir bouger. Si quelqu'un de Beilin avait pu le voir, il aurait eu du mal à reconnaître son Capitaine, tant cette expression à la fois touchée et choquée était une chose rare à voir sur son visage.

« … »

'_Au revoir, mes amis. Je… je… est-ce… la bonne chose, que je suis en train de faire ?'_

Et cette dernière pensée emporta le doute, qui sommeillait en son cœur comme pour se réveiller plus tard.

…

**Cinq ans plus tard. **

**Palais des Songes.**

…

"**王將軍****, ****字大翔****, ****號金麒麟。****"**

'**Général Zurafa, **_**Dashan**_** de son appellation, surnommé le Noble Kirin aux Ailes d'Or.'**

Désormais, cette inscription honorifique était gravée sur la plaque du Tableau des Mille Honneurs. Il n'était point une personne, dans l'infinie immensité de la Terre du Milieu, qui n'eût entendu un jour parler de Zurafa, la Vertueuse, et de son Maître, Wang Dashan. Mais, au cœur du Palais des Songes, avoir son nom inscrit sur le Tableau des Mille Honneurs signifiait être officiellement reconnu par l'Empereur, et avoir la possibilité de cueillir ces honneurs.

« Général Zurafa, nous feriez-vous la faveur ? »

Pourtant, l'ancien Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong ne recherchait _pas_ les honneurs, c'était eux qui venaient à lui. Ironique de constater que ce que l'on ne cherchait point venait à soi, mais que ce que l'on poursuivait fuyait devant soi.

« Gentes Dames, je ne puis. Là n'est point ma place, et je ne veux vous offenser, ni offenser Notre Empereur. »

C'était des paroles parfaites – les seules qui pouvaient être dites, en de telles circonstances. Accepter les offres des Dames du Palais eût été considéré comme inconvenant, mais mal refuser ne valait guère mieux. Que le jeune Blader sût employer les mots avec délicatesse fut fort apprécié par ces damoiselles.

« Quel élégant Général que voici. D'ordinaire, les Maîtres des Armes sont de peu de retenue envers nous. »

« C'est fort naturel. Respecter ses semblables est… »

Il fut doucement coupé, par des voix de flûtes et de violons.

« Général Zurafa, l'on dit que vos talents de Blader égalent votre sagesse. Accepteriez-vous, pour le délice de nos yeux, de nous en faire quelque démonstration ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire patient. Une fois de plus, il lui fallait refuser.

« Je crains qu'ils suffisent à peine à assurer la sécurité de notre royaume et de Sa Majesté… et que les vôtres surpassent les miens en ce domaine. »

Wang Dashan le savait : en dépit de leurs manières délicates et de leur raffinement au-delà des mots, les Dames du Palais étaient de redoutables atouts pour le Royaume. Certaines étaient des guerrières émérites, d'autres des stratèges, écrivains ou artistes hors pair : il n'était point un domaine qui n'eût son membre. Chacune avait un talent particulier, en plus de sa beauté exceptionnelle. Même l'Assemblée des Lettrés qui comptait des membres d'élite avait peu de chose à leur faire envier.

« Vous êtes bien trop modeste, Sieur Wang ! »

Une nuée de rires s'éleva dans l'air, comme un brouillard de mystère féminin. Le jeune Blader sourit de nouveau, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui était impossible de se retirer tant que les usages ne le permettaient point.

« Jeune Maître de Zurafa, l'on raconte… »

« Oh, je ne prête d'ordinaire point attention aux rumeurs. »

Et les mots arrivèrent à ses oreilles, comme des insectes avides de sang.

« …que votre cœur appartient à Son Altesse. »

Tout intelligent qu'il fût, l'Ancien Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong dut mettre un certain temps avant de comprendre.

« Que… mon cœur… »

« Ce sont les paroles du Cercle des Lettrés. »

Soudain, alors que les yeux magnifiques des femmes, fardés avec délicatesse, le fixaient sans retenue, Wang Dashan saisit enfin le sens de ces paroles.

« Gentes… Dames ! C'est, c'est… voyons ! »

« Hi hi hi… »

'_Rrrr, ces Lettrés ! Dire des choses pareilles aux Dames du Palais ! Je suppose que c'est leur façon de se venger, d'avoir refusé leur offre…' _

En effet, lors de son arrivée au Palais, l'ancien Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong avait dû suivre une formation de Blader Lettré, qu'il avait réussie avec brillance. Il paraissait donc tout naturel qu'il rejoignît leur Cercle, mais le sort en décida autrement : et le Fils du Ciel décréta, devant une assemblée médusée, que désormais, Wang Dashan de Beilin ferait partie de l'Armée Impériale.

« Général Zurafa, est-il vrai que Notre Empereur vous a maintes reprises convoqué dans ses appartements personnels, et que… »

« Mesdames ! »

Son expression parut – un court instant – si choquée, que les Dames durent le prendre en pitié, et raviser leurs paroles.

« Ne vous offusquez point, Sieur Wang. C'est juste qu'il est fort rare que Son Altesse confie aussi rapidement une charge d'une telle importance à un jeune Blader et que… »

Heureusement, le destin parut décider qu'il avait assez souffert. Un serviteur venait de rentrer dans la salle, et l'attendait afin de s'entretenir avec lui.

« Général Zurafa ? »

Espérant un soulagement rapide quant à son calvaire – et surtout, un prétexte pour s'échapper de ce guêpier – l'ancien Chef du Temple de Beilin se tourna vers cet interlocuteur providentiel.

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes mandé pour la Réunion des Lettrés. Son Altesse vous attend également. »

Un gloussement de rire monta du groupe des Dames, qui en profita pour élaborer mille hypothèses. Wang Dashan, lui, eut un grand soupir intérieur.

'_J'ai l'impression… que l'après-midi va être long.'_

…

**Quelques instants plus tard.**

**Grande Salle des Mille Fleurs.**

…

La réunion des Lettrés en présence de Sa Majesté avait quelque chose d'intimidant : lui-même, pour tout favori qu'il fut lors du Tournoi Mondial de Beyblade, se souvint d'avoir tremblé devant le regard de jais glacé, la toute première fois qu'il parût devant le Fils du Ciel.

Glace ou jade au fond de ces prunelles ?

Il n'avait su dire, tant l'intensité l'avait dévoré dans leur éclat, et englouti dans leur profondeur. Sa fierté face à Julian Konzern lui avait semblé dérisoire, face à celui qui pouvait éteindre son existence d'une seule décision.

**« Est-ce donc toi, celui que l'on dit capable de porter les espoirs de la Terre du Milieu ? Es-tu le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong, qui a emmené notre nation au Tournoi International de Beyblade ? » **

**« Oui, Votre Altesse. »**

**« Désormais, tu seras mon serviteur. J'attends de toi le même dévouement que tu as jadis montré pour notre pays, et le même talent dont tu as déjà fait preuve à maintes reprises. »**

Le Grand Empereur ne le brutalisa point : cependant, l'expression de ses prunelles le troubla au plus haut point.

**« … »**

Il n'était point permis à un servant de regarder droit dans les yeux le Fils du Ciel. Pourtant, malgré sa tête baissée en signe de déférence, Wang Dashan put sentir la force d'une âme pénétrer la sienne au plus haut point.

**« Mon Empereur, permettez à Votre Serviteur de se retirer loin de ses yeux. Nombreuses sont les charges qui m'attendent, et lourd est l'apprentissage qui en découle. »**

Il lui avait fallu quelque temps pour apprendre les usages de la Cour, au demeurant fort proches des temps anciens. Mais, capable et intelligent comme il savait l'être, ces mœurs ne lui furent étrangères que peu de temps. Cependant, il y avait encore des choses qu'il ne comprenait point.

Comme la raison pour laquelle le Scribe des Affaires Extérieures s'obstinait à lui tenir des propos sans queue ni tête.

…

**Flash-back, peu avant la Réunion.**

**Bureau des Affaires Extérieures.**

…

**Le froissement du papier arriva à ses oreilles, à travers le mur. Selon le rite ancestral, Wang Dashan s'inclina à genoux devant le paravent, attendant patiemment la permission d'entrer. **

**« Général Zurafa, c'est donc vous. Veuillez entrer. »**

**Et d'obéir, avec lenteur. Le jeune homme s'inclina ensuite en une révérence, de toute la majestueuse hauteur de sa fière carrure. **

**« Je vous remercie d'accueillir l'humble serviteur que je suis. »**

**Dans ses yeux brillaient la calme fierté des Bladers, et l'émeraude qui les teintait disait le sang-froid des grands généraux et le savoir-faire des combattants aguerris. **

**« C'est mon humble personne qui est honorée de recevoir telle figure de l'Armée. S'entretenir avec un des Généraux principaux n'est pas affaire si courante. »**

**Leurs relations étaient particulièrement cordiales, quoique toujours teintées de ce formalisme poli, qui eût fait se tordre de rire un individu moins traditionnaliste. Mais, dans ce Palais mystérieux, les deux êtres qui s'entretenaient respectaient fort la tradition et ne trouvaient pas leur courtoisie étrange. **

**« C'est trop d'honneur. Que puis-je donc pour vous ? »**

**« Cette affaire de la Rivière des Ombres… »**

**« Oh, je conçois votre inquiétude. Mais mes troupes sont prêtes à calmer cette révolte. Aucun sang inutile ne sera versé sans ma permission. Sa Majesté n'a point de souci à se faire, je serai moi-même à la tête des escadrons pour diriger cette opération. » **

**Mais le scribe leva la main, montrant que ce n'était pas le sujet. Un peu surpris, Wang Dashan s'arrêta, et son interlocuteur en profita pour reprendre la parole.**

**« Sa Majesté vous fait confiance et sait que vous êtes capable de mener à bien cette opération. A maintes reprises cela fut le cas dans le passé… ce qui contribua encore un peu plus à faire de vous une figure emblématique, qui inspire confiance à notre peuple. Vous êtes donc la personne qualifiée pour ce faire… »**

**« Mais, dans ce cas, quel… »**

**« N'y allez point. »**

**Cette fois, le jeune Blader ne put s'empêcher de marquer nettement sa surprise – mêlée d'incompréhension. **

**« Mais, mais, vous venez de dire… ! »**

**« Telle est l'opinion des Lettrés. »**

**Devant une telle assertion, le jeune Maître de Zurafa ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Ces Lettrés… toujours ces Lettrés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient encore ? **

**« Avec tout le respect que je leur dois, le Cercle des Lettrés n'a que droit d'opinion. C'est le Général qui décide de l'opération militaire, et non eux. » **

**Devant l'air un peu mécontent du jeune Blader, le scribe ne put s'empêcher de rire. **

**« Vous voir aller à l'encontre des Assemblées est rare. Le Maître du Kirin d'Or concevrait-il une crainte en son cœur ? »**

**Les yeux émeraude étincelèrent avec calme et détermination.**

**« Des craintes, un être sensé en a d'innombrables : un bon général se doit d'en garder les plus raisonnables. »**

**« Oh ? Et quelles seraient ces raisonnables craintes ? »**

**C'est ce moment que l'ancien Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong choisit pour s'avancer, avec fermeté en dépit de son respect manifeste. **

**« La sécurité de Sa Majesté est essentielle, pour la prospérité de notre nation et le bien-être de notre peuple. La Région de la Rivière des Ombres est menacée par des troubles au sein de la population. Je voudrais lui suggérer de m'envoyer comme émissaire afin d'y rendre la justice et d'y instaurer l'harmonie. » **

**« Justement, Son Altesse ne souhaite pas non plus que vous vous rendiez en ce lieu. »**

**Voilà **_**justement**_** une chose qu'il ne saisissait point. Si maintenant, même Son Altesse s'y mettait… !**

**« Je ne comprends guère les pensées de Sa Majesté… comment puis-je honorer ses requêtes et accomplir mon devoir, si ce dernier va à l'encontre de ses souhaits ? » **

**« C'est une opération dangereuse, en êtes-vous conscient ? »**

**« Le danger fait partie de mon métier. Que diantre, je suis un Maître des Armes ! Mon rôle est de veiller à la sécurité de notre peuple ! » **

**La plume continua à froisser le parchemin royal, dans le silence le plus total. Bien que son apparence extérieure ne marquât pas le moindre mouvement, intérieurement, le jeune Maître de Zurafa bouillait s'impatience. **

**« Eh bien, pour être honnête… il me semble que Sa Majesté ait peur que vous soyez tenté de la quitter : vous en laisser aller trop loin pourrait vous redonner goût à la liberté, peut-être. » **

**« Voyons, c'est absurde. »**

**Le jeune général fronça les sourcils, devant cette assertion. **

**« Je me dois d'assurer la protection de notre peuple. Servir Sa Majesté est également mon devoir. Comment pourrais-je la trahir ou trahir mon peuple ? » **

**« Votre cœur est droit et votre dévotion sans appel. Mais vous êtes encore jeune, et nombreuses sont les choses qui échappent à vos yeux pourtant aiguisés… »**

**Wang Dashan n'aimait pas énormément qu'on lui rappelle son jeune âge – vingt-quatre printemps – mais il s'abstint de soulever le problème. **

**« J'accomplirai ma mission dans le secret, dans ce cas, et éviterai d'attirer les regards sur ma personne. » **

**Le scribe royal eut un rire léger, alors que la plume frotta le parchemin. **

**« Général Zurafa, vous ne pouvez **_**guère**_** ne point attirer l'attention. Mon amie du Bureau des Archives Impériales me tint ces propos lorsqu'elle vous vit : 'Est-ce un grand émissaire qui nous rend donc visite ? La Région de la Rivière des Ombres ne fait pourtant point affaire avec nous…' Votre présence frappe les yeux qui tombent sur vous… et vos talents resplendissent dans la droiture de votre âme. En vous rayonne une aura… qui attire hommes et femmes à vous. Savez-vous qu'il vous serait aisé de trouver compagne ou compagnon ? »**

**Le Maître du Kirin d'Or eut un sourire patient. **

**« Mon Empereur est le seul que je puis servir. Je ne puis me consacrer à aucun autre, avec la fonction qu'il m'est donné d'assumer. » **

**« Il sera heureux de l'entendre. »**

**Wang Dashan eût juré apercevoir un regard un peu étrange, dans les mots que son interlocuteur avait prononcés. Sans doute… une illusion. **

**« Notre Souverain souhaiterait vous voir, dans le Pavillon du Doux Repos. » **

**« Mais, mais ! La révolte de la Rivière des Ombres est affaire urgente. Je dois m'y rendre dans les plus brefs délais ! »**

**Ce fut au tour au scribe d'avoir un sourire indulgent. **

**« Son Altesse vous aime bien. Veuillez comprendre ses désirs… tout en accomplissant votre devoir. »**

**Wang Dashan fut assez interloqué, mais parvint à marquer son assentiment en répondant.**

**« Très bien, j'honorerai sa requête. Mais j'espère bien pouvoir me rendre là-bas le plus vite possible… notre peuple ne doit pas souffrir à cause de mon retard. Puis-je disposer à présent ? »**

**« Je comprends fort bien. Oui, vous le pouvez. »**

**Le jeune général s'inclina avec beaucoup de respect, avant de gracieusement disparaître, sa longue chevelure de jais volant derrière lui. Mais, dans le Bureau où mille parchemins vitaux étaient rédigés, le regard aigu d'un scribe n'avait pas quitté la place où il se tenait, quelque temps auparavant.**

**« Général Zurafa… aussi intelligent et capable êtes-vous, il reste des choses que vous devez encore apprendre à saisir, dans ce Palais. Surtout quant il s'agit de Son Altesse… »**

**La plume se posa élégamment dans le pot d'encre, comme un papillon de jade. **

**« Peu importe ce que pensent les Lettrés, c'est le Fils du Ciel qui décide. Et, il est même probable que Son Altesse conçoive du désir pour vous… même si vous vous obstinez à y demeurer aveugle, Maître d'Entre Tous les Kirin. »**

**Mais, cette phrase, Wang Dashan ne l'entendit point, tant ses pas l'avaient déjà amené loin de ce Bureau. **

…

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

**Pavillon du Doux Repos.**

…

La Réunion l'avait fatigué au plus haut point.

S'entretenir avec le Cercle des Lettrés revenait à palabrer avec le vent : au final, tout restait en l'air – si l'on pouvait le dire ainsi. Heureusement, la présence charismatique de Sa Majesté avait évité de rendre cette réunion inutile. Bien au contraire, elle avait réussi – tour de force – à faire évoluer les choses pour le Royaume, et en sa faveur puisqu'elle était donc l'instigatrice de ces mesures concrètes.

« Il sait y faire… il faut le lui accorder. »

Wang Dashan admirait l'autorité de Son Empereur, mais s'inquiétait du fait qu'il l'ait mis au premier plan pour mener à bien ses directives. Ce n'était pas qu'il se pensait incapable de les accomplir, ou qu'il redoutât de se trouver au devant de la scène : lorsqu'il était le Capitaine de la Wang Hu Zhong, c'était devant le Royaume tout entier qu'il devait faire ses preuves. Non, ce n'était pas cela, la raison de son inquiétude.

« … »

Cette dernière résidait ailleurs : dans l'attitude que lui manifestaient les Lettrés. En effet, les hommes aux Sept Talents semblaient de moins en moins le porter dans leur cœur. La raison originelle était sa 'désertion' (non voulue, puisqu'elle découlait d'un ordre direct de Sa Majesté) pour le Clan des Maîtres des Armes, c'est-à-dire l'armée impériale. Ce changement de poste avait été un coup dur pour le Cercle des Lettrés : s'il ne craignait de se montrer trop présomptueux quant à ses talents, le jeune Maître de Zurafa eût dit que ses anciens pairs avaient espéré qu'il fasse briller leur Assemblée par son influence.

'_Enfin, je crois que c'est cela.'_

Wang Dashan soupçonnait même certains Lettrés de penser qu'il avait influencé la décision de Sa Majesté, ce qui était bien sûr strictement faux (même s'il se pensait aussi utile dans l'armée, du fait de sa présence directe sur le terrain). A tel point qu'il avait sollicité un entretien avec le Fils du Ciel pour arranger la situation, avec peu de succès.

**« Il paraît que tu souhaites t'entretenir avec moi. A quel sujet est-ce ? »**

**« Votre Altesse, le Cercle des Lettrés montre force de mécontentement. Si je ne craignais de paraître irrespectueux, ou présomptueux, je dirais que c'est la conséquence de la nomination dont vous m'avez fait honneur. » **

**« … … … as-tu toi-même sujet de plainte ? » **

**« Non, Votre Majesté. Mais je crains que cela ne cause remous et conflits au sein de notre organisation, ce qui porterait préjudice au royaume. Aussi voudrais-je vous adresser cette requête : serait-il possible que je fusse – même provisoirement – réintégré au Cercle des Lettrés ? Je pourrais servir Son Altesse sous la direction d'hommes plus expérimentés, et venir en aide à notre peuple d'une autre façon. »**

**« C'est hors du question. Tu resteras à la place de Général Principal. »**

**« … »**

**« Tu es la figure qu'il me faut pour représenter l'autorité royale. Te laisser dans le Cercle des Lettrés reviendrait à laisser un diamant dans un écrin, au lieu de le porter à son doigt. Tu es connu dans la Terre du Milieu comme représentant principal des Bladers, et de surcroît tu as des dons en matière de gestion militaire. »**

**« Mais, Votre Majesté… »**

**« Il suffit. Vas-tu discuter mes ordres ? »**

**« … »**

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il continua à exercer comme Maître des Armes, menant les opérations à la tête de ses escadrons. L'armée impériale de Bladers avait nombre de missions, dont celle, principale, de pacifier les régions et de venir au aide à la population. Chose qu'il avait faite avec soin.

« Ah… je n'en peux vraiment plus. Si seulement… je pouvais avoir un peu de répit. »

Epuisé par toute cette réflexion, le jeune Maître de Zurafa se laissa aller contre une colonne de marbre, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses mains musclées retombèrent également sur le côté, avant que l'une d'entre elle touchât sa ceinture où se trouvait sa Toupie.

'_Zurafa.'_

Mais elle ne s'y arrêta pas, et poursuivit, pour toucher un papier qu'elle sortit lentement. Ou, plus exactement, une enveloppe.

« Je suis mort… j'espère que c'est un lettre de mes amis de Beilin. Je n'aurais pas la force de lire des doléances… »

Confortablement installé dans le Pavillon du Doux Repos, Wang Dashan décacheta l'enveloppe qui lui avait été apportée. Puis, ses doigts puissants déplièrent la lettre, en même qu'un sourire éclairait son visage, en voyant le nom du destinataire.

_« Bien le bonsoir Dashan,_

_Parce que, tu t'attendais peut-être à que je t'appelle Général Zurafa, ou Sieur Wang du Noble Kirin aux Ailes d'Or ? Rêve toujours, mec ! Pour moi, tu seras toujours Dashan, le gars trop sérieux que j'ai pour capitaine dans la Wang Hu Zhong, mais qui reste un bon Blader et une compagnie un peu près convenable pour des discussions le soir, avec un verre de thé, ou autour d'une partie de Go. _

_Bien que tu sois un traître de nous avoir lâchement abandonnés, nous tes dévoués amis et équipiers de Beilin, je t'envoie quand même une lettre – que tu ne mérites pas du tout – pour te mettre sous le nez la seule question existentielle qui compte : _

_Quand passeras-tu nous voir, espèce d'infâme lâcheur à notre cause ? Ta visite remonte au dernier Festival de la Floraison des Pruniers et j'ai eu le temps de rompre six fois avec mes dernières petites copines. Trois fois, passe encore, mais SIX fois, non, c'est trop ! _

_Oh non, laisse-moi deviner : tu t'es trouvé une super nana à la Cour, et du coup, nous, on existe plus, c'est ça ? Je le savais, tu n'es qu'un traître, Dashan ! _

_Bon, sinon, à part ça, rien de spécial, à part Chi-Yun qui a décidé de se charger du monde entier sur le dos à ta place (le bougre, il a même osé me faire une remontrance sur ma, euh, 'légèreté' ! Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais de toute façon il m'ennuie. Y'a qu'avec toi que je peux me détendre un peu, même si tu es plutôt du genre coincé de temps en temps…)_

_J'espère que tu te ramèneras vite – non, en fait, tu as __intérêt__ à vite te ramener. Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter encore la direction de Chi-Yun, et c'est pas Mei-Mei qui va le contredire, malheureusement. _

_Ton meilleur ami et légendaire Blader aux mille fans, le grand Chao Xin » _

Le vent souleva la feuille légère, mais les doigts musclés du Blader ne laissèrent jamais échapper la lettre. Il n'aurait pas permis cela.

« Ha ha ha… tu ne changeras jamais, mon ami. »

Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, Wang Dashan se mit à rire, sans retenue. Tant et tant, qu'il dut s'essuyer les larmes de rire, la tête dans une main. Son ami et fidèle Lieutenant de Beilin avait le don de le faire sourire, et de l'amener à être plus détendu – ce qui n'était pas forcément chose facile avec sa personnalité, ce qu'il concédait totalement. Chi-Yun était un Petit Frère exceptionnel, mais un peu trop semblable à lui de ce point de vue pour ce faire. Mei-Mei, quant à elle, si elle le faisait sourire, c'était plutôt par sa maladresse involontaire.

« Je regrette tant que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés… mais ce n'est pas comme si tu m'aurais accompagné ici. Ce lieu ne te va pas du tout… et moi, pourtant, j'y appartiens. Enfin, je crois. »

En réalité, Chao Xin avait également été invité à servir à la Cour. Mais s'était empressé de refuser, avec un sursaut d'horreur qui eût fait se tordre de rire le premier inconnu, si son interlocuteur n'avait pas eu une certaine expression de tristesse. Expression dont il avait vite – trop vite – compris la raison.

**« Dashan, ne me dis pas que… tu comptes y aller ? »**

Sans doute pensait-il qu'il refuserait également, par égard pour le Temple du Beilin et leurs compagnons. C'était sans compter cette volonté de servir autrui qui le poussait à assumer plus de charges, à un niveau encore plus haut, pour plus d'influence encore.

**« … »**

Ce fut une des rares fois, où le Capitaine de l'équipe Wang Hu Zhong ne regarda pas quelqu'un dans les yeux. Tout Maître de Zurafa qu'il fût, il ne pouvait pas blesser un des siens. Quant à mentir, c'était tout à fait hors de question.

« Chao Xin… je parie que tu m'en veux toujours. Tu t'attendais à ce que je refuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et de fermer les yeux, méditatif sous la lune argentée, qui éclairait la pagode où il était agenouillé.

'_Si seulement… nous n'étions pas aussi différents. Peut-être nos vies seraient-elles plus proches alors…'_

C'était connu : le Maître de Virgo _détestait_ tout ce qui avait rapport avec la tradition, l'ordre ou le labeur. Il avait été un des premiers habitants de la Terre du Milieu à adopter les usages des autres pays où il avait voyagé, comme d'appeler autrui par son prénom ou de privilégier le mode de vie moderne. Ce qui excluait totalement les manières ampoulées de la Cour, et tous les titres impériaux issus des temps anciens. Si cette attitude avait choqué les personnes les plus traditionnalistes, elle avait pourtant séduit bien d'autres également. Et le fait qu'il fût un membre à part entière de la Wang Hu Zhong avait contribué à diffuser cette façon de penser.

« Dès que j'aurai du temps, je te ferai une longue réponse pour me faire pardonner. »

Il y avait encore d'autres lettres : dont deux, très importantes, qu'il voulait absolument lire. Chi-Yun et Mei-Mei avaient probablement dû lui écrire, mais il avait été si accaparé par ses charges qu'il n'avait pas pu récemment leur répondre. Chose qu'il se devait de rectifier.

« Voyons voir… »

Il fouilla dans le tas de papier, et finit par y trouver les deux intéressées : l'enveloppe de Chi-Yun était fort reconnaissable, tant elle était impeccablement cachetée et adressée :

"**王將軍****, ****字大翔****, ****號金麒麟。****"**

'**Général Zurafa, **_**Dashan**_** de son appellation, surnommé le Noble Kirin aux Ailes d'Or.'**

Alors que Chao Xin ne s'était pas foulé et avait simplement écrit – au grand dam des coursiers du Palais – 'Dashan' (en fait, il le soupçonnait d'avoir purement _fait exprès_), celle de son cadet comportait son titre complet avec sa charge impériale actuelle. Celle de Mei-Mei, en revanche, était bourrée de ratures (il pouvait voir qu'elle avait _encore_ inversé les mots, mais que Chi-Yun avait dû la corriger), mais également ornée de fleurs et d'oiseaux joliment dessinés.

« Eh bien, eh bien, tu t'es encore améliorée ! Je vois que tu n'as pas lésiné sur l'esthétisme ! Ces couleurs sont magnifiques ! »

De toute l'équipe des Wang Hu Zhong – et même des Bladers de Beilin – Mei-Mei était de loin la plus douée en arts graphiques : peinture, dessin, et bien d'autres encore. Les arts du 'Délice des Yeux' était la grande spécialité de la Maîtresse d'Aquario. C'était également elle qui avait conçu le design de leurs vêtements, que Chi-Yun et elle avait passé des heures à broder.

'_Je me souviendrai toujours de ces heures, la nuit, où nous restions ensemble, alors que vous brodiez nos costumes et que je discutais avec Chao Xin, autour d'un verre.'_

D'ailleurs, un paquet avait été joint à sa lettre. Soudainement, en dépit de son âge, Wang Dashan se sentit comme un enfant avide devant un cadeau, ou un jeune frère devant une enveloppe rouge lors de la Tradition du Nouvel An. Habituellement, il n'ouvrirait jamais un cadeau des siens avant d'avoir lu sa lettre – vu le temps qu'il passait à leur faire morale sur les bonnes manières, c'aurait été osé – mais… il n'avait pas le temps de savourer lentement les mots de sa 'famille' – l'Empereur n'allait pas tarder à le faire mander – et hors de question de gâcher ce plaisir en lisant en diagonale. Mais, il avait tant envie de profiter de ce petit présent…

'_Bon…' _

Le jeune homme jeta des discrets coups d'œil aux alentours.

'_Il n'y a personne, non ?'_

« Chao Xin, Chi-Yun, Mei-Mei, ainsi que tous les frères de Beilin… vous n'avez rien vu, hein. Votre Grand Frère va faire une petite entorse à la règle… mais c'est parce que vous lui manquez trop. »

En cette heure, le grand et célèbre Général du Royaume – reconnu comme l'Ancien Capitaine de l'Equipe Nationale et un des meilleurs Bladers de la Terre du Milieu – était comme un enfant impatient, un peu solitaire, trop éloigné de sa famille. C'est pourquoi, ces caprices que personne ne lui avait jamais connus, il allait _se_ permettre d'en faire un. Que diantre…

'_Non, mais ! Après tout, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça…'_

Ses doigts puissants défroissèrent le papier, révélant le présent de ses bien-aimés. Et sa curiosité impatiente – presque enfantine – fut amplement récompensée. Car, à l'intérieur, se trouvait…

« Oh, par le Mandat Céleste ! C'est… magnifique, Mei-Mei ! »

…un nouveau costume pour lui, couleur rouge et or : immense robe masculine qu'un blanc pur traversait. Un magnifique animal brodé d'or scintillait au milieu d'un décor d'argent, fait de bambous et de fleurs de chrysanthèmes. Mille couleurs semblaient s'y mêler dans l'harmonie la plus complète qu'une âme peut éprouver…

'_Un… Kirin ?'_

Et, sur le magnifique habit, des caractères y étaient visibles, à la fois tracés au pinceau et brodés.

**金 **_**Jīn**_

**德 **_**Dé**_

**麒 **_**Qí**_

**麟 **_**Lín**_

'**Le Kirin à la Vertu d'Or.'**

Un petit mot était joint au paquet :

'_C'est pour tes cérémonies officielles à la Cour, ou durant tes missions représentatives à l'étranger. Un Grand Général sans grande tenue, n'en est pas un !_

_PS : La calligraphie est de Chi-Yun, je n'aurais jamais pu la tracer sans faire de faute. Hi hi. Oh, et il a aussi corrigé cette missive.' _

En effet, 'missive' n'était pas un mot qu'aurait à priori utilisé Mei-Mei. Un peu trop compliqué… et ce style sans faute… c'était certain que la plume à la précise et élégante de Chi-Yun était passée par là.

« Merci… merci à vous deux. »

Plus heureux que jamais, l'ancien Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong serra l'habit contre son cœur, en fermant les yeux. A le voir ainsi, personne n'eût pu imaginer que l'un des plus puissants Bladers de la Terre du Milieu et le jeune homme si attaché aux siens, ne faisaient pourtant qu'un.

'_Vous êtes ma force.'_

Seule chose qui l'inquiétait un peu : le choix des couleurs. Quoique magnifique sous tous les aspects, il n'était pas sans conséquence. Le jaune… était, dans les traditions antiques, la couleur réservée à l'Empereur. Bien que l'époque moderne tolérât désormais cet usage, Wang Dashan n'était pas sûr qu'au Palais, où les traditions étaient si fermement ancrées, cela ne véhicula un message lourd de conséquence.

« Bah, j'aviserai quant il s'agira de mettre ce costume. »

Seul, face à ces lettres et ces cadeaux qui disaient tout le chaud sentiment de ses très chers, Wang Dashan se sentait heureux. Depuis son entrée en fonction au Palais, sa vie avait bien changé et ses rapports avec les autres en avaient subi les conséquences. Lorsqu'il était chef du Temple de Beilin et le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong, il était au centre de l'attention de tous : sans pourtant rechercher les honneurs, il lui était donné de servir les siens avec toute l'influence qu'il détenait alors.

'_Mes amis… comme vous me semblez loin, bien que nous soyons si proches dans notre cœur…'_

Régler les différends, rétablir la justice, veiller sur les siens, encourager ses compagnons, porter leurs espoirs – bref, en un mot, s'occuper de ses amis… toute cette responsabilité était devenue une seconde nature, chez lui. Les aimer ou les servir, c'était une seule et même chose.

« Si seulement… je pouvais éprouver la même chose ici… »

Mais depuis qu'il était venu servir à la cour, tout cet ordre harmonieux s'en était retrouvé bouleversé. Et, bien que son dévouement n'eût pas changé d'un iota, il ne trouvait plus des oreilles aussi attentives et des cœurs aussi ouverts à son expression. Les administrateurs royaux n'étaient pas sensibles à son intention, et même ses pairs militaires ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'attention.

'_N'étant utile à personne… c'est là que je me sens seul.'_

Heureusement, il n'en était pas de même avec les escadrons de Bladers sous ses ordres directs. Hommes et femmes semblaient apprécier sa présence et ses actions – certains d'entre eux lui rappelaient même ses amis de Beilin. Pourtant, d'autres choses troublantes venaient gâcher cet élément encourageant. Certains de ses semblables avaient un étrange comportement à son égard : sans lui marquer le moindre respect – en dépit d'une absence totale d'agressivité de sa part – ils s'obstinaient à le côtoyer et à le poursuivre de leurs moqueries.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… mais si ce n'est pas le petit nouveau, qui est là ? »

Le plus gênant était que bon nombre d'entre eux étaient des Bladers – ses pairs, ses semblables – et ça, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Le sens de l'honneur était une vertu qui lui était totalement intrinsèque : y porter atteinte, c'était comme l'insulter _lui_.

_Lui et Zurafa. _

« … »

« Oh, tu ne dis rien, petit général. Aurais-tu donné ta langue au Kirin ? »

« … »

« Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose. On dirait qu'il fait semblant d'être intelligent aux réunions, mais que dans la réalité, il ne comprend pas grand-chose ? »

« … »

Wang Dashan mourrait d'envie de les remettre à leur place, avec Zurafa : elle-même le désirait ardemment, il pouvait l'entendre le lui dire. Mais ce qui était une tradition dans les rues de sa région natale, et même dans l'enceinte du Temple de Beilin, était prohibé entre les quatre murs du Palais des Songes. La seule – et dernière – fois où il avait relevé le défi, manquant de se lancer dans un combat contre une trentaine de Toupies – c'est dire la lâcheté de ses adversaires – des gardes du palais étaient rapidement intervenu pour faire savoir le dérangement causé à Sa Majesté.

« Ouh-hou, tu entends ce qu'on te dit ? »

« … »

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas empêché ses agresseurs de continuer à le tourmenter – le réduisant à subir leurs insultes la tête haute, l'air impassible.

« On dit que tu as reçu les faveurs de Sa Majesté. Il paraît que… tu lui plais bien. »

« … »

Derrière eux, une jeune femme – Bladeuse probablement – riait sans retenue. Encouragés par cette démonstration de bêtise, les deux hommes poursuivaient leurs moqueries.

« Apparemment, comme Sa Majesté t'aime bien, tu nous ignores, nous tes pairs. On ne doit pas être assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« … »

C'est alors que la jeune Bladeuse s'avança, détaillant son visage.

« Pourtant, c'est dommage. Il est plutôt mignon… »

Soudain, les hommes qui le tyrannisaient se mirent à le regarder avec plus d'attention – sans qu'il ne marquât le moindre mouvement.

« … … …c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. »

'Pas mal' n'était pas un mot qui rendait justice au Maître de Zurafa. Avec sa longue carrure, qui se déplaçait au rythme d'une longue chevelure de jais et d'or, son visage aux traits fermes exprimait toute la puissance de Zurafa, la Vertueuse. Mais, surtout, ses yeux émeraude irradiaient une force de moralité et de sévérité qui ne laissait pas de marbre – qu'elle attirât profondément ou qu'elle agaçât un peu.

« Mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'il nous ignore. Il se croit peut-être trop bien pour nous, avec son bel air et ses talents… et toujours à faire son travail, par ci par là, au lieu de venir avec nous, et… »

Wang Dashan ne pouvait pas encore saisir le sens de ces paroles, à l'époque. Il manquait encore d'expérience pour comprendre la portée de ces actes – et le sens véritable qui s'y trouvait. S'il avait compris, il eût certainement désamorcé la situation en montrant plus de complaisance.

« On est tes semblables, et toi… »

« Vous n'êtes pas mes semblables. »

Mais il n'avait pas l'expérience. Et ne voyait en eux que des militaires piétinant l'honneur du Blader, et de surcroît incapables de lui parler convenablement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu oses d-… ! »

S'il avait pu lire derrière les rodomontades, il aurait compris qu'en réalité, il _attirait_ les gens par ce qu'il dégageait.

« Je ne suis pas et _ne_ _serais jamais_ comme vous. Des Bladers qui méprisent le sens de l'honneur… n'en sont pas ! »

Ses yeux émeraude étincelaient, et, pour la première fois, leur détenteur montra sa colère – la colère qu'il ressentait depuis le début, mais qu'il s'efforçait de détourner afin de ne point aller à l'encontre des ordres de Sa Majesté. D'abord choqués par cette démonstration soudaine, les agresseurs se mirent à souffler de mépris.

« Je le savais, il se croit trop bien pour nous. »

« Humph, en fait, il a juste une belle allure et un peu de talent. Derrière ça, rien. Certainement rien dans les tripes… ou ailleurs. »

« Il a dû charmer Sa Majesté pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Comme avec ses potes du Temple… sinon, comment il serait devenu chef aussi vite ? »

« … »

Prenant son silence comme un affront sans mots, le groupe s'avança personnellement devant lui, brandissant un poing devant son visage.

« Sans doute tes copains du Temple étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre ta nullité… ils avaient trop bu, le jour où ils ont fait de toi leur chef ? A moins qu'ils aient le cerveau ramolli ? »

Wang Dashan décida, aujourd'hui, que c'en fut trop. Cette fois, ils étaient allés _trop loin_. S'en prendre à lui, c'était une chose, mais insulter ses amis, c'était _inacceptable_. Alors, sans le moindre avertissement, il attrapa le col d'un de ses agresseurs, qui glapit devant la fermeté du geste.

« Ne redis jamais du mal de mes amis de Beilin. »

« Lâche-moi ! »

Sa main, qui avait intercepté les doigts en une clé adroitement placée, fit craquer les jointures ennemies sans la moindre hésitation. Un cri de douleur sortit du malheureux, mais le Maître de Zurafa ne desserra jamais sa prise.

« Le Temple de Beilin a porté les espoirs de toute la Terre du Milieu. Où étiez-vous, lorsque nous avons combattu contre la Gan Gan Galaxy, Excalibur et tant d'autres ? »

Le regard émeraude était si froid, et le ton aussi glacial, que pour la première fois durant cet entretien, les agresseurs furent incapables de lui répondre.

« Un seul d'entre eux est plus valeureux que vous tous réunis, et n'importe lequel de mes équipiers pourrait vous battre sans problème. Quant à moi, qui suis le Capitaine de la Wang Hu Zhong… »

Une lueur glaciale – comme celle d'un tigre prêt à l'assaut, et pourtant si calme – fit reculer ses adversaires.

« …je ne suis pas sûr de _ne pas_ _totalement vous annihiler_ si je ne me retiens _pas_. Alors ne m'énervez _plus jamais_. »

Un silence de mort s'était installé, dans la sordide scène qui se jouait. Et, sans même qu'il eût à sortir Zurafa – fort heureusement – le jeune général avait imposé sa loi. Ce n'était pas après tout pour rien qu'on prétendait qu'il était un des rares – avec ses autres coéquipiers – à avoir atteint le sommet de Beilin.

« … »

Puis ses adversaires détalèrent, dans une retraite chaotique, alors qu'il leur dardait un regard méprisant. Mais le combat n'était pas fini, et le jeune homme le sut lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles.

« Tu es peut-être très fort, mais tu n'es plus le Capitaine de la Wang Hu Zhong. »

Brusque comme une embuscade, ces mots percèrent son cœur. Et, pour la première fois depuis leur confrontation, le jeune Maître de Zurafa ouvrit la bouche, sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce fût.

« Pas plus que tu n'es encore le chef du Temple de Beilin. »

Car, en dépit de tout le fiel qui y coulait, leur sens portait une vérité qu'il ne voulait entendre.

_Cette vérité, sur sa solitude, celle dans laquelle il s'était lui-même conduite. _

« Tu es le Général Zurafa, servant de Sa Majesté. Et il peut disposer de toi comme bon lui semble. »

De nouveau, le jeune Blader eut une expression glaciale.

« Ce n'est pas votre affaire, mais celle de Sa Majesté. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une voix impérieuse résonna dans le Jardin des Orchidées.

« Il a tout à fait raison, c'est de mon ressort seul. Alors, quittez ces lieux, à moins que vous ne désiriez endurer le Supplice de la Bastonnade pour outrage à ma personne. »

Apeurés devant la soudaine mais imposante présence du Fils du Ciel, les agresseurs se turent, saisis devant la colère froide qui émanait de lui. Avant de fuir sans demander leur reste, sous les prunelles glacées de leur maître.

« … »

Silencieux, l'Empereur contempla leur point de fuite, son expression toujours fermée. Wang Dashan n'osa troubler sa méditation, songeant qu'il ne serait pas bon d'offenser celui qui régnait sur la Terre du Milieu. Mais, lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, ses yeux de jais avaient perdu leur éclat glacial. Ne restait plus que leur profonde couleur, avec une lueur légèrement plus douce.

« Mon cher Général. »

Dans une attitude de calme déférence, le Maître de Zurafa s'agenouilla lentement sur le sol, devant son Souverain. Ses longs cheveux noirs touchèrent gracieusement le sol, comme pour mieux s'y poser. Et alors que le vent jouait avec les quelques mèches blondes qu'il avait, le jeune homme prononça avec un air profondément solennel ces quelques précieux mots.

« Veuillez me pardonner, Ô Mon Empereur. »

Le Fils du Ciel parut détourner la question, et mettre également de côté le geste fort respectueux de son serviteur.

« As-tu encore été tourmenté, jeune et vaillant général ? »

« Rien qui ne vaut la peine d'être mentionné, Votre Altesse. »

Une main s'approcha de son visage, saisissant avec fugacité sa joue droite, avant d'y laisser la trace d'un toucher subtil.

« Votre Majesté ? »

« Ton bien-être m'importe, jeune Maître de Zurafa. »

La tête toujours inclinée vers la terre, ce dernier répondit calmement.

« Votre serviteur vous est reconnaissant de vos attentions… mais le vôtre importe plus que ma seule personne. Votre rang fait de vous le seul être irremplaçable pour la prospérité de la Terre du Milieu. »

Un peu contrarié par cette démonstration profonde de déférence, l'Empereur s'avança vers lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Un bruissement de robe, et, soudain, Wang Dashan se sentit frémir intérieurement, avec force de violence : son maître venait de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, au dessus de lui !

'_Votre… Altesse ? Un tel… geste ?'_

« Ne sois pas si formel. J'aimerais te traiter en ami… en proche, même. »

Toujours agenouillé à terre, le jeune général garda la tête baissée vers le sol, ses longs cheveux de jais et d'or posés sur le dallage empierré. En dépit du contact royal sur ses épaules et de la surprise profonde qu'il avait ressentie, de l'extérieur, le Maître de Zurafa n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Comme avec obstination, son regard émeraude restait tourné vers la terre, loin du visage de Son Altesse.

« Je ne puis, Votre Majesté. Vous êtes mon roi et je suis votre servant. »

Soudainement, les mains avaient disparu de ses épaules, comme les abandonnant.

« En effet, je suis ton roi et tu es mon servant. C'est pourquoi tu vas m'obéir. »

Le ton paraissait plus froid que lors du début de leur entretien. Incertain quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter, le jeune Blader choisit de se taire, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

'_L'ai-je… contrarié ?'_

Mais, soudainement, un froissement de robe impériale l'avait effleuré, avant de révéler le chemin devant lui.

« Suis-moi. »

'_Il… s'est levé ?'_

Sans oser le suivre du regard, le jeune Blader avait demandé.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Mon Souverain ? »

« Escorte-moi sur le Chemin des Prières. Je n'aime pas me déplacer avec mes gardes du corps, mais tu feras une compagnie appréciable. Et nul ne peut remettre en cause tes aptitudes de Blader, c'est chose certaine. Tu sauras donc me protéger. »

Avec sagesse, le jeune général ferma les yeux, avant de lever.

« Vous êtes en sécurité entre les quatre murs du Palais des Songes. Je vais toutefois vous ouvrir la route avec ma Zurafa, et vous protéger de toute improbable agression. »

Et d'armer les pièces de son lanceur, avec l'agilité d'une longue expérience et du talent certain, plaçant sa Toupie dedans. Puis, de déplier son corps avec une grâce profonde, ses longs cheveux flottant au rythme du vent.

« Veuillez me suivre, Votre Majesté. »

A côté de lui, le Fils du Ciel observait ses gestes avec attention. Ses yeux sombres allaient à la bandoulière où était rangé l'armement du Blader, que l'ancien Chef de Beilin avait sorti avec prestance. Sur la ceinture qu'il portait en permanence, était brodé le symbole des Maîtres des Armes Royaux.

« … »

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Votre Altesse ? J'ai dit que j'assurerais personnellement votre sécurité, et un Blader d'honneur ne revient pas sur sa parole. »

Alors que le Fils du Ciel s'engagea à sa suite, suivant son général dans l'allée dégagée, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire calmement ces mots.

« Zurafa est puissante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour la première fois, Wang Dashan eut un sourire sur son visage, alors qu'il cheminait prestement sur le dallage de pierre. Agile, son long corps musclé se mouvait avec une telle légèreté, que seule l'aura de puissance qui s'en dégageait parlait de sa réelle force.

« Il n'est pas de plus puissante qu'elle dans tout l'Empire du Milieu. Elle a défait nombre d'ennemis et rencontré d'innombrables grands adversaires. »

'_Mais des Bladers d'autres pays, comme Ginga, ne sont pas seulement de grands adversaires, mais aussi… de grands amis.' _

Son maître et celui de la Terre du Milieu poursuivait, d'une voix toujours neutre.

« Et tu es très puissant, toi aussi. »

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son cœur, contemplant l'immensité étoilée devant eux. Et alors qu'il parlait pour lui-même, un sourire auréolait son visage d'un souvenir d'amour filial profond.

« Ce sont mes amis de Beilin qui m'ont donné cette force. Tous ces quatre-mille ans de tradition, transmis par mes frères et sœurs, vibrent dans mes veines. Je ne suis rien sans eux, et je ne serai jamais rien sans eux. »

'_Et vous, encore plus que les autres… Chao Xin, Chi-Yun, Mei-Mei.'_

Mais, comme un étrange augure de mystère sombre, une aura impériale vint troubler cette expression du cœur, qui rendait son âme si pure.

« Tu te trompes. »

Et ces émotions de tendresse, qui habitaient le fond de son âme pour la nourrir, s'évanouirent devant ces trois simples mots. Interloqué, Wang Dashan se tourna brusquement vers Sa Majesté, mais cette dernière ne déroba pas ses yeux à ces émeraudes interrogatrices.

« Cette force ne provient pas de tes frères et sœurs. »

Cette affirmation fut si choquante pour le Maître de Zurafa, que, pour la première fois, ce dernier en oubliât à qui il s'adressait, et tout le protocole qui allait avec.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Cette force, ce sont les espoirs de tous mes amis qui ont été à mes côtés, lorsque j'aspirais à grandir et m'élever… elle m'a accompagné durant tout mon chemin jusqu'à ici, et il n'est pas un jour sans que je pense à deux : c'est donc d'eux que je tire ma force ! »

« Non, elle ne provient pas d'eux, mais de toi. »

Abasourdi par une telle assertion, l'ancien Chef de Beilin resta immobile, sans mot dire. C'est ce moment-là que le Fils du Ciel choisit pour s'avancer, très près de son général, avant de poser une main sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

« Il y a, à l'intérieur de toi, un pouvoir très fort. Ne le ressens-tu pas ? »

Son cœur battait, comme un tambour de vie obstiné que rien ne veut arrêter. Mais c'était plutôt la chamade d'une angoisse latente, devant le geste osé de Son Empereur et de la situation incompréhensiblement inquiétante.

« … »

« Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Wang Dashan parvint à articuler avec simplicité, en dépit de l'émotion qui le traversait inconsciemment.

« Je ne doute pas des intentions de Son Altesse. »

Peut-être ce formalisme dut-il cacher un certain sentiment de peur, et le Fils du Ciel le sentit, en cette heure. C'est pourquoi il choisit de s'éloigner de son servant, lui permettant de souffler un peu, et, d'adopter une autre approche par-dessus le marché.

« Sais-tu… qui sont réellement les Kirin ? »

Redevenu parfaitement immobile comme un fauve, à la fois prêt à l'assaut et calme, le jeune général se contenta de sonder la nuit ténébreuse, de ses orbes émeraude aigus. Leur sagacité semblait enregistrer le sens des mots qui lui étaient donnés, dans le plus profond silence.

« Il est une légende, à leur sujet. »

Le Blader du Temple de Beilin continua à fixer l'immensité nocturne, où les étoiles semblaient s'évanouir. Devant lui, son interlocuteur poursuivait, d'une voix toujours calme.

« On dit que lorsqu'un Kirin vient sur terre, une ère de prospérité et d'harmonie se prépare.

Mais ils sont extrêmement rares, et peuvent déserter une ère qu'ils jugent corrompue. »

C'est à ce moment que le Maître de la Terre du Milieu se tourna, faisant brusquement face à son servant. N'étaient-ce les années de travail au Temple, qui avaient soudé sa personnalité en un sang-froid profond, que le jeune général eût certainement sursauté devant le geste.

« Mais, c'est lorsqu'il se présente devant un Empereur, que le Kirin juge ou non s'il le servira. »

Les yeux sombres de l'Empereur le fixaient sans la moindre retenue, de ce même regard qui, à leur première rencontre, l'avait profondément mis mal à l'aise.

« … »

« … »

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire… que les Kirin sont les Servants des Empereurs ? »

Le regard inquisiteur du Fils du Ciel continuait à fouiller au plus profond de son âme, comme pour y trouver quelque chose. Cette fois, même le puissant Maître de Zurafa – connu comme un des plus courageux et forts des Bladers de la Terre du Milieu – ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Les Bladers capables de maîtriser un Kirin sont extrêmement rares. Ils constituent tout autant un présage que la venue du Kirin lui-même. »

Cette fois, Wang Dashan avait volontairement détourné le regard de celui de son maître. Même lui ne pouvait supporter l'expression qu'il y lisait.

« Zurafa… est un Kirin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peu importait la vaillance, désormais. Cet entretien était trop étrange, et il fallait y mettre fin.

« Il me semble. Mais… »

Par ces mots, les seuls qu'il voulut prononcer à présent.

« …ce n'est qu'une légende, Votre Majesté. »

« … »

Et de choisir la porte de sortie la plus efficace, comme l'application la plus évidente du Meilleur des Trente-Six Stratagèmes.

« Mon Empereur, Votre Serviteur a fort à faire pour vous servir. La Rivière des Ombres est en proie à une troublante révolte, et il ne sera pas bon d'attendre afin de la pacifier. Permettez donc que je me retire. »

« Va donc. »

Et de laisser le joyau de la Terre du Milieu, briller en son sein afin de la servir, tandis qu'une longue chevelure se dépliait gracieusement dans la nuit, ses éclats d'or brillant dans le reflet de la lune.

« … »

Emportant avec, toute la promesse d'une ère à venir. Et de la plus délicate des fleurs qui éclorait dans le printemps de ce nouveau désir.

« Tu es encore jeune… tu ne saisis pas. C'est pourquoi tu es encore immature, malgré ton intelligence. Ton potentiel est énorme, mais peu importe toute la valeur que tu as déjà démontrée : cette dernière n'est rien face aux réelles capacités dont tu pourrais faire preuve en t'alliant à moi. »

La robe aux mille ornements s'envolait au rythme d'une inquiétante brise nocturne. Et une branche de cerisier s'éleva, pour se déposer doucement sur ce linceul coloré.

« Zurafa n'est pas un seulement un Kirin. C'est le Maître des Kirin, le Kirin d'Or. Si un Kirin apparaît une fois par siècle, un Kirin d'Or s'incarne tous les mille ans. »

Linceul d'une ancienne ère, avec ses vieilles traditions, dont les pensées archaïques ne pourraient plus soutenir le changement.

« Ne pense pas que je te laisserai t'échapper, Maître d'Entre Tous les Kirin. Ce pouvoir que tu refuses de voir… se trouve dans ton cœur, et c'est pourquoi j'en prendrais possession, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

La branche s'était brisée, comme une promesse piétinée. Et la fleur tomba sur la robe royale, comme l'ultime ornement d'un pouvoir ténébreux.

* * *

**Note : **

(1) Le prénom de Dashan (大翔 _Daxiang_) signifie "Grand Envol".

(2) "Kirin" se dit 麒麟 _Qilin _en chinois. Zurafa est un Kirin. (D'où tout ce trip sur l'Esprit de la Toupie de Dashan.)

(3) Le "Fils du Ciel" fait référence à l'Empereur, qu'on dit doté du "Mandat Céleste", c'est-à-dire du droit de gouverner le monde. (d'où l'expression de Dashan "Par le Mandat Céleste !")

(4) Appeler autrui par son prénom est très rare en chinois. Il faut être très proche de la personne pour ça...

(5) La Tradition des "Enveloppes Rouges" (红包 _Hongbao_) est une tradition du Nouvel An Chinois, qui consiste à donner à des membres de la famille plus jeunes de l'argent dans des enveloppes rouges qui portent des inscriptions porte-bonheur. (Donc, Dashan, qui est le plus âgé... s'est bien fait avoir, car y'a personne pour lui donner quoique ce soit ! ^^)

(6) Wang Dashan est vraiment trop. ^_^

Wang Dashan, _entrant respectueusement_ : Ah-hem... cette dernière note me semble déplacée, si je puis me permettre.

Ananda : Ah bon ? Moi, je trouve que c'est la plus importante...

Wang Dashan : ... ... ... je ne sais si c'est sérieux.

Ananda : Tu es déjà sérieux pour mille, il faut bien que quelqu'un déconne à ta place. Admets que ce n'est pas ton point fort...

Wang Dashan : Je le concède tout à fait.

Ananda : ... ... ...ah, tu vois ! Même là, t'es trop sérieux ?

Wang Dashan : ?

Ananda : A propos, Hyoma qui a tourné dans la fanfiction "Coeur de Stratège, Oeil de Démon" voulait te remercier pour lui avoir traduit les "Trente-Six Stratagèmes" (三十六计 _San shi Liu Ji_).

Hyoma : Oui, tout à fait. Merci.

Wang Dashan : C'est tout naturel.

Ananda : Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hyoma ? Ce n'est ton plateau de tournage...

Hyoma, _sourire doux_ : En même temps, on peut se demander ce que _toi_, tu fais là, alors que tu n'apparais même pas dans les fics. Un auteur qui discute avec ses personnages, au lieu de faire son devoir - c'est-à-dire, écrire - comme ce brave Wang Dashan... tu ne crois pas que ce n'est point convenable ? /_Sourire encore plus doux_/

Ananda, _soupir_ : J'ai compris, je m'en vais.


	2. Les Quatre Tigres de Beilin

**« Au Cœur d'un Kirin Impérial » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : OUUUUUUUUIII ! ENFFFFFIIINNNNNN ! Après des décennies d'absence, enfin j'ai pu me bouger et continuer cette fanfiction... argh, je déteste relire mes fics. C'est nécessaire pour éponger les fautes, mais c'est un vrai calvaire quand les chapitres font plus de 40 pages. Je sens que, dans un proche avenir, je vais écrire des drabbles de 5 lignes, pour pouvoir alléger mon esprit... /_soupire_/**

**Merci pour les reviews ! Luunaa, of course. Et merci à toi, Nataku, tes reviews sympas m'ont reboosté alors que j'étais en panne d'énergie... et, c'est vrai, Dashan est trop. Et, en fait, pour ce qui est de son langage... eh bien, la triste vérité est que, ça vient de...**

**/_Scène dans les loges !_/**

**Ananda : Bon sang, où est passé Dashan ?! Chao Xin a fait son boudin et Mei-Mei était tristounette parce qu'il n'a pas pu allé au cinéma avec eux... /_Marche jusqu'à la scène, puis ouvre le rideau_/ Est-ce qu'il serait l-... AHHHH ! /_Une montagne de parchemins et de papier s'écroule sur elle, et l'ensevelit pour toujours_/ ... ... ... HELP !**

**Dashan, _assis à genoux sur un tapis, dans un décor à la chinoise_ : ... ... .../_Lit des milliers de feuilles avec des caractères_/ ...Hum... alors donc...**

**Chi-Yun, _à côté_ : Tiens, quelqu'un a parlé ? **

**Ananda, _ensevelie_ : ... ... ...AU SECOURS !**

**Dashan : Exact. Qui est-ce ?**

**Chi-Yun : Oh, c'est elle. **

**Ananda : Mais c'est quoi ce BINS ?! C'est quoi ces MONTAGNES DE PARCHEMINS ?! **

**Chi-Yun, _renifle de mépris_ : ça, comme tu dis, ce sont tes traductions minables de tes cours de chinois classiques. Tu as complètement massacré la beauté des textes chinois anciens. Je me demande comment t'as fait pour obtenir une note potable à l'examen...**

**Ananda : HE ! C'est pas gentil. Je te signale que ces traductions sont hyper dures, et que toutes les versions françaises ont un style ampoulé à faire peur. C'est pour ça que Dashan parle aussi bien, en fait, j'ai... /_Meurt sous les traductions_/ ...trop souffert des textes anciens. **

**Dashan, _affairé_ : ...**

**Chi-Yun : Je m'en fous, mais à cause de toi, Dashan doit faire des heures sup... pfff. **

**Et voilà, le secret est révélé. ^_^ Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, et merci encore pour vos encouragements ! **

* * *

Titre : **« Au Cœur d'un Kirin Impérial » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Masters, Beyblade Métal Fusion.

Genre : Aventure, épopée, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance. Incursion dans la « Terre du Milieu » (中国 _Zhongguo_)… la Chine.

Résumé : _Servir. Combattre. Aimer. _

_On dit que les Kirin sont les Servants des Purs, qui s'allient aux Empereurs afin de faire fleurir leur Royaume. Mais toi qui es le Kirin aux Ailes d'Or, le Maître d'entre Tous les Purs, que viens-tu faire dans ce royaume corrompu ? Se pourrait-il que tu y cherches un protecteur de ta justice et un amoureux de ta vertu ? Trouveras-tu une âme à qui t'attacher, afin que ton cœur heureux disperse ses bienfaits autour de lui ? _

Personnage principal : Wang Dashan 王大翔 (_Wang Daxiang_)

Personnages : Li Chi-Yun 李赤云, Chao Xin 周星 (_Zhou Xing_), Mei-Mei 美美.

Autres personnages : On verra probablement passer les traditionnels de Beyblade ! Ginga et compagnie.

Pairings : De tout. Shonen-ai, hétéro, shoujo-ai.

Notes : Des liens avec les fanfictions « Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » et « Twin Blade Legacy ».

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Les Quatre Tigres de Beilin**

* * *

(…) 憂日：「人皆有兄弟，我獨亡。」

_(…) __dit avec tristesse : « Les autres hommes ont tous des frères, je suis le seul qui n'en ai plus. »_

(…) 日：「四海之内，人兄弟也。(…) 君子和患乎無兄弟也?」

_Mais (…) lui répondit : « Entre les quatre mers, tous les hommes sont frères. (…) Comment l'homme de bien s'affligerait-il de n'en plus avoir ? »_

《論語, 孔子》

_Les Entretiens, Confucius_

* * *

…

**Sept ans auparavant.**

**Ville de Baimeihua. **

**Rue des Quatre Piliers. **

…

"**白梅花****城****"**

_**Bái Méihuā Chéng**_

**« Ville des Fleurs de Pruniers Blancs »**

"純士之地"

_« La Terre des Guerriers au cœur pur »_

Le pinceau s'envola comme un oiseau, épousant un bref instant le ciel : comme l'immensité de l'âme, qui, dans ces yeux émeraude profonds, reflétait l'intelligence de la vie. Et de survoler la feuille comme un rapace amoureux, pour se marier à la blancheur de la feuille, en une union de ce qui devint une phrase tracée à l'encre.

「士生於之地,純心也。

_« Ici naissent les valeureux guerriers au blanc cœur__.__ »_

« … »

Avec satisfaction, Wang Dashan reposa doucement le pinceau sur le petit support de pierre. Le Grand Maître des Tigres de Beilin aimait calligraphier. Les moines du Temple ne devaient pas seulement exceller en combat, mais également saisir l'essence de la vie : et cela, rien de mieux que l'art, pouvait le dire.

« 'La Rivière des Perles charrie les joyaux de mille émotions

Mais seul ton cœur est le diamant de mon propre monde.

Permets que mon doigt te porte, devant ce serment d'amitié

Afin que jamais je n'oublie ton éclat devant mon crépuscule.' »

En tant qu'aspirant au titre de Blader Lettré, il exerçait les Sept Arts : parmi lesquels, la calligraphie, la poésie, la musique, les mathématiques, et… le Beyblade. Peu de gens le savaient hors des moines de Beilin, mais le vaillant Maître de Zurafa était un calligraphe et un musicien très doué. Ses caractères reflétaient l'ardeur passionnée de son âme pourtant calme dans son expression, et les sons qui s'élevaient de son _Erhu_ – ou violon chinois – avaient le don de toucher par les émotions profondes qui habitaient son cœur.

_Mon cœur est comme la fontaine de cristal,_

_Qui reflète le soleil de l'espoir._

_Que l'eau de ces mille émotions _

_Colore d'arc-en-ciel dans son amour._

Car Wang Dashan de Beilin n'était pas seulement un Blader puissant et un chef charismatique, c'était également un être aux sentiments aussi profonds que sincères. Et toute l'intelligence dont la vie l'avait dotée s'exprimait dans ses créations artistiques, dont l'inspiration la plus profonde était ses sentiments pour les siens.

« 'Vous qui avez porté les jours de ma vie,

Dans la faiblesse de mes moments

Et le sourire de mes instants,

Vous êtes le souvenir des mes sentiments

Et le cœur de mon amour.' »

Sa vocation était d'être un Maître des Armes, mais sa nature était celle d'un être dévoué aux siens, qui tirait sa satisfaction du bonheur des aimés. Et son amour pour ceux qu'il servait, et chérissait tout à la fois, se traduisait dans la sincérité de son art : fermeté du pinceau aux caractères de merveille, émotion des notes sous le toucher des cordes du violon. C'était toute la profondeur de son âme, qui pouvait être lue, dans la beauté vibrante de ses œuvres.

« 'Je ne veux que vous servir pour le restant de mes jours. Mais que le Destin décidera-t-il pour moi ?' »

Et ce pinceau, devenu magique dans l'inspiration de sa propre vie, la teintait des mystères de la réussite, que la clairvoyance de son expérience transformait en un talent d'amour.

« 'Puis-je contempler, pour l'éternité,

La lumière de ces grands sentiments ?

Ressentirais-je l'émotion de découvrir

Une nouvelle façon de vous aimer ?

Mais il me faut partir, au-devant de ma destinée :

Comme l'être qui doit se trouver,

Avant de toucher le cœur de son sentiment d'amour.' »

_**Car ton amour existe par la fermeté de son cœur et la sagesse de son esprit, que seule l'expérience fortifie et révèle. **_

Et comme un tremplin de cœur, l'enthousiasme pénétra l'âme de son art, pour fleurir en un geste de poésie : la passion qui vivait par ses sens s'exprimait par l'émotion subtile qui le traversait. C'était tout l'art de Wang Dashan, Maître de Zurafa la Vertueuse, mais dont le cœur était dévouement d'amour, et l'âme une fontaine d'émotion.

« 'Alors, lorsque je serai loin de vous,

Votre souvenir nourrira les vides de mes espoirs.

Et si je me perds dans l'instabilité de mon sentiment,

La force de notre lien me rappellera à ma nature profonde.

Avec douceur, toute l'âpreté que je ressens

S'évanouira dans la renaissance de mon espérance.' »

Un gong résonna, comme le début d'un nouveau temps. La quatrième veille commençait, et, avec elle, le moment des entretiens que des pas furtifs amenaient.

_Plac. Plac. Plac. _

Et bien que sa main traçât les caractères dans le dessin de l'encre, en harmonie avec son corps parfaitement concentré et ses cheveux se balançant au vent, Wang Dashan avait perçu la présence dans la calme disposition de son esprit.

« Grand Maître. »

Ces mots achevèrent de confirmer cette venue, mais le Grand Tigre de Beilin ne modifia en rien sa posture, toujours si calme dans le tracé de son pinceau.

« Le Représentant du District demande audience avec vous. »

Alors ses yeux émeraude, doucement étincelants comme un grand frère protecteur, se posèrent sur le nouveau venu, le couvant de leur regard bienveillant.

« Je comprends. Fais-le entrer. »

« Bien. »

Mais un fugace courant d'air souleva la feuille, révélant la beauté qui coulait de ses doigts : et cet art qui surgissait de son cœur ne put demeurer, une fois de plus, secret pour ses frères.

« Oh, vous êtes… ! Puis-je ? »

« Bien entendu. »

Cette poésie dont il traçait les caractères, elle chantait dans son cœur : mais son expression touchait les âmes de ceux qui étaient à ses côtés. Et c'est pourquoi le frère moine ne put la laisser échapper de ses propres yeux.

« Cette poésie… est magnifique. Vous… n'avez jamais cessé d'être artiste. Celui que l'on connaît comme le puissant Maître de Zurafa, la Vertueuse… est également un lettré et artiste accompli. »

La modestie était innée chez Wang Dashan : elle n'était pas seulement une tradition dans son milieu, c'était plus réalistement un pan de tradition qui s'était ancré au plus profond de son cœur. Comme un code de conduite inné, que la force acquise dans la vie avait fait fleurir en talent.

« Tu me complimentes trop. »

Ne l'appelait-on pas 'Zurafa, la Vertueuse' ? Comment son Maître aurait-il pu être autrement ? Mais ceux qui le connaissaient passaient outre ce trait de caractère si caractéristique à sa personne.

« Ne soyez pas modeste, vous savez que c'est la vérité. Votre calligraphie est de plus en plus belle… c'est, après tout, l'apanage des grands guerriers. »

Cette fois, le jeune Maître de Zurafa ne répondit point, se contentant de sourire avec douceur. A le voir ainsi, toute crainte se fût évanouie devant ceux qui le rencontraient.

_Lorsqu'un cœur révèle son sourire, la confiance envahit l'âme dans la bonté. _

« Oh, à propos ! Il y a fort longtemps que le son de votre _erhu_ n'a point résonné dans le Temple. Quand en feriez-vous résonner les cordes, pour le plaisir de nos oreilles et le ravissement de nos cœurs ? »

Le jeune moine souriait, conquis par celui qu'il servait. Mais, par un curieux paradoxe des relations humaines, cet être qu'il appelait 'Maître' dans son respect, ne l'avait jamais dominé. Il s'était fait plus humble, et c'était ainsi qu'il avait été placé au dessus des autres.

« Ces derniers temps ont été riches en affaires… notre équipe a dû combattre à de nombreuses reprises. Peut-être au Prochain Festival de la Floraison des Pruniers… ? »

« Oh, ce sera merveilleux ! Rien de tel, que le Festival de la Floraison, pour se détendre et retrouver la joie ! »

Et de s'écrier, avec une spontanéité touchante.

« J'espère que Maître Chao Xin sera présent. Et également Maître Li Chi-Yun, et Dame Mei-Mei ! »

Emporté par un certain enthousiasme, le jeune frère en oublia la raison originelle de sa venue, continuant à parler sous l'œil un peu amusé de son aîné.

« Les instruments sont bien entretenus. J'ai eu fort du mal à convaincre Maître Li Chi-Yun de me laisser m'occuper de son _pipa_, il prétend qu'un Lettré digne de ce nom se doit d'entretenir lui-même sa mandoline. Mais ma sœur n'a point eu de mal à prendre soin de la flûte de Dame Mei-Mei. »

Calligraphiant avec une aisance proche de la divinité, le jeune Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong sourit de nouveau, jugeant bon d'expliquer.

« Chi-Yun n'est pas issu de la noblesse, il a l'habitude de s'occuper lui-même de ses affaires. Mais Mei-Mei est d'un caractère plus adaptable. Quant à Chao Xin, ses origines lui donnent ce genre d'habitudes, dont il use sans parcimonie. »

'_D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle que je dois le punir pour avoir « laissé passer » son tour de balayage. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à un châtiment un peu plus percutant, le dernier n'a pas eu l'air de lui donner un meilleur cerveau…'_

Le petit moine ne comprit pas l'éclat ironique qui teinta brièvement le sourire de Wang Dashan, et le prit pour un malaise passager de son frère.

« La voix de Maître Chao Xin n'a pas d'égale. Lorsque vous jouez ensemble… les étoiles s'arrêtent de briller, pour vous écouter. »

'_Les étoiles s'arrêtent de briller… vraiment ?'_

C'était la pure vérité. Chao Xin chantait merveilleusement bien. Et lorsqu'eux deux s'exprimaient ensemble, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire séparément – et qui impressionnait déjà fort leurs auditeurs – ne ressemblait qu'à l'ombre d'une étoile brillante.

« … »

Le pinceau se déposa sur le rebord du petit support de pierre.

'_C'est vraiment une pitié que cet abruti préfère la musique moderne, comme ces mélodies en provenance de je-ne-sais-plus quel pays… hé. Il a en horreur les chants traditionnels chinois. Mais je me vois mal jouer cette musique de film d'amour mélodramatique, le… oh, comment c'est déjà… Tatinic ? Titinic ? Titanac ? Enfin, peu importe !'_

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! De vous y entendre. Et de vous y voir briller au concours des Bladers aussi ! »

Cette fois, Wang Dashan jugea bon de mettre fin à cette série de louanges un peu trop enthousiastes.

« Et, ce Représentant… ? »

Ce point soulevé, le petit moine ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de brusquement se souvenir.

« Oh, pardon ! Vous avez raison, Grand Maître, il doit attendre ! Je m'en vais, alors. Bon entretien ! »

Et de filer prestement, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme, qui prit de nouveau le pinceau, pour cette fois enlever toute goutte d'encre restante.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Quelle déférence… presque excessive. Chao Xin pourrait en prendre de la graine, mais il ne faut trop rêver. »

'_Je préfère me l'imaginer en tant que plaisanterie. Le voir en tant que réalité amènerait une image traumatisante pour le cœur.'_

Le rideau de perles s'ouvrit soudainement, cependant baigné d'une lumière douce, qui conféra une lente et envoûtante torpeur au mouvement cristallin : et la silhouette irradiant le soleil pénétra l'espace du Pavillon des Rencontres, foulant le sol de ce temple aux mille secrets.

« Grand Maître Wang Dashan de Beilin, Capitaine de l'équipe Wang Hu Zhong, Chef des Dix-mille Tigres de la Montagne Sacrée. Maître de Zurafa la Vertueuse, âme du Kirin d'Or qui protège la Terre du Milieu. »

Et le Grand Maître du Temple s'inclina avec déférence, de cette grâce qui eût charmé tout être, tant elle s'harmonisait avec la puissance qu'il dégageait.

« Grand Représentant de la Région aux Cinq Vallées, Gérant de la Ville aux Pruniers Blancs, je vous prie humblement d'accepter ma modeste contribution à votre réussite. Que l'harmonie de notre rencontre nourrisse la prospérité de nos affaires. »

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, le jeune Blader vit que l'homme avait eu un bref sourire.

« Vous êtes cultivé, Maître Wang Dashan. »

En dépit de sa politesse, ce dernier interrogea l'expression faciale de son interlocuteur, de son regard émeraude toujours droit et sans hésitation. Ces orbes si calmes avaient le pouvoir de lire la plus profonde lueur de leur vis-à-vis et d'en extraire la moindre intention.

« En doutiez-vous, Grand Représentant ? »

Devant la sereine mais ferme question de son hôte, le visiteur eut un geste de la tête rassurant.

« Ne vous vexez point, je ne voulais guère mettre en doute vos savoirs. Il est juste fort rare pour un Blader issu de régions montagnardes d'avoir une telle culture des rapports sociétaux. C'est fort appréciable. »

Les orbes émeraude s'adoucirent légèrement, mais la contenance droite révéla la vigilance interne toujours présente chez le Grand Tigre de Beilin.

« Vous m'en voyez honoré, mais c'est chose normale que d'accueillir comme il se doit un visiteur. »

« Pourtant, ce ne semblait pas être l'avis de votre ami, qui m'a accueilli tout à l'heure. 'Accueilli', dis-je, mais peut-être devrais-je plutôt dire 'cavalièrement salué', afin de rendre justice à la réalité… »

Wang Dashan avait un _sombre_ pressentiment quant à l'identité de cette personne.

'_Oh, pour l'amour du Beyblade. Faîtes que cette personne ne soit pas qui je pense…'_

« Veuillez accepter mes plus profondes excuses pour ce regrettable incident. Je veillerai à régler la cause de ce problème au plus vite. »

« Oh, je n'ai pas été offensé. Plutôt surpris, il faut dire. Être interpellé par '_Yo, salut, mec. Je t'ai jamais vu. T'es qui ? Ah, ouais, le Représentant. Dashan t'attend, il a passé l'après-midi à préparer la salle, et maintenant, comme il sait plus quoi faire, il calligraphie… allez, à plus !_' »

En dépit de tout son calme profond et de sa maîtrise de lui-même remarquable, Wang Dashan ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en entendant la phrase, serrant brièvement les dents.

'_Cet IMBECILE de Chao Xin. Je te promets… que tu vas me le payer. Tu vas voir, les mille marches du Temple attendent que tu les récures… et tout seul, tu m'entends, tout __seul__ !'_

« Pouvons-nous passer au sujet de l'entretien, à présent ? »

Si le Représentant fut légèrement amusé par l'intermède, il ne le montra pas et enchaîna sans plus attendre.

« Oui, bien entendu. Comme vous le savez, la charge de la Ville aux Pruniers Blancs m'échut et ce fut un honneur. Cette dernière, en pleine essor, a vu sa prospérité croître ces dernières décennies. Mais ce ne fut point sans revers, et ces derniers furent l'arrivée de nombreux bandits terrorisant la population. Je ne dispose malheureusement pas d'armée assez forte pour les chasser. Serait-il possible de faire appel aux puissant Bladers de Beilin afin de chasser ces inopportuns ? »

Wang Dashan plongea son regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, comme pour y déceler la moindre lueur de suspicion ou d'hésitation, qui eût trahi une intention fourbe. Il n'y vit qu'une profonde inquiétude, mêlée d'honnêteté et d'espérance. C'est alors qu'il sourit, exprimant cette bienveillance qui lui était propre.

« Bien entendu. La Ville des Pruniers Blancs a toujours fait preuve d'hospitalité à notre égard. Je serai heureux de pouvoir exprimer notre gratitude, en vous retournant la faveur. »

L'on racontait que, lorsque le Maître de Zurafa souriait, tout être dans le besoin était béni et tout opprimé trouvait réconfort. Il était celui qui protégeait le faible et chérissait l'honnête. Certains allaient même jusqu'à prétendre, qu'il était une créature descendue du ciel afin de venir en aide aux êtres humains.

« Cette gratitude, c'est notre peuple qui a l'honneur de l'exprimer, et moi, qui me tiens humblement à sa tête, ne trouve que de bien piètres mots pour vous la formuler. »

Ce qui était certain, c'était que _lui_, ne pensait point être descendu du firmament.

« Ces mots ne sont point nécessaires, devant un devoir qui doit être accompli. Je me rendrai donc là-bas au plus vite avec mon équipe. »

La surprise fut telle pour le Représentant de la Ville, qu'il en manqua de tomber, en dépit de sa posture agenouillée sur le doux coussin.

« Vous-même, en personne ?! »

Et le jeune Maître de Zurafa sourit, avec ce calme qui apaisait l'inquiétude, et de cette bienveillance qui inspirait la confiance. Toute la beauté de ces émotions, sur son visage, donnait à sa sévère prestance une aura plus magnifique encore.

« Vous avez ma parole. »

« C'est un honneur, Maître de Zurafa. Bien que j'en sois flatté, tant d'attention… »

L'éclat bienveillant de ces orbes émeraude ne disparut point, mais leur détenteur choisit une parole plus ferme.

« J'ai à faire là-bas. De plus, il n'est nulle nécessité de me remercier pour ce qui n'est qu'un devoir. Après tout, la Ville des Pruniers Blancs nourrit nos Bladers par sa prospérité. C'est elle qui a accueilli nos frères et sœurs, lorsque, encore inconnus du monde, nous errions sans terre ni ressources. Comment pourrais-je vous refuser ce service ? »

Cette fois, le Représentant sourit, sans mot dire. C'est ce moment-là que choisit le Grand Maître de Beilin pour appeler le garçon qui se trouvait derrière la porte, près à raccompagner leur visiteur après leur entretien dans le Pavillon des Rencontres. Peu de temps après, les yeux cuivre fort sérieux du jeune Maître de Lacerta apparurent dans leur champ de vision.

« Oui, Capitaine ? »

Li Chi-Yun était _toujours_ sérieux. Personne ne savait si c'était un trait originel de son caractère, ou s'il l'avait amplement copié sur son idole. A moins, comme le disait un certain Maître de Virgo, les 'mecs-sérieux-à-en-mourir' ne pouvaient que s'influencer l'un l'autre, car, comme on dirait, 'qui se ressemble s'assemble'…

« Notre visiteur et moi devons encore poursuivre notre entretien. J'aurais donc besoin que tu organises les préparatifs pour une prochaine expédition. »

« Très bien, mon Capitaine. »

Devant un étranger, Li Chi-Yun ne se référait qu'à son supérieur par son grade, peu importât le lien d'amitié si fort qu'ils partageassent. C'était une caractéristique de Lacerta, que de placer les convenances avant tout (et aussi un facteur de mésentente avec Virgo).

« Nous partirons pour la Région des Cinq Vallées, au cœur de la Ville des Pruniers Blancs. »

Mais cela n'empêcha pas leur visiteur de reconnaître le nouveau petit venu, tant par ce qu'il dégageait que par son apparence.

« Attendez, un instant. N'êtes-vous pas… le jeune Détenteur de Lacerta la Sérieuse, le Maître-adjoint Li Chi-Yun du Temple de Beilin ? Un des Favoris à l'Examen des Lettrés ? »

Les yeux orange toujours sérieux, le petit garçon se tourna vers son maître, attendant que son supérieur répondît à sa place. Selon les convenances, ce n'était pas à lui de se réclamer du Temple de Beilin.

« Vous avez vu juste. Il s'agit de mon jeune Frère, coéquipier et adjoint. Li Chi-Yun de son nom et prénom. »

Avec un air de contentement encore plus marqué, le Représentant un grand sourire.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Le Maître de Zurafa _et_ le Maître de Lacerta. Le Temple de Beilin ne recule devant aucun sacrifice pour satisfaire le peuple. Je rapporterai cela à la préfecture. C'est un véritable honneur que de pouvoir bénéficier de l'appui des deux des plus compétents Bladers de la Terre du Milieu. »

Wang Dashan sourit devant le compliment, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son ami.

« Chi-Yun. Va me chercher Chao Xin et Mei-Mei, et annonce-leur que nous partons dans les plus brefs délais. Oh, et, si Chao Xin fait le difficile, tu as ma permission pour… utiliser des arguments _convaincants_. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, le petit Maître de Lacerta eut une étincelle de sourire – un petit peu diabolique, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Je… me ferai un _plaisir_ de le faire, mon Capitaine. »

Précisons – s'il est nécessaire de le faire – que ces arguments 'convaincants' comprenaient une série de menaces et châtiments dignes des plus cruelles pratiques de la Chine Ancienne. L'espace d'un instant, l'étincelle un peu diabolique qui luisit dans les yeux cuivre de Lacerta, se refléta dans les émeraudes de Zurafa.

« Parfait, Chi-Yun. Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure. »

'_**Ça**__, Chao Xin, c'était pour m'avoir __**déshonoré**__ face au Représentant. Et je te garantis que ce n'est pas terminé… tu dois toujours payer pour avoir laissé Chi-Yun balayer le sol d'entraînement à ta place…'_

Un petit peu curieux face à leur scène, le Représentant – qui était un être fin – ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

« Dites-moi, Grand Maître. Par le plus pur des hasards… ce jeune homme qui m'a salué à l'entrée du Temple, serait-ce… »

Wang Dashan attendit que les pas furtifs et empressés de Lacerta ne se fissent plus entendre. Si Li Chi-Yun apprenait quoi que ce fût sur le comportement cavalier de son Lieutenant, il y avait fort à parier que son humeur se ferait sentir.

« Il s'agit du second membre de mon équipe. »

Son ton était resté relativement neutre, mais malheureusement pour lui, leur visiteur était à la fois un être fin et curieux d'esprit.

« Chao Xin, l'élégant Maître de Virgo, la Capricieuse ? Celui dont vous avez mandé la présence ? »

'_Tout juste, Auguste… dirait-il.'_

Le Grand Maître de Beilin se retint de soupirer trop fort. Après tout, ce n'était pas très bon pour l'image des Bladers censés représenter la Terre du Milieu.

« C'est exact. Je vous renouvelle mes excuses quant à son comportement inapproprié. »

Face au sérieux poli du jeune Capitaine, le Représentant ne fit qu'en rire.

« Je comprends mieux, à présent. La rumeur a également raison sur lui, comme sur vous et le jeune Maître de Lacerta. »

Il y avait des choses, que Wang Dashan ne voulait _pas_ entendre. Surtout quant il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, un des meilleurs Bladers qui existât, mais un des plus piètres Représentants qui fût.

« L'on raconte qu'il est aussi léger que l'air. A vrai dire, je ne le connais guère en tant que Blader, car… euh, il semble qu'il ait déserté chaque tournoi au moment crucial. Mais ses performances de chanteur ont été fort appréciées dans les soirées données dans les bars ! »

'_Chao Xin… Chao Xin. Je. Te. Le. Jure. Tu vas… payer. Avec des dons pareils pour le Beyblade… tu devrais être aussi connu et réputé que moi, ou Chi-Yun. Mei-Mei s'est aussi fait un nom. Et toi… ARGH !'_

Wang Dashan dut faire une telle tête, que leur visiteur fut pris de pitié.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai guère voulu insinuer que votre équipier n'était pas… »

Ces propos démontraient que le tic nerveux du jeune Blader n'avait cette fois pas échappé aux yeux aigus de son interlocuteur, et c'est pourquoi il se contenta de soupirer, la main sur la tête.

« Passons. Mon… Lieutenant… est… un cas spécial. Je… m'occuperai _personnellement_ de lui en temps voulu. »

Par gentillesse, le Représentant décida d'oublier sa curiosité polie.

« Très bien. Et, à propos de l'escorte dont ma femme bénéficiait… ? »

Le Grand Maître de Beilin ferma brièvement les yeux, avec calme.

« Un de mes coéquipières se chargera de cette affaire. Son nom est Mei-Mei. Elle saura mener cette tâche avec brio, je peux vous l'assurer. Votre femme arrivée à bon port, elle nous rejoindra ensuite pour notre mission. »

Alors les sourcils de son interlocuteur se haussèrent, en entendant le nom de la jeune fille.

« Mei-Mei, Maîtresse d'Aquario le Gracieux… n'est-ce pas la Bladeuse Dansante des Mille Etoiles ? »

'_Eh bien, ce Représentant en sait des choses, sur nous. C'est flatteur pour les Bladers de Beilin.'_

Wang Dashan était très fier de Mei-Mei – en fait, il était très fier de _tous_ ces équipiers (et même de Chao Xin, malgré tout).

« En effet. Ma coéquipière a participé à la Représentation des Mille Etoiles. »

'_Dont elle a remporté le titre, vainquant tous les danseurs et danseuses.'_

Mei-Mei n'était pas seulement une Bladeuse de talent, c'était une étoile des 'Bladers Dansants', ces artistes gracieux de la Toupie qui dansaient au rythme de leur rotation et de mille notes de musique. C'était la seule, parmi leur équipe, à être capable d'avoir ce genre de talent. Lui-même était un piètre danseur (on ne peut pas être parfait, malgré ce que dit Chao Xin), et la dernière fois que Chi-Yun avait tenté d'imiter Mei-Mei, le Second des Wang Hu Zhong s'était tellement moqué de lui que le Maître de Lacerta avait perdu son sang-froid et envoyé son Esprit attaquer _directement_ le concerné. Wang Dashan avait été dans l'obligation de les punir sévèrement tous les deux – tout en prenant note de ne _jamais_ danser devant son Lieutenant.

« Eh bien… »

Sa fierté ne s'en remettrait jamais, très vraisemblablement.

« …quelle équipe, Grand Maître. Vous… faîtes les choses en grand. Le Temple de Beilin peut se vanter d'avoir de grands talents, dans bien des domaines. Notre Ville est fière d'abriter ce monastère de Bladers accomplis. »

'_Chacun d'entre nous possède ses propres talents, et ses propres capacités. Si je tentais d'imiter Mei-Mei… ou que Chi-Yun voulait ressembler à Chao Xin (ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver)… nous nous rendrions ridicules.' _

De toute façon, là n'était pas la question. Chi-Yun avait l'étoffe d'un Blader Lettré, comme Mei-Mei était une Bladeuse Dansante innée. Chao Xin ne s'était pas encore rangé dans une catégorie de Blader (selon l'avis des Maîtres de Zurafa et Lacerta, il devrait déjà commencer par se mettre _sérieusement_ au Beyblade), mais il avait mille talents et une intelligence pénétrante : Wang Dashan ne s'inquiétait nullement pour lui en matière de capacités. Et, quant à lui, ses yeux étaient portés sur la prestigieuse carrière de Maître des Armes, une des plus difficiles et exigeantes classes de Bladers qui existât en ce monde.

« Le jeune Maître Adjoint Li Chi-Yun, futur Blader Lettré. La jeune Bladeuse Dansante Mei-Mei, étoile parmi les étoiles. L'élégant Maître de Virgo, à la voix aussi céleste que l'oiseau, et profonde comme la mer. Et vous donc… Grand Maître Wang Dashan ? Pouvez-vous encore… nous surprendre, par vos talents insoupçonnés ? »

Leur invité avait laissé glisser son regard sur la magnifique calligraphie qui reposait sur le sol, ainsi que la série d'instruments que la pièce abritait, comme une promesse de musique. Cette question n'était… que rhétorique, au fond.

« Je crains que non, noble invité. Etre le Capitaine de cette grande équipe reste ma principale fierté. »

Mais ce dernier avait exploré du regard les nombreux ouvrages militaires et de droit qui emplissaient la bibliothèque. L'un d'entre eux semblait même le narguer, comme pour rappeler une vérité.

**「故知宾者，動而不迷，舉而不窮。故曰 ****: ****知彼知己，勝乃不殆 ****; ****知天知地，勝乃不窮。」**

**《孫子兵法》**

**« C'est pourquoi ceux qui sont versés dans l'art de la guerre se meuvent sans être surpris, et leur faculté de triompher de l'adversité est sans limite.****C'est pourquoi il est dit : si tu connais ton adversaire et que tu te connais toi-même, ta victoire ne sera jamais en péril. Si tu connais le ciel et la terre, ta victoire sera complète. »**

_**Sunzi Binfa**_**, L'Art de la Guerre selon Maître Sun**

Evidemment, il ne fallait peut-être pas un grand don d'observation, pour en déduire ses centres d'intérêt.

« Je ne vous crois pas, noble Maître de Zurafa. Ces ouvrages parlent pour vous. Ne serait-ce pas le légendaire Art de la Guerre de Maître Sun ? Et les Longs Périples du Grand Juge Bao. Avec de tels intérêts, n'y-a-t-il pas une carrière que vous désireriez embrasser ? »

En dépit de ses réponses négatives, le jeune homme savait que son invité avait vu juste. Cette carrière, Wang Dashan _mourrait_ d'envie de l'entreprendre.

« Aucune, vous faîtes erreur. »

« Puisque vous refusez de le dire, je le ferai donc à votre place. Ecoutez-moi donc bien, jeune Maître de Zurafa. »

Les yeux perçants du Représentant le fixèrent sans aménité, et lui ne détourna point le regard.

« Grand Maître Wang Dashan, désireriez-vous – par hasard – devenir un Maître des Armes ? »

'_Touché.'_

« … »

Les Maîtres des Armes, ou moins couramment 'les Bladers Magistrats', étaient ces figures emblématiques des Tribunaux Régionaux, qui officiaient soit comme juges, soit comme gardiens – le plus souvent les deux à la fois : c'était des chefs de corps armés qui devaient résoudre les litiges et mettre leur savoir-faire militaire au service de la population. Leur fonction était double : rendre la justice et protéger les habitants.

« Un Maître des Armes… la seule façon d'en devenir un, est de passer les Epreuves des Maîtres de la Guerre. Il n'est pas d'examen plus difficile qui soit. Le dernier n'a reçu que deux candidats sur mille. Êtes-vous l'un d'entre eux, Grand Maître ? »

Parmi eux, l'on retrouvait les Grands Commandants et les Grands Juges, administrateurs de génie ou généraux d'envergure, juges de talent ou protecteurs inégalés. Des talents hors du commun avaient parsemé l'histoire de la Chine et Wang Dashan espérait un jour être l'un d'entre eux.

'_J'en suis capable. Je le sais… je l'ai au fond de moi.'_

C'était une carrière d'une difficulté extrême, qui exigeait des talents spéciaux et une personnalité hors du commun. Nombreux parmi les grands Bladers ne possédaient pas les aptitudes pour y exceller.

**« Pffff, tout à fait le genre de carrière pour toi, Dashan. Il faut être sérieux à en crever, passer son temps à porter le sort du monde sur ses épaules, et aimer les imbéciles qui passent leur temps à se battre et à geindre. Très peu pour moi. »**

**« Peuh, de toute façon, personne ne voudrait de toi, Chao Xin. Tu es paresseux, égoïste, volage et parfaitement inutile. A tel point que tu serais le seul que notre Grand Frère condamnerait au Tribunal, pour outrage à la vie ! »**

**« Comment tu me causes, minus ?! Je vais te… »**

**« Chi-Yun, Chao Xin, fermez-la ! Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas exemple sur Mei-Mei, pour changer ?! »**

Mais, c'était également parmi eux que l'on retrouvait des combattants d'une puissance extrême. Et Wang Dashan ne pouvait nier, que c'était également une des choses qui l'avaient attiré dans cette carrière…

'_Comme pour les Tournois de Bladers.'_

Alors, pourquoi, par une obscure raison, avait-il finalement choisi de suivre la Formation des Lettrés ?

« Grand Représentant, je ne suis pas parmi les deux reçus aux Epreuves des Maîtres de la Guerre. »

Le visiteur eut un hochement de tête, qui se voulut compatissant.

« Ce concours est d'une difficulté extrême. Même un être tel que vous ne peut espérer le réussir d'emblée. Mais vous êtes doué, et je crois que vous en avez l'étoffe, tout comme la persévérance nécessaire. Vous finirez par y arriver. »

« Pour dire la vérité… ce n'est point que j'ai échoué. »

Des sourcils se haussèrent, révélant une expression interloquée.

« Comment cela, vous n'avez pas échoué ? Est-ce que, par hasard… vous… vous n'y auriez pas participé, Grand Maître ?! »

Wang Dashan hocha négativement la tête, et le Grand Représentant parut avoir l'air outré.

« Mais… c'est insensé ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi donc ?! Il s'est tenu i peine deux semaines ! L'avez-vous manqué par inadvertance ou… »

« Non. J'ai participé à l'Examen des Lettrés à la place. »

Les yeux ronds de son interlocuteur reflétèrent une expression choquée, tandis que, la bouche grande ouverte, il ne put cependant articuler le moindre mot. Pendant ce temps-là, le jeune Maître de Zurafa ferma les yeux, comme à l'évocation d'un souvenir profond.

« C'est… c'est inconcevable. Quel choix… quel choix… étrange. Vous, le Grand Maître de Beilin, que l'on dit être le Descendant du Maître de la Guerre Sun, connu pour protéger les régions proches du Temple et rendre la justice parmi les habitants… vous avez choisi… l'Examen des Lettrés. J'avoue vraiment ne pas comprendre… »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ce fut mon choix, et je ne le regrette point. »

« Mais… pourquoi donc ? »

Le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong ne répondit point. Son regard, porté sur le lointain des arbres, semblait absorbé par une contemplation profonde.

'_Si… si jamais je le passais… et que je réussissais… je…'_

« Jeune Maître de Zurafa. La raison de votre choix… serait-elle la peur d'échouer ? »

Les si profonds orbes émeraude, si sages dans leur éclat, laissèrent passer une ombre du cœur. Non, Wang Dashan n'avait pas peur d'échouer. En fait, ce dont il avait vraiment peur… c'était de _réussir_.

« … »

Car cela signifierait… qu'il devrait se séparer de ses amis. Sa famille, ses aimés, ses proches…

'_Si… si j'étais élu Blader Magistrat… et que l'on me conférait le titre de Maître des Armes… je serais envoyé servir les troupes de l'Empereur. Et… je ne reverrais jamais ma famille si chère à mon cœur. '_

Alors, il avait fait ce choix qui avait sidéré tous les Bladers de Beilin – et même bien des habitants de la Terre du Milieu.

« … »

'_Je ne peux pas… laisser cela arriver. Pas encore… pas une fois de plus !' _

Il avait choisi de passer les Examens Mandarinaux pour les Lettrés, avec Chi-Yun. Et avait remporté une bonne Cinquième Place, tandis que son cadet était juste derrière lui.

« Vous, un Blader Lettré. Ce n'est point que je remette en cause vos talents littéraires, mais… il me semble que votre place est plutôt parmi les Bladers Magistrats. »

« … »

Wang Dashan savait que son ami pouvait faire bien mieux que cela. En effet, il le pensait capable d'obtenir la Première Place. Mais quelque chose l'avait freiné, et il _savait_ ce que c'était.

**« Chi-Yun, j'attends mieux de toi. »**

**« Mais, Grand Frère ! Je… »**

**« Cela ne te ressemble pas de ne pas te donner à fond. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là… que tu dois te retenir pour me laisser prendre la tête. »**

**« … »**

**« Tu entends ce que je te dis ? »**

**Pour une des rares fois durant leur longue relation, le jeune Maître de Lacerta s'était rebiffé contre lui. **

**« De toute façon, Dashan, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir Scribe. Je resterai dans l'équipe des Wang Hu Zhong, avec toi. »**

Ce fut un des rares points de désaccord entre son Jeune Frère et lui.

« Après tout, je respecte votre choix. Peut-être est-ce votre chemin… du moins pour l'instant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Grand Représentant ? »

L'homme avait dardé son regard profond sur lui, plongeant au cœur de ses prunelles. Et, pour la première fois durant l'entretien, Wang Dashan réalisa à quel point les rides qui parsemaient son visage disaient son expérience de la vie.

'_Et des êtres.'_

« Jeune Maître de Zurafa, vous êtes _fait_ pour devenir un Blader Magistrat. Dans quelques années, vous serez connu comme un des plus grand Maîtres des Armes qui soient. Vous sillonnerez la Terre du Milieu et protégerez ses habitants qui vous attendent. Vous vous élèverez à la hauteur de la sphère impériale et Sa Majesté elle-même reconnaîtra votre talent. N'oubliez jamais ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Wang Dashan eut un maigre sourire, qui malgré tout eut un peu de lumière.

« Qu'est-ce… qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Vous ne cessez de venir en aide à la population. Servir autrui semble être votre nature profonde. La justice est inhérente à votre cœur et le talent qui en découle est celui d'un grand général. Le monde vous écoute lorsque vous parlez, et vous obéit lorsque vous commandez. C'est votre destinée, que d'avoir cette étoffe. »

« … »

« La Précédente Dirigeante du Temple de Beilin… n'avait jamais eu une telle intention. Seule la gloire l'intéressait, et elle a fini par l'emporter loin dans le Palais. Mais, vous, jeune Détenteur de Zurafa… vous êtes le Maître d'un Kirin. »

Mais le Détenteur de cette créature n'avait cure de sa gloire, et avait le regard sombre lorsqu'on lui parlait de sa légende.

« Les Kirin sont des êtres vertueux. Les Bladers qui en maîtrisent un… sont extrêmement rares. Ils sont un présage d'harmonie, de justice et de prospérité. Ne pensez pas que vous pourriez rester dans ce Temple, à échapper à votre destin. Il vous appellera sur la route de la justice, au niveau de la sphère impériale. »

Wang Dashan avait _peur_, à présent. Il ne voulait pas entendre cela. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Mais le Représentant continuait, inconscient de son sentiment d'angoisse profonde.

« Zurafa… est un Kirin d'or, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et cette angoisse de le ronger, atteignant la surface de son cœur.

« Oui, mais… en quoi cela… »

Et les mots, impitoyables, y percèrent définitivement un trou.

« L'or est la couleur des Empereurs. N'est-ce pas un présage… que vous servirez un jour Sa Majesté ? Vous abandonnerez donc ce Temple, ainsi que ses charges et vos frères qui… »

Pour la première fois durant l'entretien, le Maître de Zurafa se mit en colère. Il frappa le sol de ses mains puissantes, coupant l'élan de son interlocuteur, qui sursauta devant ce geste violent. Les émeraudes habituellement calmes de ses prunelles étincelaient d'un regard féroce, qui envahit la pièce de leur fureur.

« Ne dites _pas_ telle chose. Ne redites _jamais_ une telle chose. Je ne quitterai jamais ce Temple, et je n'abandonnerai jamais mes frères et sœurs. Vous ne pouvez pas parler à ma place. Vous ne pouvez pas décider de ma destinée. Et ma destinée… est de rester avec eux, ici, à leurs côtés ! »

'_Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Jamais… je ne pourrais abandonner ma famille.' _

Et, dans une soudaine compréhension des choses, l'homme avait passé outre cette colère presque désespérée. Son propre regard profond avait percé le secret de ces merveilleuses émeraudes et découvert la seule faille de leur brillance parfaite.

« Alors… voici la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas passé les Epreuves des Bladers Magistrats. Vous… aimez trop votre famille, Grand Maître Wang Dashan. »

« … »

Conscient de sa faiblesse, le détenteur de tels joyaux avait détourné le regard, comme pour en masquer l'ombre.

'_Que pourrais-je faire, sans vous, Chao Xin, Chi-Yun et Mei-Mei ? Que pourrais-je accomplir, sans vous, mes frères et sœurs qui ont grandi à mes côtés ?' _

« Vous ne supportez pas l'idée d'être séparé d'elle. Et, quelque part… c'est une bien plus grande faiblesse, que d'avoir peur d'échouer. Mais… vous ne pourrez pas reculer pour l'éternité. »

Ses mains avaient encore frappé le sol, et ses orbes émeraude avaient étincelé de toute leur intense détermination. Leur éclat, magnifique, rendait la colère presque noble.

« Je refuse… de les abandonner ! Jamais… jamais cela n'arrivera. Quoiqu'il arrive… mes frères et mes sœurs le resteront pour toujours ! »

Mais c'était une noblesse désespérée – il l'avait compris, bien plus tard.

…

**Retour au présent. **

**Soir étoilé, dans la Ville de l'Arbre de Jade. **

…

**« Je refuse… de les abandonner ! Jamais… jamais cela n'arrivera. Quoiqu'il arrive… mes frères et mes sœurs le resteront pour toujours ! »**

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il était parti, loin de sa Famille, de ces Aimés, qui l'avaient tant aidé à grandir, pour devenir ce qu'il était.

'_J'ai menti… à moi-même, comme aux autres.'_

Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, faisant preuve d'un égoïsme qui l'avait sidéré, tant il s'était rendu compte plus tard qu'il était mensonger.

**« Dashan, t'es qu'une triple andouille ! »**

**« Je suis désolé, Chao Xin, mais c'est mon… devoir. Je ne puis continuer à rester avec vous, et vous… »**

**Le verre de thé se renversa, comme dans une expression de colère. **

**« Mais enfin, tu es un abruti fini, ou tu le fais exprès ?! Qui t'a demandé d'être désolé, qui t'a demandé de penser comme ça ?! »**

**« Comment ne pourrais-je pas être désolé ? Je dois aller là-bas, et pourtant, je vous abandonne ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse changer ce geste… c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! »**

**« Moi, ne rien comprendre ?! Dashan, tu as beau être le Capitaine de l'équipe, et le soi-disant plus fin guerrier de la Chine, il y a des fois je me demande ce que t'as dans le crâne. » **

**La table trembla, frappée par des mains rageuses. **

**« Moi, ce que j'ai dans le crâne ?! Et c'es **_**toi**_** qui dis ça ?! » **

**« Oui, c'est moi qui dit ça. Parce que… tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti, Dashan. Tu ne comprends rien, tu ne veux rien comprendre. Mais un jour tu verras… tu verras à quel point tu as été bête ! »**

Il lui avait fallu dix ans. Dix ans, pour comprendre le sens de ces paroles. L'intelligence est parfois un terrible handicap, lorsqu'elle se perd dans les cimes du doute.

_**Dashan, personne ne te demande d'être aussi altruiste. Tout ce que l'on veut… c'est de te voir heureux. Pense donc à toi, et fais ce que tu veux toi… pour être heureux. **_

Mais il n'est pas de chose vraiment importante, qu'on ne puisse apprendre avec le temps.

« Allons-y. »

La soirée était particulièrement claire. Le jeune Général savait que ce climat lui était particulièrement propice en matière d'observation, surtout de là où il se trouvait. Cependant, s'il devait descendre dans la ville elle-même, il se saurait exposé à ces maisons hautes comme des arbres, longues comme un serpent : et ce labyrinthe pourrait se révéler mortel pour une éventuelle embuscade ennemie. Eux qui connaissaient le terrain, seraient bien avantagés.

'_Alors je vais inverser la tendance, et prendre leur point fort pour un point faible. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à connaître ce terrain, mais useront de cet avantage sans restriction, tandis que leur ignorance de nos connaissances nous permettra de les surprendre.'_

Wang Dashan était un excellent général. Sa connaissance des mouvements militaires et son aptitude à prendre la bonne décision lui avaient valu la reconnaissance de ses soldats, et il usait de ce triple avantage pour réussir la moindre de ses manœuvres tactiques. Quelque part, l'Empereur ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet, en l'empêchant de rester parmi le Cercle des Lettrés.

« Chen Yueli. Prends la direction de l'Ouest et faufile-toi par la Porte du Couchant. Je veux que tu t'assures que les éclaireurs soient bien en place et qu'ils donnent le signal aux troupes positionnées près du Mur des Secrets. »

« Bien, Général. »

Et la jeune femme de s'exécuter avec rapidité, filant dans la nuit sans même un regard de son supérieur. Ce dernier fit un signe à son petit escadron, et tous filèrent en rang le long de la petite colline qui menait vers la ville, sans le moindre bruit.

« Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne veux pas le moindre désordre. Les habitants sont inquiets depuis un certain temps, et ils ne doivent pas nous percevoir comme des ennemis. Gardez la Formation de l'Etoile et suivez-moi. »

Les Bladers acquiescèrent, obéissant sans la moindre hésitation. Devant eux, le jeune Maître de Zurafa se déplaçait sans la moindre difficulté, sa longue chevelure comme l'augure ailée d'un oiseau millénaire.

'_Je ne m'attends pas à une révolte dans la soirée, mais la prudence est un des cinq qualités du Général.' _

Le terrain était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé : silencieux, et vide comme une fête désertée par le sourire. Bien qu'il eût pris ses précautions en cas d'une révolution armée, le jeune Blader ne pensait guère que la menace était vraisemblable. La difficulté serait de traquer les individus porteurs d'informations cruciales.

« Y a-t-il un signal ? »

« Aucun pour l'instant, mon Général. Il n'y a pas… ah ! »

Un flambeau venait d'illuminer un point lointain, dans l'enceinte de la ville. Le Maître de Zurafa eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« La torche de l'Ouest. Il y a quelqu'un dans le côté gauche de la ville. Ma Tianyong, lis le message en détail. »

L'homme, qui avait les meilleurs yeux de l'escadron, avait été choisi selon ses soins. Et ce dernier lui décoda avec précision le message.

« Un individu se trouve dans le Quartiers des Boissons. Il est seul. »

'_Intéressant.'_

Dans la pleine lune du soir, les orbes émeraude étincelèrent d'une lueur aigue, reflétant la pâle magie de la clarté astrale.

« Parfait. Suivez-moi discrètement. »

C'était le regard de Zurafa, plus perçant que celui d'un faucon, plus fascinant que celui d'un tigre. Mais trente fois plus dangereux que ces prédateurs, qui attaquaient pourtant avec la précision que seuls les animaux possèdent.

« … »

Et ces orbes magnifiques guidèrent les prédateurs humains, sur la route clairsemée de lumière astrale, mais pénétrée par les ténèbres des murs.

« Général, il est là. »

« Très bien. »

Sur le terrain sombre aux mille dangers, Wang Dashan avait mené avec brio ses soldats. Car, voilà qu'à présent, celui qu'il traquait se trouvait devant eux.

« Que faisons-nous, à présent ? »

Ombre masquée parmi les ténèbres, fantôme dans ce lieu que les esprits semblaient habiter : c'était le pâle mouvement d'une cape, qui protégeait le secret d'une identité indéchiffrable à cette distance.

« … »

Les yeux aigus du Maître de Zurafa s'étrécirent. Leur éclat intense avait capté la plus mince intention de l'ombre évanescente.

« Il va fuir. Vous, prenez la voie de gauche, et vous celle de la Place. Je le course seul. »

« Bien, Général. »

Une ombre. Elle n'avait été qu'un instant, que le bref éclat d'un geste, qui n'avait laissé que le vide derrière elle. Mais, pour l'ancien Chef du Temple de Beilin, qui était capable d'entrapercevoir le vol d'une mouche à une dizaine de mètres, c'était comme pister un oiseau incapable de s'envoler.

« Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, j'accepte le défi ! »

Et de s'élancer dans le cœur de la pénombre, aussi mystérieuse pour un inconnu que familière pour une taupe.

'_Tu es rapide. Ça devient intéressant.'_

L'inconnu était extraordinairement agile. Il filait avec une aisance remarquable, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une traînée de vide, imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucune expérience de la chasse.

« ! »

Mais le jeune Blader était l'un des meilleurs généraux qui existât, et un pisteur plutôt habile, en dépit de sa plus grande affinité avec la bataille ou le commandement. Alors, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde, pour repérer la silhouette qui s'était éclipsée sur le toit, abandonnant la sombre ruelle.

« Pas mal. Tu es doué. Mais Zurafa n'abandonne pas si facilement, tiens-le toi pour dit. »

D'un bond magnifique, son Maître avait sauté sur une barrière située près de lui, avant de rebondir dans le ciel comme un léopard. Surprise par la soudaine présence non loin de lui, l'ombre avait eu un bref moment d'arrêt, avant de s'enfuir de nouveau dans l'autre sens. Mais ce court instant avait également suffi au jeune Blader pour lancer sa Toupie à l'attaque.

« ! »

Et le coup avait effleuré la silhouette, déchirant une partie de son vêtement. A présent découvert, l'inconnu n'eut d'autre choix que de se masquer le visage avec son bras.

« Tu tiens à ton anonymat, à ce que je vois. Mais sache que si j'avais vraiment voulu te toucher, tu ne tiendrais plus debout en cet instant. »

« … »

Alors que le jeune Général s'avançait lentement vers lui, les pas souples et assurés comme ceux d'un fauve… l'inconnu se laissa tomber dans le vide, par l'arrière !

« ! Comment… ?! »

A son tour, le bref instant de surprise avait pris de court Wang Dashan, donnant à son ennemi l'opportunité de prendre un peu d'avance !

« Tu es… audacieux. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui oseraient faire cela. Malheureusement pour toi, un très bon ami à moi ferait ce genre de mouvement. »

Et de faire un immense saut dans le vide, accompagné de sa Toupie tournoyante, avant d'atterrir prestement sur le sol empierré.

« Je veux savoir qui tu es, mystérieux individu. Quelque chose me dit… que tu es celui que je cherche pour ma mission. Et tu ne m'échapperas pas, sois-en sûr. »

Enfin, il était arrivé dans la Ruelle du Non-retour. Désormais, Wang Dashan prenait son temps, sans se donner la peine de talonner sa proie. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait fuir, et il eut raison d'économiser ses forces.

« … »

« Enfin je te tiens. Tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi dans ce labyrinthe de murailles ? Je reconnais que tu n'es pas mauvais, mais il faudrait encore être meilleur pour semer Zurafa. »

Tout le plaisir de la chasse avait battu dans ses veines, et, à présent, son cœur ressentait toute l'excitation d'avoir mené à bien sa course, pulsant dans son corps entier. Aussi calme était-il en apparence, le Maître de la Vertueuse vivait avec intensité chaque instant.

« … »

Il savait qu'il avait gagné. L'ombre encapuchonnée se tenait, désormais immobile, dans l'impasse. Sans doute fut-elle également consciente de sa position, car elle se tenait maintenant face à lui.

« Je… m'en doutais. Tu es bien celui que je cherche. »

'_Enfin.'_

Et, soudainement, Wang Dashan s'avança jusqu'au fond de la ruelle, prenant l'ombre dans ses bras.

…

**Palais des Songes.**

**Quelques années auparavant.**

…

**《西銘》**

**張載****(1020-1078)**

「乾稱父，坤稱母；予茲藐焉，乃混然中處。故天地之塞，吾其體；天地之帥，吾其性。民，吾同胞；物，吾與也。大君者，吾父母宗子；其大臣，宗子之家相也。尊高年，所以長其長；慈孤弱，所以幼其幼。聖，其合德；賢，其秀也。凡天下疲癃殘疾煢獨鰥寡，皆吾兄弟之顛連而無告者也。于時保之，子之翼也；樂且不憂，純乎孝者也。違曰悖德，害仁曰賊，濟惡者不才；其踐形，唯肖者也。(…)富貴福澤，將厚吾之生也；貧賤憂戚，庸玉汝於成也。存，吾順事；沒，吾宁也。」

**« L'Inscription de l'Ouest »**

**Zhang Zai (1020-1078)**

« _Le Ciel est mon père, la Terre est ma mère. Et moi, être insignifiant, je trouve ma place au milieu d'eux. Je fais corps avec ce qui remplit le Ciel et la Terre, et partage la même nature que ce qui les régit. Tout homme est mon frère, tout être est mon compagnon._

_Le souverain suprême est le fils de mes parents, les grands ministres sont ses serviteurs. Respecte les anciens, traitant les plus âgés comme ils devraient l'être. Chéris les orphelins et les faibles, traitant les plus jeunes comme ils devraient l'être. Car le saint s'harmonise avec leur vertu, et le sage reçoit tout leur talent._

_Tous ceux qui dans le monde sont las, infirmes, mutilés, malades, ceux qui sont esseulés après avoir perdu frères, enfants, épouse, mari : tous sont mes frères, eux qui, dans l'adversité, ne savent vers qui se tourner. Les protéger, en de tels moments, c'est accomplir le devoir d'un _

_bon fils. Être heureux, sans entrave, c'est toucher la plus pure piété filiale. _

_Aller à l'encontre des choses, c'est ne pas respecter la vertu. Faire du tort au sens de l'humanité, c'est être un traître. Car celui qui favorise le mal ne réussit point, et l'être qui ne respecte pas les choses n'aura aucun appui. _

_( ... )_

_Richesses et honneurs nourriront ma vie. Pauvreté et misère fortifieront mon accomplissement personnel._

_Vivant, je servirai le monde. Mort, je reposerai en paix. _»

Les yeux émeraude brillèrent de contentement, en se mélangeant à la profondeur de cette philosophie, dont la sagesse lui permettait d'explorer le ciel de son âme.

'_Quelle… merveille.'_

Car, oui, Wang Dashan aimait _profondément_ l'Inscription de l'Ouest. Son chant d'espoir racontait tout ce qui existait de plus précieux pour lui, et vivait en son cœur comme les notes d'une émotion inaltérable.

C'était l'espoir d'exister, un jour, dans la vérité de sa plus profonde nature.

« 「存，吾順事；沒，吾宁也。」

»

Et, comme le gardien d'un merveilleux secret, le parchemin emporta avec lui, les restes d'une émotion parfaite.

« Hum. »

'_Cela est… magnifique, mais…'_

Cependant, il était quelque chose qui perturbait Wang Dashan dans la lecture de ce rare écrit. Une chose… indéfinissable, mais dont l'impression de réalité s'accentuait d'instant en instant.

« Qu'est devenue… cette partie ? »

'_Ce que je ressens… a peut-être à voir avec ce blanc au milieu du parchemin.' _

En effet, le texte n'était ni entier, ni intact. Un bon morceau manquait… et, par une mystérieuse astuce de l'intuition, quelque chose disait à Zurafa que ces caractères manquants étaient la chose la plus importante, qui lui faisait peut-être encore défaut.

« De quoi cela… peut-il s'agir ? »

Pourtant, cette vérité si essentielle lui échappa à jamais, en cet instant. Car maintenant était l'heure d'une venue terrestre, qui venait bouleverser l'ordre préétabli de sa vie. Rappelant par sa voix douce, mais sinueuse, une présence qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

« Noble Kirin d'Or… aimes-tu donc à ce point les Classiques, qu'il te faille négliger la visite de ton Roi ? »

'_Hein… ?'_

Les yeux verts s'entrouvrirent lentement, comme sortant d'un état second, avant de cligner d'une façon hébétée : pour finir par s'ouvrir dans un état de choc, en constatant la présence impériale qui se tenait devant lui.

« Ahh ! »

'_Sa… Sa… Majesté ?!'_

Pris par la surprise, le jeune homme sursauta avec violence, manquant quasiment de tomber. Sa posture d'ordinaire si calme eut un à-coup brusque, et son attitude si digne marqua un temps d'arrêt chaotique.

« Mon… Empereur ! Pardonnez-moi ! »

Devant lui, le Souverain… le regardait en face, calmement posé, droit dans les yeux !

'_Par le Mandat Céleste, comment ai-je pu… !'_

Ne point accomplir le rituel envers un supérieur, c'était déjà un affront impardonnable. Ne pas respecter le Fils du Ciel...

…c'était passible des pires sentences.

« Grand Fils du Ciel, puissiez-vous pardonner Votre humble Serviteur. Permettez à ce dernier de racheter sa conduite peu orthodoxe, et veuillez attribuer à la jeunesse de ce dernier son manque de respect à votre égard. »

Et de s'agenouiller avec une leste élégance, ses cheveux de jais se posant sur le sol – en prenant bien soin de baisser la tête. Mais, devant autant d'embarras, le Fils du Ciel ne fit que rire.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi. C'est moi qui suis entré sans prévenir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de m'accueillir. »

Un peu rassuré par les paroles conciliantes de son Roi, le jeune Blader continua cependant avec prudence.

« Votre humble Serviteur vous est reconnaissant de votre magnanimité, qu'il juge bien grande pour une telle offense. »

Mais le Maître de la Terre du Milieu balaya d'une main ces rites impériaux, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son servant.

« Alors, te plais-tu au Palais, jeune Maître de Zurafa ? »

« Euh… »

Il n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de l'Ancien Chef de Beilin de bégayer, ou de chercher ses mots. Mais le Grand Maître de l'Empire n'était pas un être que l'on ne pouvait respecter, et quelque chose dans son aura, en plus de son titre, impressionnait même le vaillant mais jeune Maître des Kirin.

« … »

« N'aie pas l'air aussi… impressionné, jeune Kirin d'Or. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'as pas offensé. Et puis, regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Le Maître de Zurafa la Vertueuse ne pouvait se résoudre à obéir. Si féroce était-il devant ses ennemis, il était impossible pour lui de ne point suivre les convenances de son propre pays, particulièrement envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses supérieurs.

« Je… ne puis, Votre Altesse. Cela est contraire… au respect que je vous dois. »

« Kirin d'Or, _je te l'ordonne_. Montre-moi tes yeux et _regarde-moi_. »

A contrecœur, Wang Dashan leva la tête, offrant son regard émeraude à son Maître. Ce dernier, satisfait par l'obéissance de son servant, posa une main sur le côté droit de son visage, pour saisir fugacement une mèche d'or.

« Voilà qui est mieux, mon cher ami. Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Pourquoi les cacher à ton Empereur ? »

« … »

« Mais revenons à ce dont nous parlions un instant avant. Je te repose la question : te plais-tu au Palais ? »

Le jeune Blader réfléchit un instant, choisissant avec soin ses mots. La présence de son Roi le troublait, et l'attention qu'il lui portait rendait sa pensée confuse.

« Eh bien, Votre Majesté, c'est… fort différent de ce que je connais. Que ce soit au Temple de Beilin, ou dans ma région natale. »

« Je le conçois tout à fait. Cette vie ici… doit te changer de ces rudes hivers dans ta montagne, ou des entraînements ardus près de tes frères et sœurs. Mais, je dois dire, que le raffinement, dont tu fais preuve dans ton attitude, et l'intelligence, que tu démontres dans tes rapports au Palais, m'impressionnent grandement. On ne croirait guère que tu n'es point d'ascendance noble, tant ta compréhension de cette culture est parfaite. »

« Votre Serviteur vous remercie pour ces compliments. »

Une ombre étrange passa dans les yeux du Fils du Ciel. Si Wang Dashan avait eu un peu plus d'expérience des relations humaines, il eût certainement compris, qu'en fait, sa compréhension de la culture impériale était _trop_ parfaite. Ou, du moins, dans les aspects les plus formels de cette dernière.

'_Pourquoi… me regarde-t-il ainsi ?'_

Alors que le jeune Maître de Zurafa commençait à s'inquiéter de l'illisible expression de son Roi, ce dernier tourna la tête, posant les yeux sur le parchemin ancien.

« Oh, l'Inscription de l'Ouest de Zhang Zai. Je ne suis pas réellement étonné… un Blader Lettré doué comme toi a décidément très bon goût. Aimes-tu donc tant… les Classiques Anciens que cela ? »

Pour la première fois depuis leur entretien, Wang Dashan parut se détendre un peu, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. L'on parlait, après tout, de son texte préféré.

« Oui, et… particulièrement celui-ci, Votre Majesté. Il exprime l'idéal que je poursuis. »

'_L'idéal merveilleux, que mes frères et sœurs bien-aimés ont tendrement déposé, dans mon cœur.'_

Et la raison pour laquelle il l'aimait tant sauta aux yeux de son interlocuteur, qui sourit à son tour.

« Je peux tout à fait le concevoir. Tu es, de toute évidence, un être profondément idéaliste et dévoué aux siens. Cependant… »

« Cependant ? »

De nouveau, une étrange ombre passa dans les yeux de son Empereur, comme pour envahir la place où il se trouvait.

« Ta place n'est pas dans ce Bureau. »

Et Wang Dashan frissonna, d'un mouvement convulsif qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur.

« Que… voulez-vous dire ? »

C'était plus un pressentiment, mêlé de fascination et… d'angoisse. Lorsque le Blader osa de nouveau lever la tête, l'émeraude merveilleux de ses orbes se perdit à jamais dans le jais d'un onyx mystérieux.

« Je veux dire, mon jeune Kirin, que tu n'es pas fait pour être un Blader Lettré. »

Et l'éclat lumineux de cette âme sans tâche, de se disperser dans l'ombre d'un secret excitant.

« … »

Alors, comme apeuré par ce sentiment intangible, il choisit de fermer les yeux, comme pour tenter de retenir ce peu de lumière qu'il lui restait.

'_Pourquoi… ces paroles pénètrent-elles ainsi… mon âme ? Les attendais-je… ou… les fuyais-je ?'_

« … »

Devant l'air désabusé de son servant, l'Empereur des Songes se baissa à sa hauteur, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu pardonneras ma franchise, qui n'est en rien due à ma position – même si cette dernière me permet d'exprimer mon opinion plus facilement. Mais, tu sais au fond de toi, que c'est la vérité. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici… Maître de Zurafa. »

Il s'était baissé, et avait posé sa royale main sur son bras, saisissant fugacement la manche de sa Robe de Lettré.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour être un Blader Lettré, dans l'Ombre des Bureaux. Mais… »

« Votre Majesté… »

Entre ses deux doigts, le doux toucher caressait la soie de ce mystère attirant. Zurafa déglutit, mais se déroba point.

« Tu es fait pour être un Maître des Armes. Un Blader Magistrat d'élite, et… à mon service. Toi et moi… nous le savons fort bien, et mieux que quiconque. »

A présent, Wang Dashan n'osait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Son Empereur était si proche de lui, que le souffle de vie effleurait son propre corps, comme dans une promesse de tentation.

« Alors, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à t'écarter de ta propre destinée ? Veux-tu me désobéir, ou as-tu peur de toi-même ? »

« Vous savez fort bien… que je ne puis… »

Dans un brusquement mouvement de robe ornée d'or, la silhouette impériale s'était redressée, le dominant de son charisme foudroyant.

« D'ailleurs, ceci est la raison de ma venue. Je veux que tu changes d'affectation. Je souhaite que tu prennes en charge le commandement de mon Armée et que tu rendes la justice comme Blader Magistrat. »

Et ces propos le prirent tant de surprise, qu'il en oublia toute hésitation, et se leva soudainement. Entièrement redressé, dans sa magnifique stature de blanc et d'or, le Maître de Zurafa était aussi grand que celui qu'il servait.

« Mais, Votre Majesté… je n'ai pas passé l'Examen des Maîtres de la Guerre ! Il m'est impossible de… »

Mais des mots durs le foudroyèrent de nouveau, comme le renvoyant à sa place.

« Oh, ainsi, tu penses qu'il m'est impossible, à _moi_, de te donner une charge ? »

C'est alors que le jeune homme se rappela soudainement à _qui_ il parlait. Puis s'aperçut, qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ répliquer à la personne la plus puissante de l'Empire du Milieu. Pourtant, alors que ses orbes émeraude se détournaient sur le côté, la tête baissée, l'incarnation du Maître des Kirin ne put s'empêcher de murmurer.

« Votre Altesse, le Cercle des Lettrés ne va guère apprécier. Et ce ne seront sans doute pas les seuls. Vous risquez une scission au sein de votre propre Palais. »

« Au contraire, tu vas contribuer à les unifier. Ce sera difficile, car, tu as raison, ils n'apprécieront guère qu'un élément comme toi les déserte. Mais ils s'inclineront devant ta réussite, et par conséquent devant ma décision. »

Une étincelle de doute éclairait fugitivement les émeraudes de Zurafa, la Vertueuse.

« Mon Empereur, si flatté suis-je de votre estime… je ne pense point avoir la valeur que vous m'octroyez. »

« _Ça suffit_, à présent. Ces mots seront les seuls que je prononcerai et je n'admettrai point que tu te dérobes à ton devoir. C'est devant la Chine entière que tu dois porter le flambeau de mon règne, comme le plus juste et le plus puissant des Bladers Magistrats. Un Kirin d'Or… n'a point le droit de garder sa vertu et sa pureté pour lui seul. »

Ces mots percèrent définitivement une brèche dans l'hésitation du jeune homme, dont la pensée se raffermit.

'_Il… a raison. Ce que je possède… je n'ai pas le droit de le garder pour moi. Qu'importe que ce soit si peu : le donner à autrui… reste mon unique désir !'_

Le Fils du Ciel dut sentir sa soudaine assurance, car il reprit avec plus d'emphase.

« Tu es certainement en train de le réaliser, mais j'attends énormément de toi. Tu es la personne qu'il me faut pour gouverner ce royaume, et c'est pourquoi je t'ai donné l'opportunité de me servir au Palais. En contrepartie, je ne tolérerai pas que tu t'effaces derrière des convenances inutiles, ou un respect excessif. »

Les orbes émeraude se fermèrent un instant, comme exprimant leur assentiment. A côté, l'impériale présence scandait l'âme de leur détenteur et attirait son cœur à elle.

« Mes serviteurs et mon peuple seront rassurés de voir que le Kirin d'Or est à mes côtés. Et cela ne sera possible, que si tu deviens mon Général. »

Alors, le Maître de Zurafa s'agenouilla avec dignité, posa sa main gauche sur son poing droit.

« Dans ce cas, Votre Altesse, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

'_Le Salut de l'Harmonie.'_

C'était le salut des Grands Généraux, qui faisaient vœu de servir leur Maître et Empereur au-delà de toutes leurs limites.

« Que Mon Empereur m'en donne la charge, et j'accomplirai mon devoir comme son plus grand serviteur. Mon épée brisera l'injustice sur l'injonction de votre cœur, et mon âme portera la grandeur de votre souhait dans l'immensité de la Terre du Milieu. »

'_Le Ciel et la Terre. L'Empereur et le Servant.'_

C'était une admirable démonstration de dévouement, et de confiance qui exsudait la plus profonde dévotion qu'un servant pût manifester à son souverain.

« … »

_**Je m'offre à vous.**_

Alors, le Maître de la Terre du Milieu fit un geste que Wang Dashan ne comprit point : d'un geste à la fois lent et affirmé, il se baissa et cueillit les mains de son servant, pour les élever à hauteur de son visage, l'enserrant entre les siennes.

« Reste à mes côtés, et sers-moi. »

Les orbes émeraude exprimèrent la douceur, dans ces mots aussi fermes que sa résolution.

« Je vous donne ma parole, Grand Fils du Ciel. Sur l'honneur qui me lie comme Blader, je jure de vous donner tout ce qu'il me soit possible d'offrir, et de mener notre peuple à l'harmonie. »

Harmonie, qui devait s'accomplir dans le mariage mystérieux, qu'était l'alchimie des ténèbres et de la lumière.

…

**Retour au présent. **

**Soir étoilé, heure avancée. **

**Ville de l'Arbre de Jade. Ruelle du Non-retour. **

…

Dans ses bras, la silhouette semblait si fine – presque inexistante, tant la lueur astrale de la lune était capricieuse.

« Je suis… vraiment heureux de te revoir. Mon ami… »

L'ombre avait laissé tomber son capuchon déchiré, révélant un beau visage aux traits fins. Une expression à la fois amusée et espiègle brillait dans les yeux gris.

« Tu as… une drôle façon de me le manifester. T'as amoché ma superbe cape, je te signale. »

Mais Wang Dashan n'eut cure de ces mots, et serra plus fort la silhouette dans ses bras, en silence. Alors, cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte, sans souffler mot non plus. Et ce moment sans parole emporta le secret de l'amitié dans une histoire d'émotion.

« … »

« … »

« Tu m'as manqué… Chao Xin. »

Le jeune homme se libéra avec douceur de cette étreinte si sentimentale, dans toute l'amitié qu'elle disait.

« Toi aussi, mec. Le Temple est un peu vide, sans toi. »

Alors, comme pour couper ce moment magique, si maladroit tant il était empli d'émotion, le Maître de Virgo choisit de donner un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son ancien Capitaine.

« Mouarf, y'a pas à dire. Tu es toujours aussi doué pour les opérations militaires. Si j'avais été un ennemi, je ne crois pas que je m'en serais sorti. Ma cape, ma cape, ma cape ! »

Le jeune Général ne fit que rire, mais ses orbes émeraude luisaient d'une lueur très douce.

« Toi aussi tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, avec ces manœuvres. Tes déplacements n'ont pas perdu en habilité. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas déployé des hommes autour de cette impasse, derrière cette auberge ? J'avais encore une chance de m'enfuir. Ça ne te ressemble pas de négliger quelque chose. »

Alors que son rire finissait en une cristalline chanson d'amitié, l'ancien Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong laissait ce doux sentiment fleurir en un sourire à la fois amusé – et si bienveillant.

« Je pensais bien… que c'était toi. Et je voulais que nous soyons seuls, au moment de nous retrouver. »

Et le Maître de la Toupie la plus capricieuse du monde eut un rictus ironique, mais qui n'était pas dépourvu d'amitié, à sa façon.

« Finalement, tu n'es pas _aussi_ doué. Tu l'es… encore plus. »

Bien que le visage de Virgo la Capricieuse ne montrât que sarcasme et légèreté, les yeux gris comme des perles reflétaient une expression plus douce, comme une nacre d'amitié masquée au cœur d'une coquille. C'était cette lueur seule, que Wang Dashan avait appris à lire, qui révélait les véritables sentiments de son ami.

« Comment… vas-tu ? »

« Bien, jusqu'à ce que tu amoches ma _superbe_ cape. Enfin, je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû faire traîner la poursuite… »

C'était bien là son ami, qu'il retrouvait : il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toujours aussi expressif, râleur et léger.

« Oh, arrête un peu de geindre, veux-tu ? Tu savais très bien à quoi tu t'exposais en tentant de me semer. Après tout, _toi_, tu savais à qui tu avais affaire, non ? »

Celui… qu'il aimait comme un frère.

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être… aussi violent ! Et puis, je croyais que tu _savais_ que c'était moi ? »

C'était… son meilleur ami.

« Raison de plus, je dirais. Si c'est toi, autant envoyer Zurafa avec toute ma force. Ça te mettrait peut-être un peu de plomb dans la tête… »

« Mauvais Capitaine ! Je me demande comment font tes soldats pour te supporter. Tu me saoules déjà… »

Wang Dashan jugea bon de changer de sujet, mais intérieurement, il était plié de rire.

'_Je te retrouve bien là, Chao Xin. Comme… tu m'as manqué.'_

« Comment vont Chi-Yun… et Mei-Mei ? »

« Bien, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. L'heure n'est pas idéale. »

Le ton du Maître de Virgo s'était soudainement fait sérieux. Les oreilles de l'ancien Chef de Beilin se dressèrent. Lorsque Chao Xin allait droit au but, c'était que les choses étaient graves. Et ces yeux gris, sans leur habituelle étincelle de légèreté, achevèrent de le conforter dans cette opinion.

« Il ne leur est… rien arrivé, j'espère ?! »

Son Lieutenant eut un geste de la main rassurant, mais ses prunelles nacrées d'argent demeuraient graves.

« Relax, mec. Je t'ai dit qu'ils allaient bien. Tu me connais, je suis pas le genre à te mentir. C'est pas eux, c'est plus la situation au Temple, et dans les villes avec qui il est en relation. »

« Dis-moi tout. »

Le Second des Wang Hu Zhong jeta de brefs coups d'œil autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que nulle oreille indiscrète ne les écoutait. Wang Dashan fronça les sourcils.

'_Encore un geste qu'il ne ferait pas, en temps normal. Il doit se passer des choses que je ne vais pas aimer entendre…'_

« En fait, comment le dire… c'est un peu compliqué. Pour faire simple, mec, ça ne va pas très bien dans la gestion du Temple, depuis quelque temps. »

Les orbes émeraude de Zurafa s'assombrirent.

« Chi-Yun a eu des problèmes avec le Temple ?! »

« Non, ça, ça va encore. Le mioche s'est bien débrouillé, faut que je le reconnaisse. Mais après ton départ, des imbéciles dans la ville ont jugé bon de lancer une rumeur stupide, selon laquelle tu es parti parce que le Temple n'était pas assez bien pour toi, et que les Bladers de Beilin étaient trop mauvais. »

Les dents du jeune Maître de Zurafa se serrèrent violemment.

« Mais c'est… ! »

« Oui, ridicule, et pas très sympa, de surcroît. Mais ça a baissé le moral de nos potes, et Chi-Yun n'a pas beaucoup apprécié. Imagine que lui, qui vient à peine de prendre ta suite, doive déjà prouver qu'il peut faire aussi bien que toi, ce qui est pas si facile, je le reconnais. Tu ajoutes ces rumeurs bêtasses, et, son caractère naturel de 'je-dois-réussir-pour-l'honneur-de-Dashan-et-du-monde-entier', et tu dois un peu voir ce qu'a été la vie à Beilin… »

Wang Dashan eut un énorme soupir. C'était en entendant de telles choses, qu'il regrettait de plus en plus d'être parti.

« Mais, il s'en est bien sorti. Les autres l'ont quand même écouté. Chi-Yun… il avait beau diriger tout seul tous les potes, il ne parlait que de toi. »

« Que… de moi ? »

Les yeux gris le fixaient toujours de ce sérieux désarmant, tant il était trop inhabituel.

« '_Comment pouvez-vous prêter attention à ces rumeurs, et vous laisser ainsi aller ? Pensez-vous que ce soit ce que le Grand Maître voudrait, lui qui a tant donné pour que nous arrivions au sommet ? Si notre Capitaine à tous vous voyait… il aurait honte. Jusqu'à maintenant, qu'a-t-il fait, sinon croire en nous de toutes ses forces, à nos côtés, à chaque instant, pendant chaque entraînement, au milieu de chaque combat ? Et maintenant qu'il ne le peut plus, appelé par Sa Majesté à honorer la Cour et à protéger le pays, vous voudriez… abandonner jusqu'à son souvenir ? Je n'ai beau être qu'un simple Représentant de la Wang Hu Zhong et un faible Blader, moi, le Maître de Lacerta, je ne tolérerai jamais que l'on oublie notre Maître à tous ! Alors… relevez-vous, et montez à la face du monde qui nous sommes !_' »

Le cœur du plus puissant Tigre de Beilin s'arrêta de battre, sous le coup de l'émotion.

'_Chi-Yun… mon Petit Frère… tu as… tu as dû tant porter sur le dos. Et pourtant… tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en moi. Tu es… extraordinaire. Comme je me sens… indigne.'_

Le regard fin du Maître de Virgo lut cette pensée marquée de douleur, et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, les yeux de perle grise reflétèrent un peu de tristesse.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, le mioche. Même moi… je n'avais pas le cœur à me foutre de lui. Si seulement… ça avait suffi, ce serait passé, mais… »

« Tu m'inquiètes de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains soupira.

« Je pensais que c'était juste un peu d'inquiétude, qui avait poussé les citadins à lancer cette boutade. Je croyais que ça passerait quand ils s'apercevraient que Chi-Yun est capable de tenir le Temple. Malheureusement, c'était plus grave que je pensais. »

Et de se gratter la tête, dans un mouvement de nervosité qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« On dirait, si je me trompe pas, que cette rumeur n'est pas naturelle, mais qu'elle a été lancée _exprès_ par certaines personnes, afin d'affaiblir notre monastère. J'imagine que ton départ a facilité les choses. Tu es une figure emblématique… le Temple pouvait difficilement être calomnié, avec toi. Je suppose que le point faible d'un tel fonctionnement… c'était que tout tournait autour de toi. »

Au moment où Wang Dashan s'apprêtait à s'excuser d'une telle chose, son Second l'interrompit avant même qu'il eût pu articuler un seul mot. Il connaissait trop bien son Capitaine, et ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses.

« En gros, mec, on nous reproche de plus en plus d'être inopérants et inutiles. Chi-Yun et Mei-Mei ont beau se défoncer comme des malades pendant les missions et les tournois, la réputation du Temple baisse de jour en jour. Les potes perdent confiance et deviennent mauvais. Et puis, pour être honnête… on a quand même perdu notre meilleur Blader, depuis que tu es parti. »

Le silence ponctua cette affirmation si vraie, mais que le Maître de Zurafa ne voulait entendre – tant elle lui rappelait la solitude de son excellence au Palais des Songes. Devant sa réaction, les yeux gris aigus de son ami le jaugèrent, avant de poursuivre sa diatribe.

« Donc, un jour, le mioche – qui est pas stupide – s'est bien aperçu que si nos efforts ne suffisaient pas, c'était que y'avait anguille sous roche. Alors, un jour, il m'a convoqué, dans son bureau, pour me dire que ça l'enchantait _absolument pas du tout_, mais qu'il avait quelque chose à me confier. »

Wang Dashan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mince sourire.

« Et ? »

« Et, je lui ai répondu que, moi non plus, ça ne m'enchantait _absolument pas du tout _(/Wang Dashan eut de nouveau un sourire/), mais que j'allais quand même me décarcasser un tout petit peu. Et la suite, tu la connais. »

« Tu es parti en mission, pour enquêter sur la raison de ces calomnies. »

« Tout juste, Auguste. Mais, je peux pas le faire à découvert, car nos ennemis se méfieraient. Alors… je profite de la nuit, et de certaines choses… »

L'intelligence aigue du Maître de Zurafa avait fait le lien, dans son brillant cerveau.

« Je vois. Pendant que Chi-Yun et Mei-Mei continuent à défendre l'honneur du Temple devant les yeux de la Chine, tu utilises ta réputation de légèreté comme couverture, afin de découvrir la vérité. »

Une petite étincelle de plaisir apparut fugitivement dans les yeux gris du Lieutenant, teintant leur couleur perle d'un éclat argenté. C'était elle seule, avec le petit sourire narquois qui orna brièvement ses lèvres, qui dévoila son sentiment d'appréciation envers la rapidité d'esprit de son chef.

« Tout juste, Auguste. Pendant que tout le monde croit que j'écume les bars et cours les jupons, en réalité je fais marcher mes relations pour avoir les infos. Et je me déplace la nuit, en tendant l'oreille, là où il faut pas… et, des choses, j'en ai trouvées. Mais… »

Soudainement le regard espiègle se fit sérieux, et leur argent devint métal. Ces mille nuances disaient toute l'immense expérience des choses qui l'avait rendu si habile dans la vie.

« …je ne peux pas t'en révéler trop maintenant, le temps me manque. Par contre, y'a un truc dont je peux t'avertir maintenant, Dashan. Sois prudent. »

Alors les orbes émeraude rencontrèrent les perles de cette finesse d'esprit, et leur sérieux devint solennité devant l'expression grave de son ami.

« Je serai prudent, Chao Xin. Tu sais bien… que je le suis toujours. »

De nouveau, le Maître de Virgo eut un regard critique, et leur éclat argenté perça les sentiments de son vis-à-vis.

« Pas toujours, mon ami. Pas toujours. Je te connais assez pour savoir que non, quand il s'agit de choses du cœur, par exemple. Mais, pour l'instant… je ne peux pas rester à côté de toi pour te surveiller. »

Cette idée – si farfelue pour les Bladers de Beilin et le monde – arracha un sourire au Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong. Lui, et son fidèle Lieutenant si habile malgré les apparences, étaient les deux seuls à la partager.

« Faute de moi, fais ce que tu as à faire, et tiens-moi au courant de la façon habituelle. J'ai confiance en ton habilité, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. »

« Oui, chef. /_Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux gris de Virgo_/ Mince alors, même en ayant déserté notre équipe et le Temple, tu continues à agir comme Capitaine ? »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, une fois de plus. Peut-être était-ce plus du cinquième depuis qu'il avait rencontré son Second, il ne les comptait même plus à présent.

« Les habitudes meurent difficilement, il faut croire. Toi aussi, sois prudent, mon ami. »

Ce dernier s'étendit les bras avec nonchalance, comme pour s'étirer un bon coup.

« Ouais. Si on me voyait ici… ça ne serait pas très bon pour les relations de certaines régions.

Alors je patrouille en cachette. Mais, je peux même pas aller boire un coup ! Quelle plaie. »

Le jeune Général se mit à rire, et allait procéder à son sermon habituel sur la Voie du Blader lorsque son ami se redressa brusquement, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose.

« Mais, mais ! On parle que de moi, de Chi-Yun, ou de choses barbantes comme l'honneur du Temple. Et toi, alors, au Palais ? Tu ne m'as encore rien dit de ta vie là-bas ! »

Les yeux émeraude de Zurafa marquèrent un temps d'hésitation, et leur détenteur ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler : mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

« … »

Virgo insista, devant l'attitude de son ami et supérieur.

« Alors, avec l'Empereur ? Ça marche ? »

« Eh bien… je… »

L'espace d'un instant, les mots manquèrent à Wang Dashan. Il voulait tant dire cette inquiétude, cette angoisse étrange devant l'intérêt que lui manifestait le Maître de l'Empire du Milieu. Mais, quelque chose le bloquait. De nouveau, les yeux gris aigus le sondèrent de leur éclat argenté.

« Tiens, ça te ressemble pas d'hésiter. Tu as eu un problème avec lui ? »

Tandis que ses yeux émeraude s'étrécissaient légèrement, comme à l'évocation d'un souvenir, les lèvres du jeune homme se pincèrent légèrement – et ce léger mouvement de nervosité n'échappa au regard gris aigu de son Lieutenant, qui l'examina avec plus d'attention.

« En fait, non. Il… m'apprécie bien, je pense. »

…

**Flash-back. **

**Quelques semaines auparavant. **

**Palais des Songes. **

…

« Il est arrivé, Votre Majesté. »

La Chambre aux Mille Loisirs. Parée des plus terrestres des merveilles de l'âme, les arcs-en-ciel de ses dix-mille joyaux tissaient un pont entre le visiteur, et l'hôte de ce lieu secret. C'était sur une immense banquette, que les brocarts d'or et de soie fine érigeaient en un trône de volupté et d'harmonie.

« Que Mon Serviteur entre. »

Des femmes et des hommes les plus magnifiques les uns que les autres évoluaient autour de leur maître à tous, dans un nuage de féerie espiègle. Et, au milieu de ce délicieux luxe des sens, le Fils du Ciel se prélassait de tout le goût des choses de la terre.

« Grand Général Zurafa, Maître des Armes de la Très Glorieuse Armée, Septième Successeur des Commandants Impériaux de Sa Majesté. »

« … »

Lui, jeune Maître du plus Pur des Kirin, n'avait jamais goûté aux secrets du plaisir. Il n'en connaissait ni la douceur, ni le regret. Seule la curiosité animait son regard émeraude vif, perceptible dans l'expression alerte de son visage fin.

« Puissiez-vous daigner m'accueillir, Gracieux Fils du Ciel. »

« Tu es le bienvenu, jeune Maître de Zurafa. »

Wang Dashan s'inclina avec une gracieuse déférence. Sa longue chevelure de jais se déploya dans l'air, tandis que ses orbes émeraude à l'expression sagace se fermèrent avec respect.

« Votre Altesse. »

L'or de ses quelques mèches blondes rayonna dans la pièce, éblouissant les habitants de ces lieux magiques.

« Ah, le jeune et nouveau Maître des Armes. »

« Oh, c'est lui, le vaillant Maître de Zurafa ? Quel honneur ! »

Mais c'était le jeune homme, qui, dans la lumière tamisée, ne pouvait distinguer que des ombres parlant de lui.

« Votre Altesse, vous aviez raison. Il est vraiment très beau. »

« Ces yeux émeraude sont de toute beauté. Vous avez choisi la perfection. »

Impassible devant les compliments, le jeune ex-Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong était, en vérité, fort gêné en son for intérieur. Jamais encore n'avait-il dû faire face à…

« … ! »

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux du jeune Blader s'ouvrirent grand dans une expression de choc, et ses muscles se raidirent brusquement. Une main… venait de l'effleurer !

« Ne le touche pas, Mei-Hua. »

Réprobatrice, la voix du Fils du Ciel venait de rappeler à l'ordre la jeune femme, dont l'expression se fit boudeuse par jeu.

« Oh, Sa Majesté devient jalouse ! Vous devez être spécial, Maître de Zurafa. Habituellement il n'est pas aussi possessif. »

« Il n'a pas encore maturé. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt… et je tiens à être celui qui le fera éclore. »

Des rires cristallins s'élevèrent dans la pièce entière, mais, étrangement, Wang Dashan n'en comprit pas le sens.

« Euh… je me sens honoré par vos attentions, dont j'espère profiter avec justesse. »

De nouveau, une nuée de gloussements l'environna, comme l'assaut impitoyable de moustiques vengeurs. Pas particulièrement agressifs, mais fortement taquins.

« Ai-je dit… quelque chose d'amusant ? »

« Hihihi… »

Le jeune homme clignait des yeux, perplexe, et le fut bien plus lorsqu'il s'aperçut que même son Empereur avait un sourire.

« Quelle innocence. Le plus puissant Blader de la Terre du Milieu est encore si… innocent. »

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit Sa Majesté qui s'en occupe, alors. »

Les sourcils se froncèrent au dessus des orbes émeraude.

'_Mais, bon sang, que veulent-ils dire ?'_

« Eh bien… »

C'était dans ces moments-là, que Chao Xin le capricieux lui manquait le plus. Sans lui et son légendaire don des relations humaines, Wang Dashan se sentait perdu dans le monde social. Il était un bien meilleur Général qu'homme de société.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Votre Altesse ? »

Il avait choisi la formalité la plus respectueuse pour reprendre la main dans cet échange. C'était, après tout, la chose qu'il faisait le mieux. Mais le Souverain agita le bout des doigts, comme pour chasser cette initiative.

« Reste simplement ici, et détends-toi. Tu n'es pas en service. »

Se… détendre. Voilà une chose, qui, pour lui, n'était absolument pas facile. Une fois de plus, le jeune Général regretta profondément l'absence de son ami et ancien Lieutenant.

« Ne soyez pas aussi sauvage, Maître de Zurafa. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être effarouché. »

La voix d'une jeune femme venait de résonner comme un son de flûte. En effet, depuis le début de leur discussion, le Blader ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, les muscles tendus jusqu'à la rupture.

« … »

Et personne n'osait le toucher, depuis que Sa Majesté avait fait connaître sa volonté en ce qui le concernait. Volonté, au passage, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprise.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas très à l'aise. J'imagine que dans ta montagne natale, ou au Temple de Beilin, tu n'as pas dû avoir l'expérience de ce genre de réunion. »

« C'est… exact. Son Altesse est bien… renseignée. »

« Je ne te forcerai donc pas à rester, si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Avec un sentiment de reconnaissance proche de l'enthousiasme, le jeune Maître des Armes avala sa salive, osant articuler la phrase fatidique.

« Je… je vous en remercie, Votre Altesse. Puis-je donc… ? »

« Oui. Mais, j'espère, en contrepartie, te retrouver au Pavillon du Doux Repos à la prochaine lune. »

Wang Dashan fut si soulagé par la permission de son Maître, qu'il prit congé avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'eût voulu, et manqua presque de heurter quelqu'un en sortant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se fut éclipsé, que des mots cristallins s'élevèrent.

« Quel garçon unique en son genre. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un homme qui a actuellement _peur_ des mondanités courtisanes. La plupart se damnerait pour que je prenne soin d'eux… »

Un jeune homme prit la parole, parmi le groupe.

« Il est difficile de croire qu'un Maître des Armes aussi puissant soit aussi… timide. C'en est presque… charmant. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Mei-Hua. Un peu de timidité te rendrait encore plus belle. »

Un nouveau rire s'éleva, avec force de protestation de la part de la concernée. Souriant devant ces échanges, le Fils du Ciel eut soudain une expression sérieuse, alors qu'il prit la parole.

« Il est spécial. C'est un Kirin, un être très pur. Il n'est pas facile à approcher, et encore moins à apprivoiser. »

Les yeux de l'Empereur se faisaient songeurs, lorsqu'il poursuivait, allongé sur son siège.

« Mais, s'il offre son cœur à quelqu'un… ce dernier obtient le pouvoir immense qui y sommeille. »

Le silence avait brusquement envahi la salle, devant les paroles de leur maître à tous.

« Un… Kirin ?! Réellement ?! Je croyais ces êtres… disparus ! »

« Sa Majesté a raison. As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de voir l'Esprit de la Toupie de ce jeune homme ? »

« Celle qu'on nomme Zurafa, la Vertueuse ? Non, malheureusement. On la dit de toute beauté, et d'une puissance phénoménale, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Eh bien, il s'agit d'un Kirin d'Or. »

« … »

Grand silence, une fois de plus. Une voix masculine l'interrompit, presque avec timidité.

« Un Kirin… certes, c'était déjà difficile à croire. Mais… un Kirin d'Or ?! C'est impossible ! Ne s'incarnent-il pas… »

« …tous les mille ans ? Oui. Eh bien, il faut croire que ces mille ans sont arrivés à leur terme, et qu'il est l'un d'entre eux. »

Avec une certaine expression de plaisir, le Fils du Ciel agita la main, comme pour réclamer l'attention.

« A la prochaine démonstration des Maîtres des Armes, je lui demanderai de combattre de puissants adversaires. Ainsi seriez-vous en mesure de contempler la beauté de Zurafa, la Vertueuse. »

Le groupe de courtisans manifesta son approbation, avec moult sourires et mots de plaisir. Et, encore une fois, le Souverain de la Terre du Milieu eut une expression de contentement, devant cette réaction.

« Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Sa Majesté, à présent. Ce n'est pas donné de rencontrer un Kirin d'Or. C'est une chance d'en avoir un. Comment… l'avez-vous trouvé, Votre Altesse ? »

« Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le repérer. Bien plus de temps pour le faire venir. Et probablement encore plus de temps pour me l'approprier. »

Sa main caressait le visage d'une courtisane, qui, à ses côtés, l'écoutait avec grande attention. Ce n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur Souverain.

« Zurafa… est tout à fait unique. C'est le Kirin d'Or, le Maître d'en tous les Purs. C'est pourquoi je le traite avec une certaine faveur. Il n'est pas possible de le conquérir par la force, ou de l'attirer par la corruption. La seule façon de l'avoir… c'est de s'en faire aimer. »

La voix de la jeune femme, au son de flûte, ponctua de la touche finale cette cadence parfaite.

« Alors, il sera à vous seul, Votre Altesse. Je l'ai bien vu à son regard, c'est le genre d'être qui n'aimera qu'une seule personne. »

…

_**C'est le genre d'être qui n'aimera qu'une seule personne.**_

Mais, alors… que faire de sa famille, et de tous ceux qui l'avaient aimé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, de se donner à une seule personne, lorsqu'il y en avait tant qui comptaient pour vous.

'_Tous mes… frères et sœurs. Vous êtes tant pour moi… que je ne pourrais vous abandonner pour une seule personne.'_

« … »

Une ombre passa dans le cœur de Zurafa, que les yeux aigus de Virgo percèrent sans la moindre hésitation.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, mec. »

« Mais, non ! Tu sais bien que… »

« …que quand tu fais cette tête, c'est qu'un truc te turlupine, mais que tu fais tellement ton monsieur parfait que même simplement le dire, sans te prendre la tête, ça te passe pas dans le cerveau. »

« … »

Il y avait des fois, où il était dérangeant d'avoir un ami aussi perspicace, quant il s'agissait de vous comprendre. Cependant, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle _il_ était son plus proche ami.

« Mais, malheureusement, chuis vraiment à court de temps. Je dois me barrer. Mais compte sur moi pour éclaircir tout ça… rien n'échappe à la légendaire perspicacité de Virgo la toute belle ! »

Cela méritait, donc, bien, une petite vengeance. Wang Dashan décida d'_enfoncer_ le couteau dans la plaie.

« Si, l'intelligence. Ainsi que le sens du devoir, l'ardeur au travail, le sérieux en général, le… »

« Oh, ça va, monsieur parfait. Pas étonnant qu'on appelle Zurafa la… 'Vertueuse'. Tsss… »

D'un ton toujours impitoyable, le jeune Général continua jusqu'à _capitulation totale_.

« Venant de Virgo la Capricieuse, le seul Blader au monde capable de s'endormir pendant un match de tournoi, c'est sûr que ce genre de remarque est tout à fait _pertinente_. »

Le jeune Lieutenant soupira, dans une mimique exagérée de désespoir. Mais ses prunelles grises gardaient un léger éclat rieur.

« Ça, c'était bas, Dashan. »

« Oh ? »

L'ancien Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong avait, de nouveau, ce petit sourire en coin qui montrait sa certaine satisfaction intérieure.

« Oh, oui, mon cher. Et… c'est pas que je m'ennuie, à blablater avec toi, mais, va falloir que je m'en aille. »

Soudainement, l'étincelle espiègle qui avait coloré de joie les orbes émeraude de Zurafa, s'évanouit dans la nuit de cette rencontre.

« J'aimerais bien… rester avec toi encore un peu. »

Et les prunelles nacrées reflétaient elles-mêmes une lueur plus douce, telle la perle d'amitié qu'elles étaient en vérité.

« Je sais. Moi aussi, mec. Mais c'est pas le meilleur moment, tu vois. Ce serait pas raisonnable pour toi. Tes hommes vont se demander où t'es passé et s'ils apprennent que le Grand Général a fricoté avec un ennemi, ça sera pas bon pour ta réputation au Palais. »

Le regard soudainement sérieux de Chao Xin le frappa de plein fouet. C'était toujours le signe qu'il devait écouter quelque chose d'important, qui avait échappé à ses yeux pourtant aiguisés.

« Tu n'es pas encore assez familier avec les nouveaux Bladers sous tes ordres, pour être sûr qu'ils te soutiennent. Et ta place au Palais n'est que trop récente, malgré la nomination de Sa Majesté. Ne commets pas de fautes pour le moment, que tu regretterais par la suite. »

C'était dans ces moments que Wang Dashan aimait avoir comme meilleur ami l'homme le plus capricieux de la Terre du Milieu. Car, lorsqu'il décidait à être raisonnable, il démontrait à quel point il était proche de celui dont il critiquait pourtant le sérieux.

« Quand tu veux, Chao Xin, tu es de très bon conseil. Tu sais… ma tâche serait grandement facilitée avec toi à mes côtés. Je regrette que tu n'ais pas accepté de devenir mon Lieutenant à la Cour Impériale, auprès de Sa Majesté. »

Le Maître de Virgo eut une expression _expressivement comique_ (l'idée de travailler à la Cour ne devait pas énormément lui plaire, même avec tout ce temps, pensait Dashan avec un sourire), mais la lueur plus douce qui nacrait ses yeux de perle montrait qu'il avait été sensible au compliment.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas Sa Majesté que je sers. Mais, que oui, je _suis_ ton Lieutenant, puisque tu es toujours le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong. »

Par contre, c'était _extrêmement rare_ qu'il laissait son cœur parler en des mots aussi directs et francs dans leur sentimentalité. Chao Xin, Maître de Virgo la Capricieuse, n'avait jamais été vraiment _sentimental_.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Voilà qui est touchant. On dirait que mon absence aura au moins servi à quelque chose, à moins que ce soit Chi-Yun qui t'ait mis du plomb dans la tête ? »

Contrairement à lui, qui, en dépit de son apparence sévère, était une vraie guimauve quant il s'agissait de ses aimés. Car les deux hommes – antithèse parfaite de l'amitié avec toute la profondeur, ou toute la légèreté qu'elle portait – se complétaient parfaitement, et prenaient plaisir à leur complémentarité.

« Oh, celui-là, ne m'en parle pas ! Il est encore plus saoulant que d'habitude. Au moins, avec toi, je pouvais m'amuser en dehors de l'entraînement, et même si t'es chiant avec ta tronche de gars sérieux, c'était sympa de jouer avec toi au Go ou à autre chose. Mais lui, il ne pense vraiment qu'à travailler ! »

Wang Dashan eut une sorte de grimace de rire, qui montrait tout l'amusement intérieur qui bouillonnait en lui.

« Si j'étais encore le Chef de Beilin, tu aurais eu ton quota de marches à nettoyer. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas l'aider, pour changer ? »

« Hé, tu vas pas me faire la morale, monsieur Zurafa ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu une passation de pouvoir de toi à lui, que je dois changer mon attitude ! (La grimace de son interlocuteur s'accentua en une parodie de rire) Et puis, je te signale, que je _suis_ en train de travailler ! »

A présent, le Maître de Zurafa riait vraiment, sans plus retenir la moindre émotion en lui. Et, cette émotion si naturelle donnait à son être habituellement trop digne et sérieux, une expression qui éclairait son visage en un véritable bonheur du cœur. Le Second des Wang Hu Zhong s'en aperçut, et sourit à son tour.

« Eh bien, Dashan, au moins tu es plus détendu, à présent. Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. »

Les orbes émeraude étincelaient d'amusement. Leur détenteur ne put s'empêcher de donner un petit coup amical sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu sais bien, que ce n'est pas mon point fort que de m'amuser. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais très bien depuis que je te connais. Je m'en accommode comme je peux, vois-tu. »

La franchise du Maître de Virgo à son égard n'avait pas changé d'un iota, mais le jeune homme réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

« Chao Xin, espèce d'abruti ! Tu es vraiment… vraiment… un abruti ! Ça t'arrive de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ?! »

« Je suis peut-être un abruti, monsieur parfait, mais, moi, au moins, je passe pas mon temps à porter le destin du monde sur mes épaules. Ce sont les gens comme moi qui vivent le plus longtemps, rappelle-le toi quand tu seras mort. »

« Il faut bien faire ce que l'on doit faire… tant pour les autres que pour soi. »

Le regard émeraude de Zurafa commençait à reprendre leur grave expression, mais Virgo la Capricieuse coupa net cet élan de solennité avec un coup de poing sur sa poitrine. Assez fort pour le secouer, mais trop léger pour le blesser.

« Arrête d'être emmerdant tellement t'es sérieux, mec, t'es vraiment désespérant ! T'es peut-être devenu un bon Général, mais la Cour t'a pas trop arrangé niveau social. Est-ce que tu vas boire dans les bars, de temps en temps ? T'as des copines, au moins ? Non, ne me dis pas, que… NON ? »

Les orbes émeraude eurent une pâle lueur d'excuse, mais il n'en fallut pas plus au Lieutenant des Wang Hu Zhong pour y déchiffrer ce qu'il savait déjà.

« Dashan, tu es vraiment… un cas désespéré. »

« Chao Xin, ma charge de Général Impérial ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Et je préfère profiter du peu de temps qui me reste pour me reposer ou me cultiver, vois-tu. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris balaya la réplique d'un revers de main.

« Foutaises ! C'est juste un prétexte. Quand on aura un peu de temps, j'arrangerai cela. Enfin… quand on pourra se revoir de nouveau. »

Cette dernière phrase réaliste ramena une ombre dans le cœur de l'ancien Grand Tigre de Beilin, et ses magnifiques yeux verts laissèrent voir une expression de tristesse.

« Je… j'aimerais que ce moment arrive plus vite, Chao Xin. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir partagé ces quelques instants avec toi, mais ils me semblent déjà trop courts. Et… Chi-Yun… Mei-Mei… je… »

Cette fois, le Second des Wang Hu Zhong le regarda avec plus de douceur, en s'abstenant de se moquer de lui.

« Essaie de plus penser à ça, mon pote. C'est pas comme si l'un d'entre nous était mort, ou qu'on ne se parlait plus. Y'a juste un peu de distance, mais c'est comme mes relations avec mes copines : ça dure pas, quoi. »

Le maître de Zurafa eut une ébauche de sourire, mais son regard demeurait triste et grave. Son ami s'en aperçut, et se contenta de sourire avec sincérité – avec simplicité.

« Tu... changeras jamais. Enfin. »

« … »

Et d'ajouter, avant de s'éclipser dans l'ombre, toujours avec cette expression soudainement sincère, et ce sourire aux lèvres à présent amical.

« Tu es vraiment bête, Dashan. Toujours… aussi sentimental. Fais attention à ce que tes ennemis ne découvrent pas cela, ni même tes alliés du moment. C'est ton point faible, et ils s'en serviraient contre toi. »

L'ex-Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong ferma les yeux. Il savait que son coéquipier avait raison. Mais… il était impossible de se refaire, au fond.

'_A bientôt… mon ami.'_

Cette phrase qu'il prononçait en son cœur, il savait que son ami l'avait dite à sa façon, en lui donnant ses sages conseils.

« … »

…

**Plus tard, au milieu de la nuit. **

**Sentier de la Solitude. **

…

'_Mon… ami.'_

**« Dashan, tu es vraiment… un cas désespéré. »**

Chao Xin, le grand Lieutenant Virgo, Maître de la Capricieuse et grand Second par excellence des Wang Hu Zhong parmi les Bladers de Beilin, était _le seul_ qui osât lui parler de la sorte. C'était le seul qui pouvait le critiquer, se moquer de lui, et même l'insulter ouvertement : c'était le seul qui pouvait être franc avec lui et le remettre sur le droit chemin.

'_Tu es bien le seul… avec qui j'ai une telle relation.'_

**« Arrête d'être emmerdant tellement t'es sérieux, mec, t'es vraiment désespérant ! T'es peut-être devenu un bon Général, mais la Cour t'a pas trop arrangé niveau social. Est-ce que tu vas boire dans les bars, de temps en temps ? T'as des copines, au moins ? Non, ne me dis pas, que… NON ? » **

Bien des gens de leur entourage pensait que c'était le contraire : que c'était Wang Dashan qui raisonnait Chao Xin, et ils n'avaient pas tort d'un certain point de vue (en comptant le nombre de fois où le Capitaine l'avait réprimandé sur son comportement, ou avait usé de son grade pour le punir, on pouvait le concevoir). Mais ces personnes ne comprenaient pas la véritable interaction qui existait entre ces deux êtres.

'_Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps.'_

**« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, mec. »**

**« Mais, non ! Tu sais bien que… »**

**« …que quand tu fais cette tête, c'est qu'un truc te turlupine, mais que tu fais tellement ton monsieur parfait que même simplement le dire, sans te prendre la tête, ça te passe pas dans le cerveau. »**

Wang Dashan traitait _toutes_ les personnes sous sa protection, comme ses frères, ou ses sœurs. Y compris Chi-Yun et Mei-Mei, qui l'adoraient plus que tout au monde. Mais c'était un poids énorme pour un être encore jeune, qui n'avait pas encore fini de mûrir, en dépit de son talent certain pour être exemplaire.

« ... »

Mais Chao Xin, par un mystérieux tour du destin, échappait à la règle. Il ne se laissait ni couver, ni protéger. Il n'était donc pas un Petit Frère – et c'était bien le seul qui fût aussi fortement lié à Dashan sans être sous sa protection.

'_Sans toi à mes côtés… comment ne pourrais-je douter de mes propres décisions ?'_

**« Je suis peut-être un abruti, monsieur parfait, mais, moi, au moins, je passe pas mon temps à porter le destin du monde sur mes épaules. Ce sont les gens comme moi qui vivent le plus longtemps, rappelle-le toi quand tu seras mort. » **

C'était son égal, celui qui passait outre toute forme d'admiration et de respect.

Il n'était pas son petit frère.

Il était son meilleur ami.

« Chao Xin… »

'…_tu es le conseiller, qui me manque.'_

Pourtant, en cette heure, cette présence si rassurante, tant elle était légère, et si chaleureuse, tant elle était drôle, s'était dispersée dans une froide inquiétude. Seul le souvenir alimentait encore son âme de ces émotions, mais ces dernières devenaient teintées de regrets, et cela, plus que tout au monde, lui infusait un sentiment de peur. Peur, qu'un jour, il finisse par perdre ce qui le rendait encore vivant, et donc lui rappelait sa véritable nature.

**« Tu es, de toute évidence, un être profondément idéaliste et dévoué aux siens. Cependant… »**

**« Ta faiblesse… vient de ton dévouement pour autrui. Tu es incapable… de faire quelque chose pour toi-même. Tu devras donc renoncer à autrui… pour réellement t'accomplir. » **

**« Alors… voici la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas passé les Epreuves des Bladers Magistrats. Vous… aimez trop votre famille, Grand Maître Wang Dashan. »**

Mais, dans ces mots qui tintaient dans son esprit, la voix de la vérité perçait désagréablement aux tréfonds de son âme, vidant la chaleur à laquelle il aspirait tant, qu'elle le dévorait par son absence.

« Non… ça suffit. Je dois… me reprendre… »

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées, mais elles ne le quittaient point. Il était impossible d'échapper à soi-même, et les qualités profondes de son intelligence profonde, l'engloutissaient dans le doute qu'elles avaient soulevé.

« … »

D'un rire amer, le Maître d'Entre Tous les Purs se cacha les yeux de sa main, avec force de raideur. Une lueur désespérée brillait du peu d'émeraude qui filtrait encore.

« J'ai tellement honte. Que dirait ma famille… si elle me voyait ainsi ? »

_**Les Pleurs du Jade**_

_**Touche la Lune**_

_**De l'Âme. **_

**Tu ne seras seul, quoiqu'il arrive, mon frère.**

'_Mais que dirait ma famille… si elle me voyait ainsi ?'_

Alors, la voix de la lune traversa les pleurs du jade, pour laver son âme si précieuse. Et le don du toucher de la sagesse bénit la vertu de ce cœur trop pur.

« Probablement, de lui faire confiance, et de _te_ faire confiance. Pour… ne plus t'en faire. »

Cette voix. Cette voix.

'_Non… c'est impossible… ce ne peut pas être… qui je pense…'_

« … »

Sempiternelle comme le retour du printemps, secrète comme la neige de l'hiver.

'…_seule cette personne… peut… seule elle… '_

« … »

La sagesse pure, dénuée de toute émotion, mais qui apaisait le cœur par le son pur du discernement sans tâche.

'_Seule… elle…'_

« … »

Une seule personne au monde, pouvait avoir la même résonnance que ce cœur sans doute, et le même éclat que cette pensée sans tâche : et c'était celle qui lui avait le plus manqué, lorsqu'il errait sur ce chemin si tortueux, qu'était celui de l'être qui cherchait à grandir.

« Vous… »

Le timbre de sa voix s'était cassé, dans un soupir de désespoir.

« …êtes enfin de retour. »

Sa main, si proche de son lanceur à toupie, était retombée le long de son flanc, inerte. Les orbes émeraude, d'ordinaire si aigus, reflétaient une lassitude sans borne.

« Je vous… en prie. »

Il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, agenouillé dans une posture de pure supplication, et avait saisi la main de l'être, qui était revenu dans sa vie, par une mystérieuse stratégie du destin.

« Ne m'abandonnez plus. »

Ses lèvres avaient déposé un doux baiser, sur les phalanges si fines.

'_Plus jamais.'_

* * *

**(1) Extraits des Entretiens de Confucius, de l'Art de la Guerre de Sun Zi et de l'Inscription de l'Ouest de Zhang Zai. Traductions arrangées d'après celles trouvées sur Internet. (J'adore l'Inscription de l'Ouest, je trouve ce texte fantastique !)**

**(2) Hé ouais, il est fort, notre Dashan, hein ? Il maîtrise la calligraphie et la musique. Dans les temps anciens, beaucoup de grands militaires étaient d'excellents calligraphes. Quant au Erhu, c'est un violon chinois : petit lien pour avoir une idée : watch?v=o1Hs3wavLgQ&feature=related. Un instrument très expressif, qui, je trouve, conviendrait bien à quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux que Dashan... (sans compter que c'est souvent des mélodies traditionnelles chinoises qui se jouent, et plus traditionnel que Zurafa, tu meurs...)**

**(3) Dans la même lignée, Chao Xin est la vedette des bars ! Depuis que j'ai vu cette vidéo de lui, ou plutôt de son clone dans la vie réelle, et qui chante des chansons du genre : "Tu es belle, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi", et entouré de filles... **

**(4) Si je me gourre pas, les Lettrés maîtrisaient un certain nombre d'arts. Mais bon, Sa Majesté a pas tort, Zurafa a plus l'allure d'un militaire.**

**(5) Quel suspense dans la fin, hein ?**

**(6) Dashan est vraiment trop. ^_^ **

**Dashan : Encore cette note. Mais que vient-elle faire là ? Son importance...**

**Ananda : ...est capitale. C'est bien celle qui est la plus essentielle, à mon sens. **

**Dashan : ... ... ...**

**Ananda : Euh, ça veut dire quoi, ces points de suspension ?**

**Chao Xin, _grand sourire de star_ : Ah, j'adore ce chapitre. Je fais une entrée fracassante, c'est trop la classe ! Mais, Dashan, t'aurais pu y aller mollo, à chaque fois qu'on répète la scène, tu saccages une belle cape...**

**Dashan : Il fallait bien un peu de réalisme. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ça te mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la tête.**

**Chao Xin : Pffff. /Clin d'oeil/**

**Chi-Yun, _pique sa crise de nerfs_ : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce BINS avec cet EMPEREUR ?! Il veut quoi à Dashan, d'abord ?!**

**Ananda : Hé, il faut bien un antagoniste de première classe, pour un héros de première classe ! Et puis, je peux pas révéler l'intrigue, ça serait du spoiler.**

**Chao Xin, _grand sourire_ : Dashan, tu fais les choses en grand ! Un empereur à ton actif ! Bah dis donc, je serais presque jaloux de ton succès. Mon charme est légendaire, mais faut croire que ton air de Monsieur Sérieux attire les gens. /_Se plie de rire_/**

**Dashan, _embarrassé_ : Chao Xin, ferme-la. Ordre de ton Capitaine.**

**Chao Xin : Dans la fic, t'es plus mon Capitaine, na na nèreuh ! Et, puis, sérieux, mec : tu connais pas le Titanic ?!**

**Dashan : Le Tita... quoi ?!**

**Chi-Yun : Il connaît ses textes de chinois classique, lui ! Pas comme un certain inculte de ma connaissance.**

**Chao Xin : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à battre, de ces textes anciens !**


	3. Or de Kirin, Nacre d'Ombre

**« Au Cœur d'un Kirin Impérial » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

**Yo ! Merci à tous et toutes pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir et ça encourage à écrire plus vite. N'hésitez jamais à en laisser (même courtes), ça fait toujours du bien ! **

**Particular thanks to Luunaa et Nataku, 非常感谢你们 ! **

**Chi-Yun : Hé, si tu te mets à parler chinois, personne va comprendre... c'est pas parce qu'on est chinois que tu dois te prendre pour nous ! **

**Bon, sur ce... la suite ! **

* * *

Titre : **« Au Cœur d'un Kirin Impérial » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Masters, Beyblade Métal Fusion.

Genre : Aventure, épopée, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance. Incursion dans la « Terre du Milieu » (中国 _Zhongguo_)… la Chine.

Résumé : _Servir. Combattre. Aimer. _

_On dit que les Kirin sont les Servants des Purs, qui s'allient aux Empereurs afin de faire fleurir leur Royaume. Mais toi qui es le Kirin aux Ailes d'Or, le Maître d'entre Tous les Purs, que viens-tu faire dans ce royaume corrompu ? Se pourrait-il que tu y cherches un protecteur de ta justice et un amoureux de ta vertu ? Trouveras-tu une âme à qui t'attacher, afin que ton cœur heureux disperse ses bienfaits autour de lui ? _

Personnage principal : Wang Dashan 王大翔 (_Wang Daxiang_)

Personnages : Li Chi-Yun 李赤云, Chao Xin 周星 (_Zhou Xing_), Mei-Mei 美美.

Autres personnages : On verra probablement passer les traditionnels de Beyblade ! Ginga et compagnie.

Pairings : De tout. Shonen-ai, hétéro, shoujo-ai.

Notes : Des liens avec les fanfictions « Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » et « Twin Blade Legacy ».

* * *

**…**

**Chapitre 3: Or de Kirin, Nacre d'Ombre**

**…**

* * *

" (…) 之不悅也，豈不曰： 『以位，則子君也，我臣也，何敢與君友也？以德，則子事我者也， 奚可以與我友？』千乘之君，求與之友而不可得也，而況可召與？"

《孟子》第七章

_« (…), toujours plus mélancolique, poursuivit : « Selon la hiérarchie, vous, Maître, êtes mon Souverain, je ne suis que votre ministre, comment oserais-je me lier d'amitié avec vous ? En considérant la vertu, vous, Maître, êtes mon Serviteur, comment pourrions-nous être amis ? » Le souverain qui a mené mille batailles, supplie l'homme de lettre pour s'en faire un ami, mais cela il ne peut l'obtenir. »_

Mengzi, chapitre VII

* * *

…

**Passé. Souvenir.**

**Soir d'une nuit de ténèbres.**

**Palais des Songes.**

…

**"『…｛將能｝而不御，君令不入軍門，將軍之恒也。入軍…』"**

**〈將德〉：《齊孫子》第九章**

_**« Un général qui reçoit l'ordre de faire la guerre ne doit pas se laisser influencer par le souverain. **__**L'autorité ne doit pas pénétrer directement le camp militaire ni d'avoir d'effet sur l'armée. Si c'est nécessaire, le commandant peut refuser l'ordre du souverain. »**_

**L'Art de la Guerre selon Sun Bin, 9****ème**** chapitre : « Les Vertus du Général »**

Ce fut empreint des vertus d'un vrai commandant, que le jeune Maître de Beilin entra pour la première fois dans le secret de la chambre royale. Peu d'êtres avaient été admis à approcher de si près l'intimité du Grand Fils du Ciel, et Wang Dashan savait, en foulant le précieux sol de jade, qu'un grand privilège lui était fait en cette heure.

« … »

Pourtant, en dépit de l'étonnant cadeau qui lui était offert, le jeune homme ne se laissait point emporter par ce rêve de gloire. Sa force impressionnante se mélangeait à une sagesse naturelle, qui lui inculquait la modestie et le dévouement nécessaire à l'accomplissement d'une grande tâche.

'_L'heure, pour moi… est venue. Je ne consacrerai mon âme qu'à une cause juste et ne prêterai mes forces qu'à un chef avisé.'_

Être un Maître de la Guerre exigeait des qualités hors du commun, et en dépit de sa bonne volonté, le jeune Détenteur de Zurafa la Vertueuse allait comprendre qu'il avait encore beaucoup – beaucoup à apprendre.

« Grand Fils du Ciel, il est arrivé. »

Les yeux aigus du Kirin d'Or s'étrécirent, tentant de percer le mystère du voile qui masquait l'être le plus important de la Terre du Milieu au commun des mortels. Mais il n'avait point conscience, qu'en son cœur, était une ombre qui allait l'entraîner dans une nouvelle connaissance de lui-même.

'_Voilà donc l'endroit où vit Celui qui Maîtrise les Mille Chemins.'_

Le trône aux mille destinées portait les joyaux de toute la Terre du Milieu. Symbole du Fils du Ciel, son détenteur gouvernait le destin des dix-mille êtres, et œuvrait à l'union de la Terre avec sa force céleste. Celui qui se tenait dessus, recevait le pouvoir de rétablir l'ordre et l'harmonie dans le monde. Ou, de le plonger dans le chaos.

'_L'heure est venue pour moi. Qui sera… celui aux côtés de qui je me tiendrai, avec toute ma fierté et mon dévouement ?'_

« Permettez-moi de vous servir, Votre Majesté. »

Wang Dashan de Beilin, Grand Tigre des Wang Hu Zhong et Maître du Plus Puissant des Kirin, n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Celui qui régnait sur l'Empire du Milieu. Il était le plus proche du Fils du Ciel, et pourtant, un mur infranchissable l'en séparait.

'_Son visage… ses yeux… je ne peux pas les lire. Ils m'apparaissent… mais je ne les vois point.'_

« Acceptes-tu de prêter le Serment des Maîtres des Armes, et de t'unir à ton Souverain pour qu'il instaure l'harmonie ? »

« Que votre âme reste pure, et mon cœur ne faillira jamais à s'incliner devant vous. La flamme de mon épée indomptable sera le bras droit de la justice, si vous en demeurez l'incarnation céleste. Faites du bien votre maître, et je resterai à jamais votre serviteur. »

Bien qu'il fût agenouillé devant l'être le plus puissant du royaume, sa fierté demeurait intacte dans le respect qu'il lui offrait. Ses orbes émeraude, sagaces et profonds comme le joyau dont ils parlaient, posait sur le Fils du Ciel un regard circonspect.

'_Je dois vous éprouver, afin de savoir si vous êtes digne de mon dévouement.'_

« Mon cœur est le cœur du Kirin qui recherche son maître, celui qui aime la vertu et répand la justice. Je suis le chevalier du cœur qui regarde le pouvoir et espère l'harmonie, dans l'expression de son propre amour. »

Sa longue chevelure de jais s'envola, et les éclats d'or qu'elle jetait se répandirent dans l'espace comme des lucioles amoureuses. Ce furent ces papillons merveilleux, que l'Empereur cueillit dans sa main.

« Tu es celui qu'il me faut. Wang Dashan de Beilin, Maître de Zurafa la Vertueuse… »

Et les ailes arc-en-ciel de ce cœur s'évanouirent dans le destin écarlate d'un nouveau règne.

'_Êtes-vous donc Celui que j'espère ?'_

« Tu es le jade des Bladers de ce monde. Puissance et charisme ne servent que vertu et honnêteté dans ton âme. Permets donc que je porte le joyau que tu es à mon doigt. Force et justice… seront ainsi les deux bras de mon règne. »

Mais la lumière à laquelle il aspirait, l'éblouissait dans les rayons qui illuminaient la pièce. Et le Plus Pur des Kirin ne vit point que le visage de son maître, portaient des yeux d'onyx qui traversaient l'ombre de leur désir.

« Jeune Kirin d'Or, fais-tu le serment de m'appartenir ? »

« …Maître ? »

Il ne comprit pas cette phrase, tant son inexpérience était grande. Etait-elle si équivoque, pour que sa vérité fût emportée dans l'ombre de sa pureté ?

« Ô Mon Roi, tout ce qui m'est possible de vous donner, je vous l'offrirai pour que votre règne soit un exemple d'harmonie. Mais, que puis-je faire pour exaucer vos désirs ? Je ne comprends guère… je ne puis ni cueillir la lune de jade pour la déposer dans votre paume, ni piller les trésors des quatre mers pour honorer votre rang. »

Agenouillé devant le Grand Fils du Royaume, le jeune Maître des Armes avait déposé dans ses mots la confession de son impuissance. Mais celui gouvernait sous le ciel savait la puissance de son épée, et ne voulait renoncer à sa brillante vertu.

« Il n'est nulle chose des quatre mers, que je te demande en offrande. Et seul le Grand Souverain Céleste pourra jamais toucher la lune dans son envol. Ce sont des choses qui appartiennent au monde des Esprits, et le secret de leur succès appartient à leurs invisibles affaires. »

La robe royale se déploya dans l'air, parlant de grandeur…

« Mais, alors, que… ? »

…et trancha l'ombre de son hésitation, dans le cliquetis de sa justice. Représentée dans le symbole des Maîtres des Armes, elle était gravée dans son épée, marquée dans sa chair.

« Il n'est qu'une chose que je te demande, et c'est de me donner la chose la plus précieuse que tu possèdes _toi seul_. »

Douce comme une tentation, la main impériale effleura son visage, posant sur ce trésor immaculé le sceau d'un serment invisible. Les orbes émeraude s'étrécirent avec intelligence, mais leur éclat aigu ne put jamais toucher le fond de cette promesse.

« Quelle est-elle, Votre Majesté ? »

Car l'onyx de ces yeux sans lumière engloutit son âme dans le silence de sa réponse.

'_Ce que je dois lui donner, c'est…'_

…

**Présent. **

**Ville de l'Arbre de Jade. **

**Sentier de la Solitude.**

…

_**Mon cœur. **_

Le battement convulsif de son âme crispa son corps entier, et son cœur sembla exploser dans un infarctus d'angoisse.

« … ! »

Une lueur paniquée apparut dans ses yeux, eux dont l'émeraude étincelante de bienveillance et l'éclat indompté teintait le jade de son cœur ardent. Cette vertu, dont son esprit avait le cheminement exemplaire, se perdit dans les méandres de son âme.

'_Où est-elle… cette présence que je recherche ?'_

…

**« Général, vous allez bien ? »**

**« … »**

**« N'as-tu… pas vu quelqu'un ? Il m'a semblé… »**

**« … »**

**« … »**

**« Voulez-vous que… »**

**« Cela ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. Continuez à garder la ville. »**

**« Très bien. » **

…

Les souvenirs fusaient dans son âme troublée, qu'ils teintaient de leurs éclats furtifs, touchant la plus profonde couleur de son cœur. Et le détenteur de ce joyau si extraordinaire, tant il reflétait dans sa transparence le rêve de l'arc-en-ciel, venait de toucher la réalité de son amour.

« Est-ce donc… bien vous ? »

Ses yeux émeraude se perdirent dans la contemplation de cette réalité, qui se tenait devant lui.

'_Où est-il… ce sentiment que je recherche ?'_

…

**« … »**

**« Grand Maître, que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez troublé. » **

**« J'ai ressenti une présence. Elle m'est si douloureuse… et pourtant si chère. »**

…

Devant lui, la personne qui maîtrisait les mille stratagèmes, n'était autre que celle à laquelle il était lié.

'_Comment un cœur… peut-il percer les ténèbres de l'angoisse, lorsque le doute a envahi ses yeux ?' _

Il y avait, dans ces yeux émeraude, une nuance suppliante que jamais, jamais encore, ce regard fier n'avait dévoilée à un inconnu. Mais la personne qui se tenait devant le puissant Maître de Zurafa n'avait d'inconnu…

…que le visage.

« Vous dont les traits me sont outrageusement cachés… je ne puis pourtant qu'espérer votre présence. »

Pour la première fois, le plus fort et adroit des Bladers de Beilin avait laissé tomber son arme, et lui que l'on désignait comme le grand Maître de ces dernières, avait oublié jusqu'à leur utilité.

« Enfin, enfin, vous voilà… »

'_Je vous en prie.'_

Wang Dashan s'avança vers la si mystérieuse silhouette masquée, mais cette dernière se tint hors de l'étreinte de ses sentiments.

'_Pourquoi… pourquoi ?'_

« … »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent sous la douleur, mais les mystérieux orbes de son vis-à-vis restaient illisibles. Voyant cependant qu'il ne s'éloignait pas, le jeune Général choisit de continuer à parler.

« Où vos pas furtifs vous amenèrent-ils ? Allez-vous me raconter les ombres de vos pérégrinations, ou me laisser dans les ténèbres de vos pensées ? »

« … »

Ce silence sans froideur était l'unique parole de cette intelligence, si vaste, que le cœur qui la contemplait, réalisait que même les sentiments avaient leur limite.

« Les ténèbres… »

'_Elle… a parlé !'_

Son ouïe aigue capta ce son comme le régal des sentiments, et le frémissement convulsif de ses muscles révéla sa sensibilité à fleur de peau.

« Les ténèbres masquent le cœur de la plus pure des intentions, et protègent le fondement de la plus grande des intelligences. Seul un grand adepte des ombres… possède l'habilité du stratagème ultime. »

Mais ces mots étaient sans émotion, et l'être qui les prononçait semblait n'avoir aucun cœur. Celui de Wang Dashan battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais l'émeraude altérée de ses yeux ne put retenir ces paroles doucement prononcées.

« Maîtresse de l'ombre, je ne comprends guère. Si mon intelligence n'est point assez vaste pour percer l'infini de vos pensées, pourriez-vous me tracer un chemin jusqu'à votre cœur ? »

« … »

Ce silence était la parole de l'intelligence ultime, que nulle émotion ne pouvait posséder, mais qui détenait la clé de tout sentiment. Mais le jeune Maître de la Vertueuse ne pouvait encore capter ce secret, si puissant, que son influence habitait la subtilité même de l'expérience.

_**Il ne pouvait encore le comprendre.**_

« Vos stratagèmes n'ont jamais eu d'égal dans ce monde. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre guerrier qui erre à la recherche de son propre cœur, et ma lame n'aspire qu'à protéger ceux que je chéris. Je n'ai point la vision du monde que vous parcourez, et ne puis que servir le Souverain que vous mettrez sur ce trône. Vous et moi, qui sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce maîtresse, celle de notre Grand Maître et Fils du Ciel… ne pourrions-nous guère nous rapprocher ? »

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme tenta de se rapprocher, mais la silhouette s'évanouit dans l'ombre. La lumière du soleil aveugla Wang Dashan, qui ne put saisir de son regard habituellement si aigu, ce qui était le plus essentiel à son cœur.

« Je… vous en prie. N'usez point d'artifice devant moi. Je ne suis… pas votre ennemi. Je refuse… de l'être. »

Il tendit la main vers le voile qui masquait ce qu'il voulait le plus connaître au monde, mais un souffle de vent emporta ce mystère hors de sa portée.

« … »

'_Il n'y a aucun moyen. Aucun. Jamais… je ne retrouverai cette présence si vitale à mon cœur.'_

Alors le désespoir entra dans son cœur, comme pour forger le sceau de sa faiblesse ultime. Mais avant que cette signature maudite pût marquer son œuvre d'art désespérée, une ombre avait émergé derrière lui, les pans de son mystérieux vêtement caressant son dos par le vent.

« ! »

'_Comment a-t-elle pu… ! J'étais sur mes gardes, et… !'_

…et la Dame mystérieuse usa de sa voix céleste, qui habitait les plus profondes des ombres du monde.

« Venu du pays,

Où naquit le Grand Héros Ailé,

La ruse de l'ombre se parera de la grâce

Pour servir la lumière.

Au cœur du Palais des Songes,

Le Maître des Stratagèmes habitera un secret.

L'or de la vertu pénètrera son intelligence

Pour s'unir aux ténèbres maîtresses. »

Une traînée de poussière traça dans son cœur une inscription éphémère. Ce n'était pas des caractères chinois, mais Wang Dashan, Maître de Zurafa la Vertueuse, avait des talents qui ne se limitaient ni au Beyblade, ni à sa propre culture.

**Ariès.**

Ses orbes émeraude s'étrécirent.

'_Ariès ?'_

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Cette silhouette, si mystérieuse pour le commun des mortels, teintait de l'aura du secret tous ses actes. Et ses mots, qu'ils fussent proférés ou écrits, ne faisaient point exception.

« Le temps venu, accueille mon disciple. Ne te laisse pas abuser par son apparence : ses dons sont proches des miens, seule l'expérience nous sépare encore. Il jouera un rôle important pour notre royaume… et c'est toi, ma seconde moitié, qui devra le reconnaître. »

'_Ariès serait donc une personne ?'_

Un éclat traversa la mer verte de ses yeux. Alors, leur détenteur fit un pas en arrière, s'inclinant avec respect devant la porteuse de mystère.

_**Seule Elle et le Grand Souverain eurent droit à autant de déférence.**_

« Dame des Mille Stratagèmes, mes yeux ne peuvent percer la lumière de vos intentions. Mon cœur vous supplie, en vertu du lien qui nous unit : éclairez l'ombre de votre vaste intelligence, pour que les ténèbres de mon âme se dispersent. »

« … »

Alors, pour la première fois, celle qui connaissait les milles subterfuges de l'Art de la Guerre plongea son regard dans celui auquel elle était liée, et ce dernier vit dans le reflet de ces étonnants yeux la même couleur que ses propres prunelles.

_**Emeraude de Kirin.**_

« Nous nous reverrons... »

…_mon frère._

Ces deux mots étaient tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais il ne put jamais écouter assez longtemps, pour capter leur son.

…

**Passé. Flash-back. **

**? Village natal ?**

**? Montagne ? **

…

"**一有聰明睿智能盡其性者出於其閒，則天必命之以為億兆之君師 …"**

**《大學章句序》**

**朱熹**

_**« S'il arrive qu'un individu d'une perspicacité pénétrante, d'une profonde sagesse et qui sait aller au bout de ce fond humain advienne parmi les hommes, alors le Ciel ordonne nécessairement à cet homme-là de devenir un prince et un maître pour le peuple. »**_

**« Préface à la Grande Etude »**

**Zhu Xi **

De menus pas, sur le sol de pierres fragiles. Mais ce n'était que la petitesse de ce corps qui les rendait ainsi : la détermination émanait de chaque mouvement, et cet étonnant regard émeraude irradiait une profondeur précoce.

« Ah, le jeune fils Wang. Le petit Dashan. Je t'attendais… les étoiles m'avaient prédit ta venue. »

Si petit, et pourtant déjà si sérieux. Dans ces orbes émeraude qui un jour lui vaudraient d'être reconnu comme un des plus valeureux et magnifiques Maîtres des Armes, il y avait cette flamme de dévouement grave, que certains appelaient vertu, et d'autres justice.

« La raison de ma présence… est la volonté de mon cœur la plus profonde. Mais vous devez déjà savoir qu'elle est de servir mon prochain, si vous lisez mon âme comme vous observez les destinées, Maître des Prédictions. »

Le silence parcourut l'immensité du cœur, dans la magie de ce simple instant.

« Très bien, pose-moi la question à laquelle tu désires une réponse. Mais sache, petit Dashan, que celle que tu recherches t'amènera une autre plus grande question. »

Son rêve était aussi profond que le Lac des Perles Enfouies, et plus vaste que ce ciel immense qui portait la nuit étoilée.

« Deviendrais-je un jour un Serviteur du bien et de la lumière ? »

Peut-être trop profond, et peut-être trop vaste. Qui sait, ce fut vraisemblablement ce que lut le Maître des Prédictions, qui posa ses baguettes de divination.

« Tu deviendras un très grand Général et rendras la justice comme tu le souhaites. Mais toi qui n'es que lumière, tu devras épouser l'ombre pour rayonner. »

Il ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles. Car, tout ce qui lui importait, était de toucher la vérité de ce rêve, et pour cela, le jeune garçon voulait le voir devenir réalité.

'_Mon cœur existe pour qu'autrui soit heureux.'_

« Maître des Prédictions, je souhaite plus que tout au monde mettre toutes les émotions de mon cœur au service de ce monde. S'il est des êtres que je puis protéger, s'il est des malheureux que je puis réconforter, alors je me ferais chevalier pour servir le plus petit, ou moine pour guider le plus désemparé. »

« Les émotions de ton cœur sont brillantes, et ta volonté est droite comme l'arbre de vie. Tu seras, et chevalier, et moine, dans cette grande Terre du Milieu. Bien des êtres viendront à toi, attirés par la lumière que tu dégages. Mais, petit être... »

« Maître ? »

« …ce ne sera pas suffisant. La lumière existe par les ténèbres, et les ténèbres sont attirées par la lumière. »

Avec la passion du tigre au cœur pur, le garçon balaya la réflexion de la main. Et ses orbes émeraude, si vivantes, brillèrent de l'intensité de sa volonté.

« Jamais… jamais je ne serai ténèbres ! Je resterai à jamais dans la lumière, pour rester proche de ceux que j'aime, et servir ceux qui habitent le monde ! »

Le Devin le regarda avec un air étrange, où la sagesse vieille de plus de dix-mille ans se mélangeait à l'instant éphémère de cette tristesse.

« C'est que, mon petit… ombre et lumière habitent l'amour, et la lumière… est la servante de l'ombre. »

…

**Présent. **

**Ville de l'Arbre de Jade. **

**Sentier de la Solitude.**

…

**« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qui me manque donc ?! »**

**« Ta faiblesse… vient de ton dévouement pour autrui. Tu es incapable… de faire quelque chose pour toi-même. Tu devras donc renoncer à autrui… pour réellement t'accomplir. » **

Et la plus étrange des phrases resta dans l'ombre qu'il devait apprivoiser…

**« Mais, Grand Maître des Prédictions, il est impossible d'avoir une telle faiblesse ! »**

**« Ceci est bien la chose que tu devras apprendre, petit Dashan. »**

…à moins, peut-être, que ce fût l'ombre qui tentait de l'apprivoiser.

'_Qui suis-je donc… et que dois-je faire, pour accomplir ce que je dois ?'_

Le regard du jeune homme était vide, comme l'absence de cette bien-aimée qui avait disparu de sa vision. Elle avait tenu une place si importante, et pourtant il ne connaissait même plus son visage. Mais les traits qu'il voyait devant lui étaient l'expression même du désespoir face à cette affection, brûlante, qui habitait son cœur malgré lui.

**« Tu es vraiment bête, Dashan. Toujours… aussi sentimental. Fais attention à ce que tes ennemis ne découvrent pas cela, ni même tes alliés du moment. C'est ton point faible, et ils s'en serviraient contre toi. » **

Chao Xin, l'étonnant Blader aussi capricieux que la rivière, mais aux yeux aussi perçants que les étoiles, avait su voir cette faiblesse au plus profond de son cœur. Cette envie, démesurée, de tout donner pour éprouver la chaleur d'un amour harmonieux et riche. Jusqu'à en oublier la raison, sèche mais vraie, froide mais juste, qui devait teinter l'accomplissement de toutes les affaires du monde.

'_La raison, dénuée de tout affect… est la base de toute stratégie.'_

**« Je serai prudent, Chao Xin. Tu sais bien… que je le suis toujours. »**

**« Pas toujours, mon ami. Pas toujours. Je te connais assez pour savoir que non, quand il s'agit de choses du cœur, par exemple. Mais, pour l'instant… je ne peux pas rester à côté de toi pour te surveiller. »**

C'était vrai, il était seul à présent. Et devait réfléchir, seul, à ce qui lui avait manqué, lorsque même ses frères et sœurs bien-aimés se tenaient à ses côtés. Pourtant, à l'évocation de leur souvenir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ces moments, où soleil et pluie avaient teinté sa vie de toutes les couleurs de l'amitié.

…

**Flash-back.**

**Des années auparavant.**

…

« Capitaine, c'est problématique. »

A côté, le Maître de la Capricieuse eut un reniflement de dédain. Il n'avait jamais été très fan des attitudes sérieuses de son très jeune coéquipier, et manquait rarement une occasion de le faire savoir.

« Non, sans blague, Chi-Yun, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Je suis renversé par autant d'intelligence, c'est fou comme tu m'impressionnes quand tu réfléchis. »

Les yeux cuivre de Lacerta se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes orageuses. Si Virgo n'était pas un adepte de sa philosophie, alors lui _détestait_ tout ce qui avait trait à la Capricieuse. Et lui non plus, ne se gênait pas pour le manifester.

« Moi, au moins, je _réfléchis_, Chao Xin. Car il me semble que ce n'est pas une chose dont tu puisses te vanter. »

« Espèce de… ! Mais quel morveux ! »

Un peu plus loin, la Maîtresse d'Aquario gloussa sans la moindre retenue, et même le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong eut un petit sourire – qu'il se hâta de masquer (ça ne faisait pas très sérieux, tout de même).

« Là, il faut avouer qu'il marque un point, Chao Xin. J'ai bien peur que la réflexion ne soit pas ton _pas fort_. »

« Maieuh, c'est pas gentil, ça, Mei-Mei ! Et puis c'est 'point fort_'_ ! »

A présent, même le si sérieux Maître de Zurafa dut se cacher le visage, pour étouffer un rire. Mais même l'ombre ne put empêcher l'élégant son de traverser l'espace et d'arriver aux oreilles aiguisées du Maître de Virgo.

« Hé, Dashan, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! Mais c'est pas possible, même toi… ! »

« … »

Li Chi-Yun était assez proche de son Frère, pour comprendre chaque expression de son visage et chaque mouvement de ses attitudes. Alors, un petit sourire supérieur orna de façon insupportable (pour Virgo) les lèvres du jeune Maître de Lacerta.

« Si Grand Frère rit, c'est que tu es pitoyable, Chao Xin. »

« Silence, morveux ! Je veux juste pas qu'il me donne un infarctus, car je vois pas comment toi, Chi-Yun, _toi_, tu pourrais faire rire Monsieur Parfait, vous êtes aussi barbants l'un que l'autre ! »

A côté, la très vive Maîtresse d'Aquario laissa échapper un rire fin et pur. Et ce fut avec malice, que la seule fille de l'équipe donna une pichenette sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Hihihi… moi, Chao Xin, je crois plutôt que c'est _de toi_ qu'il rit. »

« Naaannn ! Mei-Mei, pas toi… ! »

Avec un semblant d'air sérieux – qui ne trompait pas grand monde, en fait – le grand Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong agita la main, comme pour réclamer le silence.

« Allons, tenez-vous tranquille. Nous sommes en pleine mission. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire. »

Et, de fait, cet _air sérieux_ n'avait absolument pas berné le Second de l'équipe, qui eut un reniflement d'où le sarcasme perçait en puissance.

« Ah, tu vois qu'il est barbant ? Ecoutez-moi ces discours, bla bla bla bla bla, nous devons être vigilants, sinon… »

« Silence, _Lieutenant_. Tu geindras lorsqu'on sera rentré au village. Il faut d'abord que nous éliminions ce groupe d'ennemis, je sens leur présence aux alentours. Oh, et puis, je ne suis pas barbant, c'est toi qui es stupide. »

Irrité par autant de complicité contre lui, le jeune homme eut un mouvement d'humeur, et ses yeux gris s'étrécirent de mécontentement.

« Moi, stupide ?! Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que, il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe devant nous. »

De nouveau, l'élégant Maître de Virgo eut un reniflement de dédain. Avec une nonchalance paresseuse, le bel homme daigna à peine jeter un coup d'œil à la direction que désignait son supérieur.

« Ah, tu parles de ces quatre abrutis se trouvent dans le buisson juste là ? Ecoute, c'est pas ma faute s'il y a des gens assez impolis pour écouter dans l'ombre ce qu'on raconte ! »

« Peut-être. Mais la politesse voudrait qu'au moins nous les accueillions, et c'est pourquoi tu vas t'occuper de nous les amener. Et maintenant. »

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! Pfff. J'vous jure… »

Totalement ennuyé par ce concours de circonstances déplaisantes, l'expressif Second des Wang Hu Zhong s'avança vers le buisson, en traînant volontairement le pas. Puis, arrivé à la place fatidique, il se planta devant le supposé interlocuteur qu'il héla sur le champ.

« Bon, bande de ploucs, on a pas toute la soirée, et j'ai pas que ça à faire. On a grillé que vous étiez là, alors, bougez vos fesses pour venir par là. »

Seul le silence répondit à sa tirade. Ce qui eut l'effet d'étrécir encore plus les prunelles argentées du jeune Blader, dont le monologue n'était pas le point fort.

« Hé, vous écoutez quand je vous cause ?! »

La patience de Chao Xin avait des limites, et il était bien plus facile de les atteindre que son air nonchalant ne le laissait supposer. Et, ce soir-là, le Maître de Virgo était plus irrité que d'habitude.

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… Virgo, Sabre Ouragan du Dragon Bleu ! »

Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde au Blader pour monter son lanceur et lancer sa Toupie, mais cette dernière fendit l'air avec une puissance mêlée de grâce qui eût confondu n'importe qui.

« Héééééé ! »

« Bingo, et une brochette de Bladers, une ! »

Un sourire profondément ironique orna les lèvres du Maître de la Capricieuse, qui fixa les personnes sortantes d'un air faussement intéressé. Ces dernières n'eurent pas l'air d'apprécier le geste.

« Mais, ça va pas la tête ?! »

« Venant de personnes qui espionnent les autres, c'est pas une réflexion de la plus grande intelligence. Alors, accouchez : c'est quoi le plan ? Observer le territoire sous les étoiles pour glaner des infos intéressantes ? Ou aller emmerder les honnêtes personnes par une subtile mais inutile présence ? A moins que, je sais : attaquer par surprise de pauvres innocents ? Pas très courageux, tout ça. »

Chao Xin, élégant Maître de Virgo aux mille fans, était de _très mauvaise humeur_, aujourd'hui. Ce dont se fit la réflexion Mei-Mei, qui pouffa de rire, alors que Li Chi-Yun haussa un sourcil méprisant et que Wang Dashan se contenta de se masser les tempes.

'_Bon, au moins, ils sont sortis. Un petit peu brute, mais bon…'_

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Nous sommes d'honnêtes gens qui nous promenons dans la nuit ! »

Le jeune Lieutenant jeta un coup d'œil aux Toupies qui étaient accrochées à leur attirail, et haussa un sourcil parfaitement méprisant.

« Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis l'Empereur de Chine. La vérité, maintenant. »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

Alors que Virgo s'apprêtait à assener un autre de ses sarcasmes pointus, Lacerta intervint en se plaçant devant lui. Malgré sa silhouette minuscule, l'expression aigue qui animait son regard – aussi ferme que celle de Zurafa, mais encore plus intransigeante – parlait de son inébranlable fierté, même sans mots.

« Tu es pitoyable, Chao Xin. Tu t'y prends très mal, tu vois bien que tu ne tireras rien d'eux ainsi. C'est à mon tour. »

Les yeux cuivre du jeune garçon étincelèrent sous la lune, et l'on put voir, sous la pâleur astrale, un éclat un peu inquiétant.

« Fini de rire à présent. Vous êtes en infraction. Je vous somme de décliner vos identités et de révéler vos intentions. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterai pas à faire usage de la force. »

« … »

Seule le silence accueillit cette démonstration d'éloquence pourtant parfaite. Un reniflement sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres de Virgo, qui se recoiffa avec un dédain à peine feint.

« Ah, c'est sûr que t'y arrives mieux que moi, Chi-Yun. »

« Ferme-la, Chao Xin ! »

A présent, le petit mais si critique garçon tournait le côté acide de sa personnalité vers l'indésirable interlocuteur. Lacerta la Sérieuse avait un côté acerbe et excessivement critique que son mentor, Zurafa la Vertueuse, n'avait point en dépit de sa fermeté.

« Tu parles que je vais la fermer, minus. Tu es aussi agréable qu'une nana qui vient de se prendre un râteau. »

« Espèce de… ! »

Un pas léger rythma l'échange, posant un silence musical.

« Les garçons, vous êtes trop _ruts_ ! Laissez-moi faire ! »

'Brutes', voulait-elle sans doute dire. Ce fut la seule pensée que Virgo et Lacerta partagèrent, avant de laisser la jeune Bladeuse Dansante s'avancer sur le devant de la scène.

« Euh, bonjour, messieurs les méchants. »

En dépit de ses maladresses un peu touchantes, Mei-Mei la Maîtresse d'Aquario était une guerrière redoutable. Ce n'était pas en vain, que l'on surnommait Aquario 'le Gracieux', car Mei-Mei, plus que n'importe quel Blader du Temple de Beilin, alliait la beauté de la danse à l'efficacité au combat. Ses techniques étaient les plus élaborées des Wang Hu Zhong, et l'étonnante Bladeuse était capable de danser avec les feuilles d'automne, en défaisant les ennemis qui lui faisaient face.

« S'il vous plaît, messieurs les méchants, pourriez-vous nous indiquer pourquoi vous vous _plantez_ là ? »

« … »

Un silence, de nouveau, s'installa. Cette fois, il était probable que le groupe n'eût pas compris la réplique.

« C'est 'planquez', Mei-Mei. »

« Oups, pardon. »

Cependant, en dépit de ses dons artistiques certains, l'éloquence n'était absolument pas le point fort de Mei-Mei. Et cela était la raison pour laquelle c'était plutôt Chi-Yun le redoutable critique, qui prenait la parole devant les gens, ou Wang Dashan leur charismatique maître à tous.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Bon, je vois que l'on n'avance pas. »

Les sautes d'humeur de Chao Xin, l'éloquence acerbe de Chi-Yun, l'innocente maladresse de Mei-Mei : rien n'avait marché. Une intervention plus magistrale s'imposait.

« Alors, c'est ça, les Tigres de Beilin ? Des pitres qui sont aussi splendides qu'un morceau de gruyère périmé. Laissez-nous vous dire que l'on espérait mieux. »

'_Oh, vous __**espériez**__ mieux ?'_

Dans l'ombre, derrière, le puissant Maître de Zurafa attendait, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Appuyé sur un mur, son apparente immobilité – que renforçaient ses bras croisés et son air impassible – n'altérait en rien l'acuité de sa vigilance. Et l'éclat de ses orbes émeraude, à la fois profond et aigu, révélait à lui seul sa maîtrise de lui-même.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, inutile même de se présenter. Attaquons-les et éliminons-les sans attendre ! »

Si les lames devaient voler, alors les coups acérés des ennemis eussent été des abeilles de la mort, aux dards aussi pointus que la douleur qu'elles promettaient : mais face à cet immense phénix du bien qu'était le Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong, elles n'étaient que des insectes.

« … »

'_Force du Yin et du Yang, viens à moi !'_

Alors, il n'avait fallu qu'un instant – qu'un simple instant. En l'espace de ce seul battement d'aile, le grand et puissant chevalier de Beilin avait arrêté la Toupie.

_A mains nues. _

« … »

Le geste avait été si rapide, que les ennemis n'avaient toujours pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Si précis, que nul n'eût pu savoir comment il avait été exécuté – à part Chao Xin, peut-être. Et, devant l'expression soudainement éberluée des ennemis, Li Chi-Yun eut un sourire ironiquement fier, tandis que Mei-Mei lança un sifflement admiratif.

« C'est… c'est impossible ! Il… il a… ! »

« …arrêté la Toupie de votre chef à mains nues, oui, mais ce n'est qu'un échantillon de ses capacités. Encore que je ne sois pas sûr que vous le motiviez vraiment, pour qu'il ne dégaine même pas son lanceur. »

Lorsque Lacerta parlait pour son Grand Frère, il était encore plus menaçant que lorsqu'il prenait la tête au combat. Sa fierté était telle, que le dévouement qui l'habitait ne faisait qu'un avec la force de son Capitaine.

« Et voilà, encore une histoire qui va mal finir pour les méchants. »

Ce fut sur ces belles paroles que Chao Xin le Maître de Virgo s'étira paresseusement, tandis que, devant lui, les deux plus jeunes membres de l'équipe armaient leur Toupies respectives.

« Allons-y, Mei-Mei ! »

« Ok, Chi-Yun ! »

Leurs voix retentirent à l'unisson, telle la véritable force du Temple de Beilin.

« Formation de la Terre et de la Lune ! »

_L'union. _

Plus loin derrière eux, nonchalamment assis sur un pan de mur, l'élégant Maître de Virgo astiqua sa Toupie. Il avait l'air plutôt ennuyé.

« Quoi, déjà ? Pfff, ça va être fini en deux secondes. Moi qui espérais un peu de spectacle. »

La suite lui donna raison. En effet, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que le combat prît fin. Et, alors que les adversaires – brisés par une défaite aussi cuisante – haletaient sans comprendre leur propre confusion, le Grand Maître de Beilin s'avança pour y mettre fin.

« Vous n'êtes pas de taille. Renoncez au combat et vous éviterez une défaite aussi humiliante qu'inutile. »

Zurafa – Zurafa la Vertueuse – était impressionnant. Son ardeur, calme et profonde comme l'océan, crépitait en des flammes si intenses que même l'immobilité rendait le jeune homme impressionnant.

« T-tu… »

« Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. »

Sans même attaquer, il pouvait amener ses adversaires à baisser les armes, et à reculer devant la violence. Telle était la force de celui que l'on appelait, dans le secret des Quatre Mers de la Grande Terre du Milieu, « le Jade du Royaume ».

« Mur de Fer Solide ! »

« … ! »

C'était Chi-Yun, Maître de Lacerta, qui avait lancé cette technique de défense ultime : et la Sérieuse crépitait comme l'ardeur et le talent des Tigres de Beilin. Mais ce fut Zurafa la Vertueuse, grand chef parmi les chefs, qui s'avança face aux attaquants désormais désabusés.

« Un véritable Blader connaît ses limites, et un véritable Commandant évite tout conflit inutile. La sagesse vous dicterait de vous en arrêter là. »

« … »

Tandis que, devant eux, le groupe d'ennemis passait de l'hésitation désespérée à la résignation passive, une ombre fila discrètement aux côtés du jeune Capitaine. C'était le Maître de Virgo, dont l'élégance avait tout à coup fait un avec la perspicacité qui était la sienne.

« Dashan. »

« Oui ? »

« Ils ne sont pas forts. Chi-Yun et Mei-Mei vont les vaincre les yeux fermés. Mais un autre truc m'inquiète. Pourquoi sont-ils seuls, et… comment nous connaissent-ils ? »

Le surnom de 'Capricieuse' donné au jeune Lieutenant, et qui maintenant était devenu une légende dans la Terre du Milieu, n'enlevait en rien au Blader son immense talent de combattant et de tacticien. C'était une chose que n'ignorait pas son supérieur et sur laquelle il comptait plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Comme prévu, ils ne sont sans doute que l'appât destiné à attirer notre attention. Heureusement, nous avons anticipé leur manœuvre. »

« Alors, on met en route le plan ? »

« Oui. »

…

**Retour au présent. **

**Ville de l'Arbre de Jade. **

**Sentier de la Solitude.**

…

Les habitants de la Terre du Milieu disaient de lui qu'il était le pilier du Royaume. Capable de porter les espoirs de la Chine sur ses épaules, Zurafa était la main de la justice sur le bras droit de Sa Majesté.

'_Je me souviens de ce temps-là…'_

Excellent en gestion militaire et en administration judiciaire, c'était un bon tacticien et un chef respecté. On l'appelait « le Blader Descendant de Sun Zi », le légendaire Maître de l'Art de la Guerre.

'_Je cherchais encore ma voie, hésitant entre tous ces chemins qui s'ouvraient devant moi.'_

Nombreux étaient ceux qui murmuraient qu'il pouvait devenir le prochain plus grand Maître des Armes qui fût, ces Bladers Magistrats qui sillonnaient le territoire afin de rendre la justice et de protéger les habitants. Car, pour servir dans l'Armée Impériale, et devenir un membre du Clan des Maîtres des Armes, il fallait de nombreuses mais très particulières qualités.

'_Et le choix que j'ai fait… n'a pas été celui de ma vocation.'_

Être un excellent Blader ne suffisait pas. Il fallait des dons en matière de direction, une capacité à rendre la justice et un amour de la vertu à toute épreuve. Toutes ces qualités, Wang Dashan les possédait.

**« Les Lettres portent le savoir des hommes. La Voie se lit dans la pensée du cœur. Toi qui demandes à devenir un Lettré, sais-tu dire ton nom et l'identité qui va avec ? » **

**« Mon nom de famille est Wang, mon prénom est Dashan. L'on me connaît sous le nom de Zurafa, et ma région natale est celle de Beilin. »**

**« Grand Maître Wang Dashan, du Temple de Beilin ?! C'est… un honneur ! Mais, il me semble que vous faites erreur. L'inscription pour les Examens des Maîtres de la Guerre n'est point ce jour. Elle se tient… »**

**« Je viens demander l'inscription au Concours des Lettrés. Puis-je ? »**

**« … »**

Voici ce qui lui avait donc manqué, en cette heure : la volonté de se séparer de sa famille, et de dire adieu à son foyer. La volonté…

… de partir sur les chemins de l'aventure.

**« C'est donc lui, Wang Dashan de Beilin ? » **

**« Je n'avais nulle idée qu'il avait projet de devenir un Lettré. »**

**« Zurafa la Vertueuse n'est-elle donc point liée aux Astres de la Guerre ? Qu'Elle se refuse à épouser le Domaine des Armes me semble une hérésie. » **

Par un certain mimétisme, son Petit Frère avait suivi la même formation que lui, mais ses domaines d'excellence variaient considérablement par rapport à lui.

'_Chi-Yun… j'aurais dû comprendre. Non… en fait, j'aurais dû réagir. Il me répugne de forcer un être que j'aime à faire une chose qu'il n'a pas décidée… mais j'ai manqué à mon devoir en ne te forçant pas à suivre ta voie.'_

Chi-Yun était un mathématicien et homme de lettres redoutable. Bien meilleur que lui – dont l'intelligence ne portait pourtant point à rougir. En fait, le jeune Maître de Lacerta était si doué, que Wang Dashan le pensait tout à fait capable de poursuivre la carrière de Scribe Royal.

'_Être un Grand Frère… n'est pas donné. C'est difficile… et ce n'est qu'à présent que je le réalise.'_

Le jeune Maître de Zurafa avait un certain talent intellectuel, mais il pensait que son Petit Frère, plus que lui encore, avait la vocation d'un Lettré. Mais, que, quelque part, il se refusait à le dépasser… pour une raison puérile, qui s'appelait… « admiration ».

**« Chi-Yun, pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté l'offre du Cercle des Lettrés ? Ils auraient besoin de ton talent, et c'est une chose que ni eux, ni nous, n'ignorons. »**

**« Grand Frère, j'aime le Beyblade. Et je veux que nous devenions l'Equipe la plus puissante du monde. Aussi, je ne me séparerai pas de toi. »**

Cependant, le jeune homme la soupçonnait de n'être qu'un prétexte, et que la véritable raison était certainement liée à lui, le Maître de Zurafa. On ne peut être le Détenteur d'un Kirin sans avoir une certaine finesse d'esprit, et Wang Dashan de Beilin ne faisait point exception.

« Les Quatre Tigres de Beilin nous ont sauvés. »

« C'est donc eux… ces Bladers du Temple de Beilin. »

Il rêvait d'un futur brillant pour eux quatre – non, pour tous les Bladers et Bladeuses de Beilin. Eux qui mettaient leurs espoirs en le Beyblade, eux qui croyaient à l'esprit ardent qui vivait en ce cœur : ce cœur, si déterminé, qu'aucune étoile n'aurait pu le guider hors de sa propre route – quand bien même les ténèbres envahiraient sa vie.

« Voici la réelle force du Temple de Beilin. Leur cœur, leur âme, leur ardeur. »

Chi-Yun, l'Homme de Lettres à la logique mathématique implacable.

Mei-Mei, la Bladeuse Dansante aux mille étoiles de grâce vivante.

Chao Xin, l'Artiste des sourires à la voix brillante des anges du soleil.

Et lui-même, le Maître des Armes à l'amour vertueux de la justice.

C'est ainsi qu'ils auraient dû se faire connaître.

…

**Suite du flash-back.**

**Des années auparavant.**

…

« Chi-Yun, tu diriges les troupes de l'ouest. Chao Xin, tu prends la direction de celles du sud.

Mei-Mei, tu t'occupes de l'escadron de l'est. Je prends le commandement de l'armée principale. »

« Oui, Capitaine ! »

Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul instant pour que son équipe obéît, sans la moindre remarque. Et un seul jour pour que la rébellion fût matée dans une effusion de sang limitée. Tel était le pouvoir du Temple de Beilin, dont les Bladers étaient pareils à des tigres aussi redoutables que disciplinés : et, sous la houlette d'un très grand et charismatique chef, l'équipe exceptionnelle qu'étaient les Wang Hu Zhong menait la danse des plus puissants fauves du Royaume.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait, jadis.

« Impressionnant. Vous avez réussi à déjouer cette manœuvre et à contrer cet assaut. Vous avez gagné… pour cette fois. »

C'était des mots qu'il avait entendus, à maintes reprises : et c'est pourquoi il ne sous-estimait jamais ses adversaires. Mais s'il avait pu comprendre la réelle ampleur de ces actions, il eût réalisé que même être prudent quant à la valeur de ses antagonistes, n'était qu'une pâle manœuvre dans l'art du stratagème.

'_Ma sœur… je reconnais bien là votre empreinte. Nul ne peut vous égaler pour concevoir un plan, et vos yeux voient si loin que je ne suis pas même sûr que, moi, que l'on nomme Dashan _大翔_le Grand Envol, puisse un jour rêver de ces horizons. Quant à les atteindre, c'est hors de question. Mais pourquoi… devez-vous aussi me manipuler pour accomplir ce plan ? Je n'aurais jamais été votre ennemi, de toute façon.'_

« Dis-moi, Grand Maître de Beilin, comment as-tu déjoué notre plan ? »

Son allure était calme, même dans la victoire. Un Général ne se réjouit pas d'une victoire, il espère rendre l'Art de la Guerre inutile. Aussi, du haut de son immense stature, les orbes émeraude profondes dévoilèrent seulement un sérieux fait de sérénité.

« Je n'ai beau être qu'un apprenti en Art de la Guerre, c'est avec assiduité que je poursuis son étude. Ainsi, par la formation que vous avez adoptée et les choix que vous avez faits, j'en ai déduit les raisons profondes et désamorcé leur intention à la base. »

'_Il était prévisible que vous ne seriez pas seuls. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel aux valeureux Bladers de notre Temple et à ceux de la Ville des Ambroisies.'_

Il ne prononça pas les secrets de sa clairvoyance, mais l'ennemi déchu comprit le silence qui accompagnait ces quelques phrases.

« Tu es… surprenant. Je savais, pour t'avoir vu combattre, que tu étais un Blader hors pair…

Mais tu es plus que cela. Tu as la sagesse d'un tacticien, le charisme d'un commandant et le dévouement d'un chevalier. »

Devant ces mots, le Maître de Zurafa resta silencieux. Quelque chose le turlupinait, dans ce choix de paroles, et cette attitude pourtant respectueuse cachait une chose qu'il n'arrivait à percer.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut… pour devenir un vrai Général. L'Empereur lui-même… aurait besoin de ton talent. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Wang Dashan commença réellement à s'alarmer. De tels compliments n'étaient pas bon signe.

'_Mais que veulent-ils vraiment ?'_

**Que tu deviennes le Blader Magistrat de la Terre du Milieu, le plus grand Maître des Armes de Sa Majesté Elle-même. **

« … »

« Si Sa Majesté décrétait désirer ta présence auprès d'Elle, accepterais-tu de la servir ? »

Une ombre passa dans les émeraudes le plus pures du Royaume, pour disparaître dans un serment renouvelé.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Je suis le Maître du Temple de Beilin, et je n'ai aucune intention de quitter mes frères et sœurs. Nous avons à accomplir une grande tâche pour protéger notre pays et répandre nos traditions, pour que le monde puisse vivre en paix, et ne plus jamais, plus jamais, souffrir des misères de la guerre. »

_La solitude, la perte d'un être proche. _

A présent, son intention avait été mise au jour. Et ce fut dans la lumière de cette compréhension que le chef déchu délivra ces derniers mots, avant de disparaître, emmené par les Bladers qui l'avaient vaincu.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, Wang Dashan, tu deviendras un Maître des Armes, Blader Magistrat de Sa Majesté. »

Irrité en dépit sa grande maîtrise de soi, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? »

Alors un sourire étrange teinta les lèvres de ce prophète sans visage.

« C'est écrit dans tes yeux. »

Ce sourire… était-il en réalité celui de Sa Majesté ?

…

**Souvenir.**

**Encore avant. **

…

Il y avait une ombre, dans le cœur lumineux de Dashan. Toute cette lumière, si brillante, de son âme sans tâche et emplie de sagesse, étincelait sur un fond de ténèbres qui restait son secret.

« Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas dans les rangs des Bladers Magistrats ? »

« … »

Il ne donnait nulle réponse, car c'était la question, au fond, qu'il refusait. Et de sa stature, encore si petite, mais qui deviendrait celle du plus grand Général qui fût, il fit un bouclier de déni contre l'appel de son propre destin.

« Les prochains examens d'entrée auront bientôt lieu. Le Maître des Prédictions t'a montré la voie pour laquelle tu es fait. Alors, pourquoi ne t'es-tu point préparé comme tu le fais pourtant avec tant d'attention ? »

« … »

Cette noble stature avait tourné le dos à la question la plus essentielle de son existence. Seule cette longue et étonnante chevelure noire, qui se déployait magnifiquement au vent, restait encore en mouvement.

« Petit Dashan. »

« … »

Mais celui qui parlait à cet être encore jeune et immature avait l'expérience de l'âge, et ce fut avec une douce sagesse que ses mots interpelèrent son âme par sa subtile interrogation.

« Tu as beau avoir grandi, je continuerai à t'appeler 'petit Dashan'. Car il y a quelque chose, pour laquelle… tu dois encore mûrir. »

Comme un murmure, la vérité jaillit dans un aveu.

« Ma famille. »

Ces mots n'avaient beau être qu'un souffle, le vent n'avait pas pu les emporter : et leur secret fut déposé dans un cœur, qui contempla avec attention la silhouette toujours immobile, mais dont le regard voilé révélait soudain la tristesse.

« Je ne veux… plus jamais… la perdre. »

'_Pas maintenant, maintenant que je puis enfin me lier à ces très chers, et être le serviteur de cette infinité d'êtres.' _

Plus loin, devant lui, Chi-Yun critiquait vertement Chao Xin, qui paraissait profondément ennuyé, tandis que Mei-Mei tentait vainement de les raccommoder.

« Maintenant que je les ai trouvés… ceux qui sont si chers à mon cœur… je ne me séparerai plus jamais d'eux… quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Et, plus loin encore, dix-mille frères et sœurs discutaient et riaient, alors que pendant l'entraînement, ils paraissaient si sérieux.

'_Ils sont… tout pour moi. Chi-Yun, Mei-Mei, Chao Xin… et tous mes frères et sœurs du Temple. Je n'existe que par eux… et ne vis que pour eux.'_

Soudain, comme une profession de foi, le jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers son aîné, et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme seul lui savait le faire : et la gravité de ces émeraudes sans tâche parlèrent de son serment inaltérable, lui qui, depuis toujours, ne rêvait que d'amour et d'harmonie.

« Je consacrerai tout mon talent, tout mon cœur, toute mon âme à faire grandir le Temple de Beilin. Ensemble… nous perpétuerons les traditions qui ont permis à la Terre du Milieu de vivre en paix, et jamais, plus jamais, quiconque n'aura à vivre la dureté de la guerre, ou la solitude de perdre un être cher. »

'_Plus jamais… je ne vous abandonnerai.'_

**Vous que je puis servir, que ma présence honore pour toujours la cause qui nous unit. **

Et ses mains se joignirent en un salut rituel, concrétisant ce serment en le geste le plus noble qui fût. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que ce mouvement qu'il avait – involontairement – reproduit…

…était celui que jadis, pratiquaient les Maîtres des Armes.

_Devant l'Empereur._

« Je ne puis supporter de voir la misère frapper les êtres de la terre et du ciel. Mais si ceux que j'aime… devaient être abandonnés par moi… je crois… que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. »

**Il est une unique chose à laquelle j'aspire, et c'est de vous servir de tout mon cœur. **

Ces mots, qui avaient toujours chanté en son cœur, étaient-ils destinés à sa famille, ou à l'être, qui, un jour… serait son compagnon et maître ?

« … »

La voix du vieil homme retentit, avec une nuance de remontrance – qui n'échappa pas à son esprit fin.

« Tu commets une énorme erreur, mon petit. »

« Comment cela ? »

De nouveau, les mots de la sagesse se posèrent avec douceur, mais également avec plus de fermeté, cette fois.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'autrui, et suis donc ton chemin. Seul le Souverain d'En Haut peut décider du futur, et tu dois suivre ta route pour accomplir ton destin. Devenir un Maître des Armes, Blader Magistrat de Sa Majesté, te permettra également d'aider les autres. »

Plus vif que l'envol d'un oiseau – plus rapide que l'instinct même – le jeune homme avait protesté, avec cette intensité ardente dans les yeux, que la déférence n'éteignait jamais.

« NON ! Si je les quitte… si je les quitte… je ne pourrais plus jamais accomplir cette grande tâche ! »

'_Si je les quitte… je serais seul.'_

Dubitatif, son interlocuteur le contemplait, sans mot dire. S'il n'était pas un des rares que respectait profondément son cadet, il était pourtant parmi ces quelques élus qu'il écoutait avec attention. Mais s'il y avait une chose que le vieil homme savait également de lui, c'était que son entêtement était à la hauteur de son idéalisme.

« Tu penses trop aux autres pour ce qui est de ton accomplissement personnel. Sache qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir une dose d'individualisme pour grandir. »

« Je refuse ! Si je ne peux servir autrui… à qui pourrais-je être utile ?! »

'_Peu importe mes talents… s'il n'y a personne à servir, quel est leur utilité ?'_

Sans se démonter, le grand-père reprit, d'une voix toujours égale.

« Eh bien, à toi-même, tout d'abord ? »

« Alors, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Il n'y a pas de sens… il n'y a aucun sens à ne faire quelque chose que pour soi-même ! »

'_A quoi bon être le meilleur… à quoi bon avoir autant de talent… si je dois être seul avec tout ça ?! Je les consacrerai à autrui ou je n'en ferai rien !' _

Ses yeux étaient tant portés sur la lumière, qu'il ne s'apercevait point qu'elle l'avait déjà aveuglé.

« Je ne veux plus jamais perdre ma seule famille. Je resterai auprès de mes frères et sœurs pour toujours. Ce n'est que par eux, et pour eux, que j'existe. »

Mais la lumière possède les mêmes dangers que les ténèbres. Il était possible… de s'y égarer.

…

**Retour au présent. **

**Ville de l'Arbre de Jade. **

**Sentier de la Solitude.**

…

**« Chao Xin. Chi-Yun. Mei-Mei. »**

**Son air était si sévère, que lui, incarnation vivante du Grand Général, eût pu effrayer le plus terrible des ennemis sans même combattre. Mais ceux qui connaissaient son cœur n'auraient jamais pu le redouter, tant la chaleur de son amour se mêlait à la douceur éprouvée pour les siens. **

**« Bon travail. Je suis fier de vous. »**

**Ce fut donc dans un sourire aussi doux que bienveillant, qu'il leur adressa ce compliment, et le soleil de son cœur toujours chaud, profondément ardent. Et eux l'acceptèrent à leur façon : tandis que Mei-Mei souriait en bondissant quasiment de joie, et que Chi-Yun avait ce petit sourire supérieur qui montrait sa fierté immense devant son modèle, le Maître de Virgo se détendit nonchalamment les bras, avec une sorte de satisfaction qu'il n'affichait pas en temps ordinaire.**

**« Oh, et à propos, Chao Xin. »**

**« Ouais ? »**

**« Toi et moi, au retour, nous allons discuter un peu. »**

**Lacerta la Sérieuse avait presque eu un sourire démoniaque. Wang Dashan eût juré que, s'il n'avait point voulu honorer son titre de 'Sérieuse', son Petit Frère aurait jubilé devant la remontrance qui se préparait.**

**« Euh… euh… hé, Mei-Mei, tu voudrais pas rester avec moi ? J'ai un truc à te rendre, et… »**

**Mais la Maîtresse d'Aquario le Gracieux avait élégamment filé, sa main entraînant celle de Chi-Yun : et dans un rire qui révélait toute la beauté de la 'grâce' qui l'animait, la Bladeuse Dansante avait disparu dans un rire argenté. Zurafa eut alors ce sourire presque jubilatoire, qui eût même été démoniaque s'il l'avait affiché.**

**« Alors, comme ça, on insulte son Capitaine devant ses troupes ? Tu trouves que je suis **_**barbant**_**, c'est ça ? »**

**« Ah, euh… ça ? Mais non, mais non, tu es juste, un peu… ennuyeux. Mister Sérieux, quoi. Comme une tombe. Rien de bien grave. »**

**« … »**

**« Dashan, je déteste quand tu me regardes comme ça. »**

**« Crois-moi, Lieutenant, je pense que tu vas encore plus détester ce que tu vas devoir faire, disons, pendant… **_**toute la semaine prochaine**_**. »**

**« J'ai peur de savoir. C'est la lessive ou la vaisselle que tu veux me refiler, cette fois ? »**

**« A vrai dire, les deux. Comme tu as si élégamment **_**oublié**_** de faire ton tour de nettoyage avant-hier, j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'exercice te ferait le plus grand bien… n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« … oh, regarde, là-bas ! Une Toupie volante ! »**

**« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Chao Xin ! »**

…

Une douleur traversa la poitrine du jeune homme.

'_Ces instants appartiennent au passé, et pourtant… mon cœur ne peut se séparer du présent qui en reste. Pourquoi… pourquoi donc ?'_

« Vous êtes… si importants pour moi. Mais pourquoi… y-a-t-il tant de douleur dans cette pensée ? »

Son cœur. Habituellement ardent, chaud comme la vie qui déferlait dans sa Toupie, doux comme l'amour qu'il disait aux siens. Son âme. La lune qui chantait la musique, sentimentale comme le lien qui les unissait, profonde comme l'intelligence qui habitait la vie. Pourquoi…

'_Pourquoi y-a-t-il tant de douleur, dans ce souvenir si beau qui habite mon être ?'_

Et la douleur ne partit point, alors qu'il tenta pourtant de la fuir dans la raison d'un tel sentiment.

« Général Zurafa. »

Son corps gardait cette attitude stoïque, même au cœur de son interrogation intérieure : et sa stature haute comme l'arbre de vie lui-même resta digne comme le langage de la vertu qui se cherche, du cœur qui se trouve.

« Un message pour vous. Il provient… de Sa Majesté Elle-même. »

Alors que son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine, le jeune Maître de Zurafa porta ses yeux aigus sur le sceau royal, déchiffrant sans peine l'inscription en caractères anciens.

"**王將軍****, ****字大翔****, ****號金麒麟。****"**

'**Général Zurafa, **_**Dashan**_** de son appellation, surnommé le Noble Kirin aux Ailes d'Or.'**

Le Détenteur de Zurafa la Vertueuse, Septième Général du Tout Puissant Fils du Ciel, celui que l'on disait être l'Incarnation du plus Pur des Êtres, le Kirin d'Or, avait temporairement perdu la capacité de parler ou de réagir.

'_Il… Il…'_

« … »

Puis, ce fut dans un geste anormalement hésitant, qu'il reçut les plaques de bambous taillées, les dépliant avec une lenteur instinctive. Des caractères magnifiquement tracées – signe d'une calligraphie parfaite – se révélèrent à lui, portant le sens d'une poésie aussi profonde que raffinée.

"送別"

"山中相送罷

日暮掩柴扉

春草明年綠

王孫歸不歸"

_« Mon ami,_

_Lors de nos adieux dans la montagne_

_Se ferme la porte au coucher du soleil._

_L'herbe verdoie à chaque nouvel été_

_Mais ce Noble Prince me reviendra-t-il ? »_

Un poème. De _son_ Empereur. C'était un honneur… ou un terrible honneur. Calligraphié à la perfection, avec ce trait vivant, sans la moindre hésitation, tout en fluidité et en puissance.

'_Seul un esprit d'élite peut calligraphier avec autant de grâce. Il s'agit bien… de Sa Majesté. J'ai beau penser m'appliquer à ce domaine avec ferveur… je ne serais pas sûr de faire aussi bien.'_

« Il… m'a écrit ce poème. A moi… son Général. »

Wang Dashan déglutit involontairement, son sentiment de malaise grandissant devant une telle marque d'attention. Et lui qui était assez cultivé, en matière d'usages de la Cour – en dépit de son vécu dans les régions montagneuses les plus reculées – n'était pas sans deviner le sens de cet art des mots.

'_Depuis quand un Souverain… adresse-t-il de tels messages à son Servant ?'_

Le message était clair : « Je ne peux t'oublier. Ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi, car je te contemple d'aussi loin te semblé-je. »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tant à moi ? »

Un éclat d'ombre pénétra l'âme de ce Grand Général, dont la nature intrinsèque n'était qu'une traînée de lumière, à la recherche de son étoile dans les nuits de l'âme.

'_La raison pour laquelle mon Empereur est attiré par moi… provient-elle de mon cœur, ou du sien ?'_

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il rangea soigneusement les plaques de bambou dans ses mains, puis tourna le dos à l'augure humain de cette intention démoniaque. Mais le messager l'avait vu, et d'un mouvement aussi preste que discret – Wang Dashan lui-même n'eût pas renié l'habilité de ce déplacement – il rattrapa le jeune Général pour stopper sa fuite.

« Général. »

'_Il m'a vu.'_

Sans même le toucher, le serviteur l'avait arrêté par ces simples mots.

« N'y allez pas. »

Venant du cœur de Sa Majesté, ils étaient bien plus puissants que les armes que lui-même portait, à sa ceinture. Avec tout le calme dont il était capable, le Maître de la Vertueuse répondit avec simplicité.

« Je vais voir un ami. »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez faire. N'y allez point. »

Les orbes émeraude de Zurafa brillaient dans l'ombre, mais leur détenteur emporta leur éclat loin de cette menace à peine voilée. Aussi des mots le poursuivirent-ils sans répit.

« Sa Majesté aimerait vous voir lors de sa prochaine visite. Si Elle arrivait alors que vous n'êtes point là… »

« …tu me préviendras et j'accourrai sur le champ. Je sers mon Souverain, mais je dois fidélité à mes amis et à ma famille. »

Alors qu'il s'enfuit dans un nuage de mystère, l'ombre d'un secret encore plus grand l'accompagna dans les mots qui tombèrent au creux de ses oreilles.

« Sa Majesté ne va guère apprécier. »

'_Mais pour l'Amour du Ciel, pourquoi tout le monde veut me voir collé à Lui ?!'_

Et ce fut pour fuir l'aura de cette possession trop démoniaque, que le Maître de la Vertueuse se fondit dans les ténèbres, épousant le vent dans sa course. Avec agilité, ses doigts actionnèrent le lanceur de sa Toupie, et cette dernière fila avec une vitesse qui n'eut rien à envier au plus rapide des faucons.

« Zurafa, Flèche de l'Esprit du Feu ! »

Dans un éclair, l'Esprit de la Vertueuse ouvrit une brèche dans le pan d'une vieille habitation, et alors que son Maître se réceptionna avec souplesse sur le toit, une voix grincheuse résonna de la bicoque en bois.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà. Une espèce de traître, qui revient vers les siens pour implorer leur aide. »

« Un traître ne reviendrait pas vers les siens. Et un Blader ne demande pas l'aide d'un ennemi. »

Un reniflement presque méprisant se fit entendre, mais Wang Dashan savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une boutade.

« Cause toujours. Et que me vaut le plaisir de cette impromptue visite ? »

Dans un sourire presque tendre tant il racontait la commisération, le Maître de Zurafa descendit sur le sol tout en souplesse, rattrapant sa Toupie en même temps qu'il s'adossait à la porte. Mais ce fut avec une gravité soudainement sincère, qu'il dit ces quelques – et si importants – mots.

« Chao Xin, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. »

…

**Bar des Nuits Sucrées.**

**Un peu plus tard.**

…

Les plaques de bambou se déployèrent sur la table.

« Voilà. »

Les yeux de Virgo tombèrent sur les mots de Son Altesse, tandis que leur signification arriva droit au cerveau du jeune homme. La couleur argentée de ces prunelles, habituellement pétillante et fine d'esprit, révélèrent un blanc intellectuel total.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais te consulter. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« … »

Chao Xin, Maître de la Dame Guerrière Cruelle, était un homme d'une grande intelligence. Wang Dashan l'avait toujours su, et dès leur première rencontre, il avait compris que le Cœur de Zurafa trouverait appui dans la raison de son ami, aussi perspicace que critique. Mais, parfois, le fait d'appartenir à l'Astre de la Capricieuse le rendait quelque peu imprévisible. Et, pas toujours dans le bon sens, malheureusement.

« … »

« … Allô, la terre ?! Je te parle, tu sais ! »

Le regard auparavant vide du jeune Maître de Virgo se mut en une expression incrédule, à la limite de la méfiance totale et de la profonde surprise.

« Attends… c'est pas une blague, hein ? T'es pas en train de te foutre de moi, hein ? »

Le Général eut un reniflement exaspéré, devant l'incrédulité de son ancien Lieutenant. En dépit de sa patience légendaire, son ton commençait à porter les marques d'une humeur changeante.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas. Ceci est bien la réalité. »

« … »

En fait, quand l'ancien Maître de Beilin avait en tête de voir son ami, ce n'était pas pour obtenir ce genre de réaction. Il pouvait espérer… un minimum de compassion, un peu de bon sens, et, surtout, des conseils un tant soit peu avisés.

« Donc… si je comprends bien… l'homme le plus puissant du pays, Sa Majesté Elle-même, t'a envoyé un poème pour exprimer ses sentiments envers toi. Sentiments, qui en dépit de leur expression parfaitement mesurée, ne laissent aucun doute quant à leur sens profond. »

« Tu as bien résumé. »

Le problème, fut qu'il n'obtint _pas_ les conseils un tant soit peu avisés.

« Wouah. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« BOUAH HA HA HA HA ! HA HA HA HA HA ! »

Les lèvres de la Vertueuse se pincèrent, dans une tension qui n'était pas sans rappeler le fil d'un arc prêt à décocher une flèche.

« Chao Xin, si tu n'étais pas mon ami de longue date, je t'étriperais dans la seconde qui suit avec Zurafa. »

'_Quand je disais que j'espérais des bons conseils d'un ami, cela n'incluait PAS des éclats de rire moqueur.'_

Le ton, doucereux – si étranger à l'ancien Capitaine des Wang Hu Zhong – ressemblait au feulement coléreux d'un tigre, prêt à déchiqueter le premier venu.

« Accrocher une belle gonzesse, dans le Palais des Songes, ça j'imaginais encore. Oh, voire même deux, trois, ou quatre… allez, je rajoute un mec dans le tas, car je sais pas pourquoi, même les garçons t'aiment bien. »

« … »

« Oui, dans ma tête, malgré ton manque total d'humour et de savoir-être en société, tu allais faire des ravages dans le harem du Palais, et que même ces fillettes de Lettrés voudraient te mettre le grappin dessus… mais, de là à plaire à Sa Majesté ?! »

Chao Xin fit un clin d'œil à son capitaine, qui serra tant les dents que du sang dût jaillir de ses lèvres.

« Dashan, tu es un tombeur ! Dis-moi la vérité, c'est quoi ton secret ? »

Une veine sur la tempe dudit capitaine apparut, battant dangereusement.

« Chao Xin, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Comment puis-je désormais me présenter devant mes pairs ?! Je ne puis renoncer à ma fonction, ni profiter des grâces de Son Altesse ! »

Pendant que le Maître de Zurafa s'asseyait sur le rebord en pierre de la pagode, les doigts massant les paupières de ses yeux fermés par le désespoir – à moins que ce ne fût l'exaspération ? – son ami se contenta d'être plié de rire, à ses côtés.

« Ha ha, tu assumes, _beau gosse_. Ça t'apprendra à te pavaner à la Cour avec ta plaque de Grand Général gravée sur le Tableau des Mille Honneurs. »

« … »

Un rire à peine étouffé agitait les côtes du jeune Lieutenant, manquant de peu de lui donner un sacré point de côté.

« Remarque, si tu étais parfait – comme moi, tu irais te détendre avec des copines et boire un verre avec elles. Ça t'éviterait d'attirer les œillades de Notre Empereur… »

Avec une expression proche du désespoir – que ces moments ne franchissent jamais l'enceinte de cette pagode ! – Wang Dashan regarda son ancien coéquipier avec une lueur de suspicion.

« … … … es-tu en train de me dire, que… si je, euh… je t'accompagnais dans tes _immondes beuveries_ que tu as l'aplomb dans ta folie d'appeler 'soirées', cela convaincrait Sa Majesté de… de trouver autre… sujet d'intérêt ? »

Et l'ancien coéquipier de frapper de ses deux mains le dallage de pierre, dans une attitude de détermination (il venait de jouer à Phoenix Wright, et ouais, sa pose était cool malgré sa coiffure de porc-épic…)

« Tu as tout compris, beau gosse ! Le Fils du Ciel a beau être, euh, le Fils du Ciel, il n'en reste pas moins homme et sujet à déception, lorsqu'il constatera – ô désespoir – que son vaillant et dévoué général ne lui retournera jamais ses affections. Et puis, plus important, tu te décoincerais enfin _un peu_ en venant avec moi en boîte. Depuis le temps que j'essaye de te tirer hors de tes bouquins et de ton entraînement de Blader Lettré… »

Une lueur métallique luisait dans les yeux émeraude.

« 周公 Chao _Gong_. (*Sieur Chao) »

Le ton était menaçant, mais l'appellation très peu habituelle portait déjà en elle-même tout le sens dangereux qu'elle devait véhiculer.

« Relax, mec, relax, je parlerai à personne de ton… ha, point faible. »

Le Maître de tous les Kirin eut une sorte de rugissement _fort mécontent_, mais son ami, qui le connaissait bien, ne fit qu'en rire.

« Chao Xin, espèce d'infâme abruti ! Comment, COMMENT veux-tu que personne ne s'en rende compte, _dans une soirée où l'on boit tous ensemble_ ?! Tu veux que je me déshonore, c'est ça ?! »

D'un air faussement indigné – en réalité, il s'amusait _énormément_ – le play-boy se prit la tête entre les mains, avant de multiplier maints gestes de dénégation.

« Ce qu'il est fier, le Zurafa ! Bah, je mettrai de la limonade dans ton verre, et au pire, je dirais au tavernier de ne pas te donner autre chose… »

Les yeux émeraude étincelèrent de la lueur du tigre.

« Tu as intérêt, Chao Xin, _tu as __intérêt_, qu'il n'y ait pas _autre chose_ dans mon verre que de la limonade. Sinon je ne répondrai plus de rien… ! »

Le Maître de Virgo connaissait très bien ce regard féroce – c'était celui qui, strictement réservé à leurs ennemis, était capable de les paralyser par leur seule expression. (Accessoirement, lui, beau gosse et meilleur Blader de toute la Chine, avait déjà eu droit à ce regard, lorsqu'il avait déserté l'équipe en plein tournoi pour aller boire un verre avec ses copines… Dashan lui avait tellement hurlé dessus à son retour, que même Chi-Yun le strict en avait tremblé.)

« Eh bien… »

« Chao Xin. »

Chao Xin _adorait_ énerver son Capitaine. C'était bien la chose la plus distrayante qui soit, à part sortir en boîte avec ses copines. Rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine de se coltiner ses ennuyeux discours sur 'la vertu du Blader' et 'l'honneur du Temple de Beilin'. Mais, tout espiègle qu'il fût, il connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser – ah ? – et savait ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Dashan pouvait être effrayant, quand il était en colère…

« Relax, mec. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, je sais comment faire. »

…

**Quelque temps plus tard, dans la soirée.**

…

C'était horrible.

« … »

Non, correction. C'était tout simplement abominable.

'_Pitié. Pitié. Pitié.'_

« … »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé le Beyblade, le Maître de Zurafa ressentait le besoin de _fuir_. Fuir, comme un enfant effrayé, qui n'avait cure de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

'_Je l'admets, __**maintenant**__ n'est pas le moment le plus courageux de mon existence. Mais, il y a des fois… c'est juste impossible de faire face. Et je ne peux PAS faire face à ÇA.' _

Oui, c'était cela. Ce n'était point de la lâcheté… juste l'application du Trente-Sixième Stratagème ?

**« Montre-lui que tu aimes les filles, et il abandonnera son intérêt pour toi. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un million d'amantes ou d'amants, dans son harem, ou ailleurs… »**

Le conseil de Chao Xin était sage, en dépit de ses propos peu orthodoxes. Pourtant, il le trouvait plus inapplicable que jamais. Ce n'était pas que la compagnie était déplaisante. Son ami avait pris soin de choisir – par pitié, sans doute – des filles intelligentes et sympathiques. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise dans cet univers social, fait de paroles et d'artifices.

'_Pitié. N'importe quoi. N'importe qui. Me sorte de là.' _

Combattre comme un tigre sur le champ de bataille, diriger ses frères et sœurs dans l'enceinte du Temple, et – surtout – s'occuper de sa petite famille dans leurs moments d'intimité : c'était les choses qu'il savait le mieux faire, mais aussi les seules dans lesquelles il exprimait son amour.

« Dashan, par pitié, arrête de tirer cette tronche. Tu plais à Yue-Lin, mais elle a peur de t'approcher. Elle croit que tu lui en veux… »

Le jeune Général se passa la main sur le visage, comme pour éponger tout le malaise qu'il ressentait.

« Dis-lui que ce n'est nullement le cas. Je… »

« Va lui dire toi-même, crétin. C'est toi qui lui plais. »

Un sourire ironique ornait les lèvres du Second de Beilin, mais l'éclat moins rieur de ses yeux gris révélait son empathie envers son chef et ami. Ce dernier en prit conscience, et détourna le regard vers la sortie, là où l'air libre promettait un paradis éternel.

« Chao Xin, je… je ne me sens pas l'aise. Je crois que… je ferai mieux de rentrer. »

Mais le Maître de Virgo posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ses doigts enserraient fermement le muscle tendu, mais avec une délicatesse qui eût retenu un oiseau.

« Il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Je sais que c'est pas trop ton truc… mais tu finiras par t'y faire. »

Le jeune Capitaine leva les yeux vers son ami, qui avait un léger sourire face à son expression un peu sauvage. Ou plutôt, assez effarouchée.

'_Je crois… qu'il me connaît un peu trop bien.'_

Ce fut sur cette pensée, que leur petite conversation se poursuivit.

« D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit. Si tu veux juste parler, c'est très bien aussi. Les filles sont gentilles, elles vont pas te bouffer tout cru. D'ailleurs… »

« D'ailleurs ? »

L'élégant Lieutenant fit un clin d'œil à son ami, avant de le lâcher, afin de prendre une boîte qu'il tenait derrière lui.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai apporté ton _erhu_. Time to express yourself, my friend. Ça va te détendre. »

C'était dans de tels moments que Wang Dashan était heureux d'avoir pour ami l'homme le plus capricieux de la terre, mais également le plus doué pour le comprendre. Avec, moins accessoirement, un don certain pour la sociabilité et la communication.

'_J'ai eu de la chance… le jour où je t'ai rencontré, Chao Xin.'_

Et ce dernier lut dans son expression de reconnaissance la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Oui, ton violon chinois. Toi et moi, on va pouvoir cartonner. »

Le jeune Général attrapa la boîte que lui lança son ami, et monta l'instrument avec autant de grâce qu'il armait sa Toupie. C'était deux domaines, dans lesquels il avait une maîtrise totale. La musique était un des Sept Arts du Lettrés… et, bien qu'il fût désormais un Maître des Armes, Wang Dashan avait jadis été un Lettré.

'_Harmonie et beauté, au cœur de la musique.'_

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Je n'attends que toi, Dashan. »

Son habilité musicale entrait en parfaite résonnance avec cette sensibilité qui était la sienne, et qui se révélait dans son amour toujours un peu trop sentimental envers les siens. Mais, plus encore, il était en parfaite harmonie ave Chao Xin, dont la voix n'avait pas d'égale dans le Temple de Beilin, et peut-être point sa pareille dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

« Yo, les copines. Mon pote et moi, on va vous interpréter une petite chanson à nous. Préparez vos mouchoirs, ça va larmoyer d'ici deux minutes ! »

« Supeeeeeer ! »

Devant les gloussements excités des jeunes filles, Zurafa eut un sourire patient, mais celui que l'on connaissait comme le Maître de la Vertueuse avait une confiance ultime en l'âme de son violon. Il savait que la musique pouvait toucher tout cœur.

"**凡音者生 人心者也**

_**« Toute note de musique**_

_**Anime le cœur de l'homme »**_

**情動於中 故心於聲**

_**Les sentiments animent le centre**_

_**Et ainsi prennent forme en sons**_

**聲成交 謂之音"**

_**Les sons deviennent traces**_

_**Ce qu'on appelle notes »**_

Ce qu'il ne pouvait facilement exprimer dans la vie sociale, les sons de son Erhu le racontaient sans peine. Son amour pour les siens, le désir de protéger ce monde, et de contribuer à son harmonie dans un élan de douceur et d'affection.

'_Mon cœur porte le secret de l'amour dans sa musique, et mon âme embrasse la vie dans son sourire. Vous qui habitez la Terre et venez du Ciel, laissez mon être étreindre vos souffrances et raviver vos joies.'_

C'était tant de choses, qu'il était difficile de dire dans le quotidien. Alors il laissa s'envoler la mesure de cet instant magique, et son cœur battit les ailes de l'émotion dans un horizon d'amour infini.

"**是故**

_**« Ainsi**_

**情深而交明 氣盛而化神**

_**Le sentiment en est profond et la trace intelligible **_

_**Le souffle en est puissant et la transformation merveilleuse**_

**和順積中 而 英華發外**

_**Le courant de l'harmonie s'accumule au centre**_

_**Et**_

_**La splendeur des plumes se déploie au dehors**_

**唯樂不可以為偽"**

_**Alors la musique ne peut pas être fausse »**_

**《樂記》**

**Le Livre de Musique de l'Antiquité Chinoise**

L'archet rata soudainement une note, et une corde résonna dans la fausseté d'une harmonie rompue.

« … ! »

'_Hein ?'_

Même Chao Xin lui jeta un regard étonné. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rater ainsi un passage, surtout, ce phrasé si facile et…

« … ! »

_**Le Fils du Ciel. **_

Son cœur rata un battement.

'_Non. C'est impossible.'_

C'était bien Lui, qui se trouvait là, impériale présence au milieu du monde, somptueuse aura au cœur du peuple. C'était bien Lui, qui le regardait de la plus intense des intentions, capable d'arracher un sycomore jusque dans ses racines. Et dans la profondeur de sa contemplation, un éclat qui animait ces onyx habituellement illisibles – même pour lui – le fit frémir comme s'il avait pénétré leur secret.

'_Il… n'a pas menti. D'où qu'Il se trouve… Il me contemple.'_

Venait-il de percer l'intention la plus profonde de Sa Majesté ?

« J'ignorais que vous saviez user d'un archet avec autant de grâce, que d'une Toupie avec autant de puissance. Quels talents cachez-vous dans ce cœur, Maître d'Entre Tous les Kirin ? »

Tenant l'instrument avec grâce entre ses deux doigts, le jeune Maître de Zurafa s'inclina, et, posant un genou à terre, courba son corps en la plus respectueuse et élégante des révérences.

« Votre Serviteur est indigne des compliments de Sa Majesté. Cultiver les Sept Arts est le quotidien des Bladers Lettrés. »

« Bien que tu ne sois plus un Blader Lettré, tu as gardé certains de leurs talents intacts. Je suis fier d'avoir à mon service un Maître des Armes tel que toi. »

« Une fois de plus, ce sont trop de compliments de votre part, mon Roi. »

Du coin de l'œil, Wang Dashan avait vu son ancien Lieutenant observer leur Empereur, le regard gris pensif. Puis, sans y mettre autant de déférence, s'incliner légèrement pour accomplir le rituel qu'il devait au Fils du Ciel.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. N'est-ce donc point… un de tes chers amis ? »

Un battement angoissé s'échappa du cœur de la Vertueuse, et son corps entier fut parcouru par un tressaillement de crainte.

'_Pour l'Amour du Ciel, Chao Xin. Ne fais pas de bêtise… et ne manque pas de respect envers Notre Souverain. Qui sait… ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ?!'_

Comme pour répondre à son souhait le plus profond en cette heure, le Maître de Virgo parla avec simplicité, sans se départir de son air calme, mais étrangement pensif.

« Le Grand Fils du Ciel nous honore de sa présence. C'est pourtant un lieu fort modeste pour quelqu'un tel que vous… Votre Majesté. »

« Votre voix et le son du _erhu_ m'ont confondu par leur beauté. Je n'ai pu que m'arrêter, et chercher la provenance de cette céleste mélodie. »

« Céleste, dites-vous. Sans doute pour vos divines oreilles, mais il me semble n'être qu'un terrestre individu. »

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Chao Xin d'être modeste, aussi son ancien Capitaine lui jeta un regard surpris. Mais les yeux gris étaient impénétrables, en dépit du sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Même lui, qui était son plus proche ami, ne sut ce qu'il pensait en cette heure face à Sa Majesté.

« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom, ami de Zurafa ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un simple hère, qui aime chanter de temps à autre. Rien qui ne mérite d'attirer votre attention, Grand Fils du Ciel. »

Un éclat d'ombre traversa la pièce, faisant frémir ses résidents.

« J'insiste. »

Les yeux onyx du Fils du Ciel ne reflétaient aucune expression, mais n'importe qui d'un peu fin eût compris que son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Et Chao Xin, comme Wang Dashan, était beaucoup plus qu'un être un peu fin.

« … »

Pourtant, ce fut son ancien Capitaine qui prit la parole. Sans doute avait-il trop peur pour lui, pour le laisser prendre l'initiative face au Maître de l'Empire.

« Mon très cher ami… est le Second des Wang Hu Zhong et du Temple de Beilin. C'était mon plus fidèle et habile Lieutenant, lorsque je dirigeais notre équipe au sommet du monde entier. Son nom est Chao Xin. »

« Ah, le Maître de Virgo. Virgo, la Capricieuse. »

De nouveau, les mystérieux yeux onyx ne laissèrent transparaître nulle émotion. Etonnamment, les perles argentées de la Capricieuse restaient également illisibles. C'était rare, très rare.

« Je regrette fort que vous n'ayez pas accepté mon invitation à servir à la Cour, Maître de Virgo. Mon Général ne cesse de vanter vos mérites. Il prétend que votre talent et votre perspicacité dépassent de loin ceux du commun des mortels. »

« Oh, il a vraiment dit ça ? /_Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Wang Dashan eut presque envie de rougir_/ Eh bien, ce ne doit pas être une information qu'il aime partager avec moi… je ne l'ai pas souvent entendu me complimenter. »

En dépit de la présence royale, Wang Dashan ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard torve à son ancien subordonné.

'_Chao Xin, tu sais __**pourquoi**__ je te ne complimente pas souvent, et donc tu es parfaitement conscient que c'est strictement TA faute. Mais on verra cela un peu plus tard… en privé.'_

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire éclatant, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leur Empereur.

« J'imagine que tous les hommes n'ont pas l'envergure de mon Capitaine. Que Sa Majesté pardonne mon manque de talent. »

« Il me semble que ce n'est point de talent dont vous manquez, Maître de Virgo… mais d'ambition. »

« Oh ? »

Les yeux gris de ce dernier s'étrécirent imperceptiblement, et l'espace d'un instant, un éclat métallique fit briller leur couleur habituellement argentée. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant que le jeune homme ne sourie largement.

« Peut-être que mon ambition est insuffisante, en effet. Tous les hommes ne sont pas égaux. »

« Y-a-t-il moyen de vous faire changer d'avis, Maître de Virgo ? »

« Ma foi, qui peut dire, Votre Majesté ? »

En dépit du sourire charmeur qui ornait ses lèvres, le jeune Second du Temple de Beilin gardait une attitude étrangement calme et posée. Ses yeux gris restaient songeurs, et même – inhabituellement – un peu froids.

« Grand Fils du Ciel. »

C'était la voix de Wang Dashan, belle et noble comme le chevalier des âmes du monde. Cette voix qui avait attiré tant de gens – et même le plus puissant être de la Terre du Milieu.

« Est-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? Votre présence en ce lieu, si surprenante soit-elle, me fait penser qu'il est une requête que vous désiriez m'adresser. Est-ce le cas ? »

Et le chant de ce cœur aussi pur qu'un ciel sans nuage retomba dans les secrets de la terre, où les profondeurs des ténèbres cachaient les désirs des enfers.

« J'ai, en effet, une requête importante à t'adresser, jeune Kirin d'Or. »

Ces précieux mots furent accueillis par une attitude digne, qui exprimait à la fois déférence et souci.

« Est-elle si importante pour que vous en abandonniez la sécurité de votre Palais ? En tant que Maître des Armes, et Général personnel de Sa Majesté, je m'inquiète d'une telle décision. Certes, le Commandant reste Maître des opérations militaires sur le terrain. Mais le Fils du Ciel a pour tâche d'amener l'Harmonie dans le monde de son trône, et de sa sécurité dépend le bien-être de ce monde. Aussi… »

« Me crois-tu assez naïf pour négliger ma propre sécurité ? J'ai veillé à me faire escorter par du personnel compétent. »

« Veuillez dans ce cas pardonner mes propos. »

Un bref coup d'œil de côté amena une surprise dans son cœur. Bien qu'il voulût à la base s'assurer que son ami ne commît point de bêtise, quelque chose, dans son attitude, le troublait depuis le début de l'entretien…

'_Chao Xin ?'_

Le regard du Maître de Virgo était… neutre. Ce n'était pas habituel. Pas habituel du tout.

Chao Xin, Maître de la Capricieuse par excellence, était l'être le plus communicatif du monde. Adroit, intelligent, avec un sens de la répartie redoutable et une nonchalance capable de faire frémir les foules. Il parlait avec aisance avec les personnes de tout milieu, et de tout sexe. Alors, pourquoi… ? Etait-il intimidé par la présence de Sa Majesté ?

'_Pas tellement son genre. D'ailleurs… il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur.'_

« Général Zurafa. »

Le Souverain dardait son regard d'onyx illisible dans le cœur de ses propres prunelles, et, pour la première fois depuis cet entretien, les émeraudes du Plus Pur des Kirin s'altérèrent dans un malaise étrange, mêlé de fascination.

« Oui… Maître ? »

« J'ai besoin de vous pour honorer mon règne lors d'une importante occasion, et ainsi par là-même asseoir le pouvoir qui permettra d'unifier le pays dans la justice et l'harmonie. Etes-vous donc prêt à me prêter assistance ? »

Wang Dashan n'avait jamais hésité à montrer sa loyauté à son Souverain. Si diriger était un talent inné chez lui, servir était sa nature intrinsèque. Pourtant, dans le langage sans mots que parlaient ces illisibles onyx noirs, le jeune homme sentait le mystère de leur intention l'envelopper dans un étau de profondeur et de volupté.

'_Mais enfin… qui est-ce donc ?'_

« Général Zurafa, me feriez-vous la grâce d'aller à la Soirée du Trône du Dragon ? »

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage du jeune Blader, marquant son étonnement. Ses yeux émeraude s'étrécirent légèrement.

« La Soirée du… mais qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant. Il s'agit d'une réunion commémorant la montée sur le trône du nouvel héritier, et qui rassemble des personnages venus de régions autres et de lointains pays. L'atmosphère sera à la fête… mais il s'agit d'une action politique de première importance. »

« Et que devrais-je y faire ? »

C'est alors que la main impériale, dans un toucher de soie, effleurèrent de son désir l'épaule de son servant. S'il n'avait pas été aussi troublé par son Empereur, Wang Dashan eût pu s'apercevoir – du coin de l'œil – qu'à côté de lui, le Maître de Virgo ne souriait plus.

« Vous êtes le Maître de Zurafa, le noble Kirin d'Or que l'on dit incarner la justice et l'harmonie. Votre absence signifierait… que vous n'approuvez pas les actions du Fils du Ciel.

Et dans cette ère de troubles et de divisions qui est la nôtre, c'est une chose qui mènerait notre royaume à la déchéance. »

Ces paroles achevèrent de décider le jeune Général à accomplir son devoir. Il n'était pas de cause noble, qu'il eût pu abandonner. Son Roi le savait très bien et n'hésitait jamais à user de ce trait de caractère pour l'amener là où il voulait.

« Très bien. Servir mon Empereur est ma raison d'être et demeure un honneur pour moi. Si je puis de quelque façon honorer votre règne, alors que mes actions répandent la justice et racontent l'harmonie. »

Zurafa était si absorbé par la pensée de son nouveau devoir, qu'il ne vit point l'éclat étrange qui teinta brièvement ces orbes de jais impérial, pourtant sans lumière. Mais les prunelles argentées de Virgo captèrent l'étoile filante de dangereux paysage, et sa propre constellation se fondit dans les méandres du doute.

…

**Un peu plus tard.**

**Nuit étoilée. Non loin du Bar. **

…

« Le palanquin nous ramènera à la Résidence des Secrets Royaux. C'est là que je désire me rendre. »

De son ton toujours calme, toujours empreint de cette déférence pleine de dignité, le jeune Maître des Armes adressa ces mots à son Souverain.

« Est-il juste que je monte avec vous ? C'est un trop grand honneur pour moi. »

« Je veux que tu viennes. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Le ton du Fils du Ciel ne souffrait aucune réplique, et même si Wang Dashan avait songé à désobéir, il n'eût certainement pas été en mesure de le faire. Ce fut donc dans un grand silence que le palanquin les amena, dans la nuit noire, jusqu'à ce secret encore trop bien gardé.

…

**Le rideau était pâle, et à la fois translucide. En regardant de plus près, le jeune Maître de Zurafa s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un brocard fait de cristal et de soie.**

'_**C'est vraiment… splendide. Est-il donc… une chose plus belle que cela ?'**_

**« Je sais ce que tu recherches. » **

**La voix impériale interrompit le cours de sa pensée, le ramenant au présent. En levant la tête, Wang Dashan s'aperçut que son Maître et celui de la Terre du Milieu se tenait devant le rideau, la main posée sur le bord de cette merveille, comme s'il s'apprêtait à en révéler le secret. **

**« Mon Roi ? »**

**« Ta famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi, car, jeune, tu as été privé de leur chaleur. Mais tes frères et sœurs des Wang Hu Zhong, ainsi que de Beilin, ne pourront jamais remplacer ceux que tu désires chérir. Ils ne seront que des amis certes fidèles… mais jamais plus que des amis. » **

**Ces mots pourtant vrais percèrent une flèche dans son cœur, et il ne put s'empêcher de protester – comme l'âme pure qu'était un Kirin. **

**« Mon Roi, vous ne savez ce que vous dites ! Ma famille a disparu depuis toujours. Mes frères et sœurs du Temple sont désormais mes seuls aimés. Mais, sans eux, je serais… non, je suis… seul au monde. Seul au monde ! »**

**Les orbes émeraude de Zurafa – si calmes devant le danger, si aigus devant le combat – avaient un éclat désespéré, que seuls ceux qui ne se laissent pas envoûter par leur beauté pouvaient déceler. Mais celui, qui en cette heure, comprenait leur douleur, voulait également s'approprier l'âme de leur détenteur. **

**« C'est toi qui ne sais ce que tu dis. Il n'est personne qui soit vraiment seul dans ce monde, même si chacun a éprouvé la solitude un jour. D'ailleurs, si tu acceptes de me donner ce que tu possèdes de plus précieux, je t'offrirai l'opportunité de retrouver celle qui compte le plus pour toi. » **

**Sur le doux coussin de soie, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout cela était trop mystérieux, trop inhabituel. Car, pour Wang Dashan, qui n'avait jamais été habitué au luxe, le toucher de toute cette splendide volupté lui semblait étrange. Mais, le plus étrange dans cette atmosphère de jade, était la présence de son roi, qui se faisait tour à tour commande, tour à tour demande. **

**« Mon Empereur, il n'est rien de précieux que je puisse vous offrir. Qu'aurais-je à vous donner en offrande, moi qui suis né dans la chaste prière des montagnes ? »**

**« Une chose si précieuse, que même le plus précieux des jades semblerait pâle à côté de l'offrande que tu portes à l'intérieur de toi. Mais tant que tu n'en as pas conscience… alors elle restera à jamais dans le secret de ton être, et ne servira jamais à autrui. »**

**Les sourcils de Zurafa se froncèrent, et il ne put s'empêcher d'articuler.**

**« Mais de quoi… »**

**« Kirin d'Or. »**

**Le ton avait été doux, mais ferme. Et en plongeant ses orbes émeraude au cœur de ces prunelles d'ordinaire sans visage, le jeune homme vit pour la première fois l'expression d'un projet immense se peindre dans leur éclat de jais. **

'_**Alors, ce qu'il veut, c'est…'**_

**« Maître de Zurafa, tu n'es pas le seul à porter le fardeau du Plus Pur des Kirin. Lorsque l'étoile de ton Esprit s'incarna sur terre, l'astre de la Pureté se scinda en deux, et ce fut dans un double éclat que la Constellation du Kirin s'illumina. Et ce second astre… est déjà mien. » **

**Peu importait l'intelligence du jeune Général, si aigue d'ordinaire. A présent, il ne comprenait rien – plus rien du tout. Tout lui échappait, et le Blader en prit conscience lorsqu'il vit son Souverain ouvrir le Rideau du Cristal, lentement – trop lentement.**

**« Le Maître d'entre Tous les Purs est or et argent, nacre et jade, ombre et lumière. Et son harmonie réside… dans l'union, que deux êtres incarnent dans les principes mâles et femelles. D'où ton lien… avec **_**Elle**_**. » **

**« Mais de qui… ? »**

**Pour la première fois, les mots assénèrent leur cruelle vérité, sans artifice, sans douceur. Et leur coup perça un trou dans un cœur un peu trop pur.**

**« Tu… as une sœur jumelle, jeune Maître de Zurafa. » **

**Un blanc total envahit l'esprit du jeune homme. **

'_**Non… c'est… c'est… c'est impossible !'**_

**« Vous… vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! Je n'ai… p-plus de famille. Elle a… disparu. Je suis… seul au monde. Seul… au monde ! »**

**Il en avait oublié tout respect, et le protocole était resté loin derrière lui : mais le Souverain n'en eut cure et le fixait droit dans les yeux. **

'_**Serait-ce donc… Elle ?!' **_

**« Alors, si tu ne veux plus être seul, donne-moi ce que tu as de plus précieux, et qui te fait tant souffrir, en cet instant. »**

**Sous la douleur, ses mots n'avaient été qu'un cri : le feulement intense du tigre blessé, qui cherche une présence aimante pour réconforter son âme meurtrie.**

**« Et qu'est-ce donc ?! »**

…

**Mon cœur. **

A présent, il comprenait les paroles de son Roi. Le Rideau de Cristal s'était écarté, et seul un Paravent sans visage masquait encore celui de la personne à qui il avait été tant lié sans même pouvoir la voir.

« Vous êtes donc ma sœur. »

'_Je… je le savais.'_

Un instant, comme une éternité. Une éternité de vide, engloutie dans un abîme de réflexion. Puis le feu de la passion s'empara de cette émotion trop figée, et le jeune homme se leva droit de son siège pour courir vers celle qui était sa véritable famille. Celle qu'il avait toujours cherchée, alors, que seul dans sa Montagne natale, il rêvait du chant des oiseaux et de tout l'amour du monde.

« Ne t'avance pas. »

'_Non… vous ne pouvez pas… pas maintenant… !'_

La main impériale se posa sur sa poitrine, formant un bouclier infranchissable à son cœur de chevalier. Peu importât la puissance de son Esprit de Blader, jamais le jeune Général n'oserait violenter son Maître. Comme le jade était seul porté par le Fils du Ciel, celui qui servait son Empereur ne pouvait aller contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas prêt, Maître d'Entre Tous les Kirin. Elle est ta seconde moitié, celle qui est sagesse sur ton fond de vertu, lucidité sur ton cœur aimant, tempérance sur ta force de vie. Mais ton cœur trop sentimental serait prêt à tout abandonner, pour avoir l'amour qu'il recherche. Et la face lumineuse du Maître d'Entre Tous les Purs… ne doit pas renoncer à _lui-même_. Alors, ne bouge pas. »

Mais ces mots étaient durs, trop durs pour son cœur amoureux de l'amour, et épris de l'idéalisme, dont il avait fait le siège dans les émotions qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille.

« Vous… ne pouvez pas m'empêcher… de la voir ! Vous ne savez pas… vous ne savez rien… »

Pour la première fois, le jeune Maître du Très Pur Kirin d'Or, avait oublié toute retenue envers son Souverain. Son ardeur crépitait dans son regard intense, et sa puissance, indomptable comme le désir de son cœur, semblait même menacer l'aura impériale.

« Elle est… elle est… je ne pourrais jamais… vivre _sans_ ma famille. Peu importe ce que je dois faire… peu importe ce que je dois sacrifier… s'il faut… s'il me faut mourir, et même… »

Un choc d'une violence inouïe l'avait fait reculer, manquant même de l'envoyer à terre. Stupéfait, Wang Dashan s'aperçut que son maître avait les yeux fixés sur lui, et que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il pouvait lire l'expression dans son regard.

_Une fureur glacée._

« Apprends à rester à ta place. Tu as beau être un Kirin d'Or, personne ne s'opposera jamais à _moi_. Si tu avais été un quelconque subordonné, sache que je t'aurais fait exécuter sur le champ. »

Soudainement, les yeux émeraude semblèrent se dessiller, et leur détenteur réalisa – dans un éclair d'horreur – qu'il avait commis le crime le plus horrible qui existât dans l'Empire du Milieu.

_Le crime de lèse-majesté. _

« … »

Avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, le jeune Maître de Zurafa recula lentement, et s'agenouilla devant son Souverain. Sa magnifique tête baissée n'enlevait en rien la prestance qui teintait son corps entier de déférence.

« J'ai outrepassé mes droits à votre égard. Veuillez appliquer la sentence qui m'est due. »

Le cœur d'un instant, et un toucher étonnamment subtil caressa sa chevelure noire, dont les vagues soyeuses avaient le pouvoir d'inspirer le désir. Profond comme les ténèbres, lumineux comme la vertu.

« Ce n'est pas mon souhait. Et quelle que soit jamais sa cause, je ne laisserai nulle exaction le devenir. Mais… tu dois m'y aider, Maître d'Entre Tous les Kirin. »

Et ces prunelles onyx, si mystérieuses que le plus pur des Kirin avait depuis longtemps renoncé à lire leur intention, dévoilèrent un éclat étrange dans la lumière tamisée de l'antichambre.

'_Le Fils du Ciel… est indulgent envers moi.'_

« Mon Souverain… »

Confusément, cette pensée avait traversé la partie la plus noble de son âme, et celui qui s'était vu appeler ainsi posa ses mains sur cette magnifique chevelure. Il n'était plus possible de savoir si c'était son corps qu'elles touchaient, ou son âme même.

« Je veux que nous devenions plus proches… afin que ton pouvoir puisse m'appartenir. Si elle et toi acceptez de me remettre votre force… il n'est rien en ce monde que je ne pourrais réaliser. »

« … ? »

Wang Dashan tourna un regard interrogateur vers son Souverain, mais les impériales mains emportèrent son questionnement muet dans leur langage de désir.

« Ton charisme et ta vertu… son intelligence et sa sagesse… sont les deux faces du sceptre royal. Force et stratégie au cœur de ma paume, et mon règne sera sans limite dans le Royaume. »

Alors, avant même qu'il eût pu répondre quoique ce fût, le Souverain des Dix-Mille Destinées toucha la sienne par un simple mot.

« Alors, Wang Dashan. »

_Son prénom._

Ce dernier sursauta, avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait en cette heure. C'était la première fois, _la première fois depuis leur rencontre_, que le Fils du Ciel, Empereur de l'immense Terre du Milieu et Maître des Dix-Mille Destinées, _employait son_ _nom_.

« Es-tu prêt, à me faire confiance ? »

« Maître… je… »

Et alors que le Kirin d'Or allait remettre sa foi en le seul être assez adroit pour percer sa faiblesse, un souffle de vent passa dans la pièce, et pointa de sa caresse le rêve oublié qui se tenait à côté de lui.

_**Le Paravent de la Grande Dame Wang.**_

Ce rêve habitait l'oubli de son âme, mais le souvenir battait si fort en son inconscient, que l'aura impériale même ne put l'absorber dans leurs ténèbres. Et Wang Dashan se détourna du Grand Souverain qui l'avait fasciné, pour revenir à la question la plus fondamentale qui résidait en lui.

« Si… si seulement… »

Son corps magnifique s'était soustrait à l'attraction royale, pour laisser le cœur de ses émotions interroger tristement le paravent sans visage.

'_Je ne sais pas même qui vous êtes, et pourtant, vous habitez le recoin de mon cœur que je ne verrai jamais.'_

« Mon Empereur… Mon Roi… Grand Fils du Ciel. »

Les doigts musclés se posèrent sur la toile de soie fine.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi… pour… la voir… je vous en prie… je… vous en… supplie… son visage… seulement… son visage… »

On eût pu croire que l'emprise royale s'était dissipée, comme ces mains qui ne le tenaient plus : mais le son de la voix résonnait au plus profond de lui, et il n'en était rien.

« Tu confirmes ce que je pensais, Maître de la Vertueuse. Tu n'es pas prêt. Mais, un jour, tu le seras. Et pour cela… »

Un éclat brilla dans les onyx.

**Fais-moi confiance. **

Avec un sentiment grandissant, Wang Dashan saisit délicatement la main qui se tendait devant lui. Des doigts royaux caressèrent son visage, et pour la première fois, il ne se déroba point à leur toucher.

…

S'il avait pu voir au-delà des étoiles – ou même ne penser à autre chose que cette obsession sans fin d'un amour filial inassouvi – le jeune Maître de Zurafa eût vu dans ses songes le regard sombre, inhabituellement sombre, de son plus fidèle et clairvoyant ami.

« …hum. »

En effet, plus loin sous le firmament, celui que l'on connaissait comme le plus capricieux des Bladers était resté dans la nuit à contempler les étoiles – perdu dans ses propres pensées. Mais Zurafa était la Vertueuse, et la vertu est souvent aveuglée par sa propre lumière.

« …tsss. Bah, je dois me faire des idées. Il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui. Enfin… j'espère. »

Seule la Capricieuse était en mesure de voir les ténèbres, mais elle n'était plus aux côtés de son ami, pour partager sa clairvoyance.

* * *

**(1) Extraits du Mengzi (traduction arrangée d'après des extraits traduits sur le Net), de l'Art de la Guerre selon Sun Bin (traduction de Luo Shenyi), de la Préface de la Grande Etude de Zhu Xi (traduction d'Isabelle Sancho), d'un quatrain de Wang Wei (traduction arrangée d'après des extraits traduits sur le Net), du Livre de Musique de l'Antiquité Chinoise (traduction de Véronique Alexandre Journeau). Que des perles, tant pour les versions originelles que pour les travaux de traduction des personnes citées.**

**(2) Dans la Chine Antique, les poèmes n'avait pas seulement une valeur littéraire. Il était de mise pour des diplomates d'autres régions d'utiliser des poèmes - des poèmes d'amour - pour communiquer leur intention politique à un empereur. Bon, ici, on va dire que Dashan, en plus de se faire emmerder par l'Empereur (^^), reçoit un message sous-jacent clair. Le poème que j'ai choisi est un quatrain de Wang Wei, un des poètes antiques les plus connus.**

**(3) « 周公 Chao _Gong_. (*Sieur Chao) ». La fameuse réplique d'un Dashan pas content... "公 _Gong_", dans les textes chinois anciens, fait référence à une sorte de titre nobiliaire. On traduit souvent ça par "Sieur", "Duc", "Monsieur", etc. Mais, il peut également s'agir d'une appellation... à titre posthume. D'où la menace à peine déguisée de Dashan à l'encontre de Chao Xin. ^_^**

**(4) Une note tardive sur le nom de 王虎眾 _Wang Hu Zhong_ (le nom de l'équipe de Dashan & Co). Littéralement "Roi - Tigre - Foule', donc traduisible par "les Dix-mille Tigres Wang", ou les "Dix-mille Tigres Royaux". (Le nom de Dashan était 王 _Wang_, il n'est pas impossible que le nom de son équipe soit inspiré de lui. Mais comme 王 _Wang _signifie"Roi / Empereur", peut-on y voir un lien avec le Maître de l'Empire du Milieu ?) C'est pour cela que j'appelle les moines de Beilin "les Dix-mille Tigres de Beilin". "Dix-mille" est également un chiffre en taoïsme, pour désigner les "dix-mille êtres du monde".**

**(5) La bisexualité est présente en Chine Ancienne, et oui, même chez les Empereurs. Au moins Sa Majesté a bon goût...**

**(6) Dashan est vraiment trop. (Et Chao Xin aussi)**

**Dashan : J'avais demandé à faire enlever cette note. Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été fait ?**

**Ananda : Parce que, Sieur Zurafa, j'ai ensuite demandé qu'on la remette. En prime, j'ai demandé qu'on ajoute ce qu'il y a entre parenthèses. ^^**

**Dashan : Tu n'aurais pas dû. Chao Xin se montre insupportable, en ce moment, à cause de tous les compliments qu'il reçoit... /_Soupire_/**

**Chi-Yun : ... **

**Dashan : ...**

**Chi-Yun : ...**

**Dashan : Chi-Yun, pourquoi es-tu aussi silencieux ? **

**Chi-Yun, _choqué_ : ... ... ... ... Dashan... ... ... ... tu as... une... soeur jumelle ?! /_Profondément choqué_/**

**Dashan : ...**

**Ananda, _dans un soupir_ : Ah, je redoutais cela. Oui, c'est un fait, Dashan _a_ une soeur jumelle. La Dame Wang. **

**Hyoma, _air indéchiffrable_ : ... ... donc, il s'agit de la soeur du Grand Maître de Beilin.**

**Dashan : ... **

**Chi-Yun : ...**

**Mei-Mei : ...**

**Ananda : Oui. La Grande Dame aux Mille Stratagèmes, et par conséquent... le Maître de Hyoma, dans "Coeur de Stratège, Oeil de Démon". **

**Hyoma : ... ... ... **

**Chao Xin, _haussant les épaules_ : Bah, j'imagine que le lien entre les fics devait être quelque part. /_Hausse les épaules de nouveau_/ Bon, ça me console que ce soit la soeur de Dashan, au moins elle doit avoir un peu la classe. Avec l'Empereur qui fait son gourmand avec un certain gars que je connais... **

**Dashan : Chao Xin. **

**Chao Xin : Tu diras ce que tu veux, Dashan, moi j'maintiens qu'il fait non seulement partie des "gars pas marrants", mais aussi des "méchants pas beaux pas gentils". Attends, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ta soeur fait avec lui, ou qu'il fait avec ta soeur ? Tiens, et puis, pendant qu'on y est, il a dû se dire que la Dame Wang ne suffisait plus, alors on va aussi aller chercher son frère ? **

**Dashan : Arrête. **

**Chao Xin : Bien sûr, _Sieur Zurafa_. /_Air sarcastique_/ Chuis sûr que marqué "Deux pour le prix d'un", sur ton front ! **

**Dashan : ... toi, _toi_. Tu ne serais pas un peu trop influencé par les MP avec d'autres auteurs ? **

**Chao Xin : Tu diras ce que tu voudras, moi, je l'aime pas, Sa Majesté. Enfin, heureusement que je suis là, pour te sauver de ton sentimentalisme extrême. /_Sourire de star_/ Compte sur moi pour spoiler ta fic... /_Sourire de grande star_/**

**Dashan : Hélas. /_Mais sourit malgré tout_/ **


End file.
